The Dark Rose
by Shelbyrox21
Summary: Maybelle Maple is the Princess of Hoenn. Drew Hayden is the captain of The Dark Rose, a Pirate ship sworn to forever hate the laws of King Norman, Mays father. So, they capture her. What they didn't expect was a sword swinging badass with her best friend and Pokemon. What will happen when fate pulls the two together, for better or for worse! MayXDrew - NOW COMPLETE! Sequel Soon!
1. Sneak Peak!

**Welcome ladies and Gentleman, to a band new MayXDrew fanfiction! I've always been a fan of this super adorable couple, so I figured why not write about them? Only this time it's a really awesome fanfiction about swashbuckling PIRATES! Indeed indeed, I know I'm too creative (hint the sarcasm) and if any for you out there have one of these pirate fanfictions about the adorable couple, please let me know so I can ready them and not copy you in any way shape or form.**

**This isn't really a chapter, it's more of a sneak peak of what is going to happen in this book. If you want me to continue this story, please leave a review! I'm dying to know what you guys think so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any other fanfictions besides this one and my other one We Can Form Our Own Destiny. I am simply writing this for my own enjoyment. **

**Enjoy!**

"I am so _**sick **_of these stupid royal scum that think they are so better than everyone else!" I snarled to Dawn as we walked down the boardwalk on the side of the castle. My father King Norman had royal associates in the castle today, and if I had to hear the word 'suitor' _one more time _I'm whipping out my Dad's old sword and going to town on these snobby Prince's!

Dawn giggled and grabbed my arm reassuringly. "Hey, May don't worry. You're Dad wouldn't let you marry someone you couldn't stand."

I snorted. "Want to bet?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, and together the two of us walked along the boardwalk, staring out into the vast ocean. I thought about my life as a Hoenn Princess, and internally shivered. Sure, it was much better than the life of a beggar, but it certainly wasn't something I would have chosen if I could have.

I had guards and servants following me everywhere, I had school all seven days of the week, and every other day I had a woman whose last name I could never pronounce properly teach me etiquette. I barley saw my amazing mother, and my brother Max was the biggest snob, never letting me speak for myself and explaining that woman do not speak unless spoken too. It made me so angry, but I could never tell him off for fear of my father.

Kind Norman was the fearless leader of Hoenn, a powerful and scary man, and he pretty much wanted me out of his way. I was nearly positive he wanted to have me married off into a rich family so he could earn a little more money... not that he needed it.

Dawn was my only friend, a little girl I had met on the streets when I was five, and had bolted from the castle for a sense of adventure. Dawn was eight months younger than me, and her father died when she was three. Her mother owned a sew shop, where she made clothes, and some of them she gave to Dawn. Her mother didn't always have enough money to support themselves, but I was always happy to steal some food from the kitchen or some gold coins from the vault for them. Johanne, Dawns mother was always uncertain about this, but I encouraged her it was absolutely no problem, to which her Glameow would purr in delight and rub against my legs.

"Really Miss, it's no problem. It's the least I could do for you're hospitality all this time." I had encouraged.

"But dear, King Norman would be furious!" Johanne had whispered, genuine fear in her eyes.

I had smirked, very un-lady like, but I really didn't care. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I'm sneaky. It only takes about a minute to get the coins anyway."

In payment for my help, Johanne sewed me some street clothes I could change into upon leaving the castle to blend in, and I would leave my expensive royal clothes behind so Dawn and I could play dress up whenever we wanted.

When we were ten years old, we both got our first Pokemon, Dawn a Piplup Johanne had found on the shore and caught with the help of her Glameow and for myself, a Beautifly my mother gave me. She told me when times were tough, or my father wanted to do something I didn't believe in, talk to Beautifly, because she is a great listener. Now that I was nineteen I realized what she was actually saying. Keep Dawn close, because your Dad is going to try and sell you for money and you will need a friend.

Of course, I don't really think she knew about Dawn. I only got the chance to sneak out after lunch because that meant school was over. I always made sure to return before dinner though, or else my father would be angry. I wouldn't want to get scolded for having a social life.

Unlike me, Dawn needed to get a job now. She wanted to pay her mother back for the money she needed and didn't have. I of course, offered to sneak into the vault again, because it was actually really fun and I was sneaky and wise, never getting caught by the guards. Dawn had immediately refused, saying I already owe her too much.

"But Dawnzy!" I groaned, smacking her lightly on the head. "Its fun! Besides, we don't exactly need the money."

"Come on May!" Dawn snickered. "You've done it too many times. It's time I started carrying my own weight."

I had smiled softly, pulling the girl into a hug. "You already have. Without you I don't know how I would have survived this long!"

Even through Dawns complaints, three days ago, on her nineteenth birthday, I had sneaked into the vault again, this time instead of a handful, I pulled out a small pouch, filling it with about seventy gold coins, leaving it on Dawns bed for her to collect later. She had flipped out upon seeing it, it was probably more money than she had ever seen in her life.

"Maybelle! Do you know how much this is worth!" Dawn had gasped, pushing me in shock.

I smirked, and hugged her. "Enough to buy your mom a years worth of food. And quit calling me Maybelle, you know I hate it!"

Anyway, saying we are close is an understatement. We are sisters.

"Hey Dawn." I whispered, staring out into the blue ocean. "Do you think you are ever going to get married? I mean all the boys in the neighbourhood are chasing after you. Are you going to settle down?"

The navy haired girl sighed, turning to look at me with a smile. "If I ever get married, I want it to be because of love. I wouldn't want to be with someone forever just because they have money. What kind of marriage is that?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I want that too. But more than that I want adventure. I'm sick of being in the castle. I want to see the world! To travel everywhere... to fight Pirates!"

"You sound crazy." Dawn snickered. "No offence, but you're a Princess! You probably will never leave Hoenn May. But don't fee so down." She added hurriedly as she saw my sad look. "I'm never leaving this place either."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

We were silent for a moment, taking in the clean air and water. I suddenly smirked and turned to Dawn in excitement. "Hey Dawn." I grinned. "Feel like sparring?"

Dawn laughed and pulled herself to her feet, dusting off her common dress and nodded. "Sure. We could use practise anyway."

I beamed and dusted off my common dress Johanne had made me for my birthday, the one I had swapped earlier for my red gown with gold jewels.

We made our way sneakily down to Johannes shop, saying hello to the woman on our way in.

Making our way into the basement, we picked up the only two swords Dawns family owned, her fathers old sword and the spare they used in the event of an emergency. We had found the practise very interesting when we were young teens, and I had stolen three books on swordplay from the Library. Together we practised until we had learned enough to survive basic thrusts, and after seven years of practise, we had been able to master it.

Dawn was good, but I was better. I could flip, sidestep, lunge, and block with ease. Dawn rarely beat me, and when she did it was because she did a new trick that caught me by surprise. After about three hours of practise, I heard Johanne call us. "May! Dawn! It's time!"

I sighed, and placed the sword back into its sheath on the wall. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you Dawn."

The navy haired girl pulled me into a hug and nodded. "Have fun in etiquette class." She smirked mischievously. I snorted and rolled my eyes, before walking back upstairs and changing back into the red gown. "God I hate these." I grumbled. Johanne laughed, before stopping abruptly, coughing hard. I looked at her in concern, before she straightened and nodded. "I'm fine dear, now be on you're way."

I nodded and smiled at the woman who had become a second mom to me. "Thanks again for everything."

Johanne smiled and hugged me. "It's no trouble at all."

That was the last time I ever saw Johanne.

Dawn appeared around side the castle the next day, and the guards had tried to shoo her away, but I beat them too it. I looked at Dawn in concern, and seeing her eyes broken, I turned to the guards. "It's only a beggar. I will take care of this. Return to you're duties."

"But Princess-" One tried, but I glared daggers.

"Begone. **Now**." I bit back coldly.

The guards had nodded and raced away, not at all concerned for me. I turned to Dawn when they had left and waved her to come back to the boardwalk we had met at the night before.

When we sat down, Dawn burst into tears. I looked shocked, but I held her close, letting her lean on my shoulder.

"S-Sh-She's gone!" Dawn sobbed, and my heart stopped.

I felt a tear escape my eyes. "Oh no... oh Dawn..."

Dawn sniffled and pulled herself off me. "Glameow left too. I only have Piplup left. When she saw mom... dead" her voice cracked on the word dead and I frowned urging her to continue. "Glameow said she had to go. She wished me luck." Dawn trembled and I sighed, hugging her.

After a few moments, Dawn saw something that caught her eye out on the ocean. "Is... that a ship?"

I shook my head. "No, there's no way it can be a ship. We're not due for another boat until tomorrow."

Dawn sat up, her eyes growing to become panicked. "No really. Look! It is a ship, only it doesn't have the Hoenn flag on it. In fact I've never seen that kind of flag before!"

I followed her gaze out onto the ocean, and my breath caught in my throat. I remember that flag. The one in all the history book, the one everyone was warned about. Right. Here. "It can't be..." I whispered.

Sailing directly towards the boardwalk was a massive Pirate ship, with two floors and Pirates swarming it everywhere I looked. There was a giant black flag sailing in the wind with a two crossing roses, one blue and one red.

Dawn gulped as the ship docked about two hundred metres away from us. "Wha- what it that? What are they doing?"

I felt my heart clench in fear. "That's a pirate ship Dawn. And we need to go." I grabbed her arm and started running, dragging her along with me.

Dawn looked confused as I dragged her along, my gown making me trip and stumble. "I don't see why this ship is such a big deal!"

I rolled my eyes pulling harder. "Because this isn't just any ship Dawn."

"We've been surrounded by the Dark Rose."

**And there we go! You're sneak peak! What do you think so far? If you want me to continue this story, please leave a review! I'm dying to know if you like it or not! **


	2. Chapter One: Fancy Footwork

**I'm continuing it! I feel like it so yeah! Here is Chapter One!**

**(Two minutes later)**

**OMG OMG FIVE REVIEWS AFTER 24 HOURS?! Thanks thanks thanks!**

Chapter One:

"The Dark Rose?" Dawn questioned, completely baffled. I had stopped dragging her and now we were running side by side. I rolled my eyes but nodded, struggling to see where we were going. A mist had surrounded us now, and I nearly tumbled off the edge of the dock until Dawn had managed to grab my arm hastily.

"You know, band of unruly pirates, steal from all, threatens my Dad on a daily basis? I've never seen them come to land before though. It can't just be for money. It has to be for something more." I narrowed my eyes through the fog wondering where to go next. "If we can make it back to your place we can get the swords. We may be able to hold our own."

Dawn peered through the fog, looking for a general direction. "I don't even know where we are."

I spun around sighing in confusion. "This way I think!" I started running in one direction until I hit something hard, and I let out a sharp cry and fell backwards, stumbling until Dawn caught me.

"Oww!" I groaned, but my complaint was cut off as I saw an unfamiliar teenager with purple hair and cobalt eyes glaring at us. He wore a black and white striped shirt and a purple cloth vest with black baggy pants and sandals, and had two silver earrings in his right ear. It was a Pirate.

"Well, what do we have here?" The boy snickered, reaching for his sword. "Maybelle Maple is it?"

Dawn looked completely terrified, but I glared at the boy. "Sorry, I don't talk to idiots with sharp objects. You could get hurt."

The boy growled lowly, and motioned with his hand through the fog. Six other Pirates swooped through the fog, swords in hand, effectively surrounding us. "Captain, we found the Princess!" The purple haired boy hollered, and a voice from farther behind us laughed. "Well bring her onto the ship. Bring her friend as well. No witnesses."

Dawn squeaked in terror and I jumped in front of her, shielding her from the Pirates menacing glare.

"Leave her alone! It's me you want... not her!" I growled. Dawn grasped my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "No May, I have nobody now... your all I have left. I'm coming with you."

Before I could protest, we were completely surrounded, and three Pirates grabbed me and threw me over their shoulders, and from the muffled cries, I had a feeling Dawn was getting the same treatment.

We were tossed over the Boardwalk, and I heard Dawn cry as she hit the ground with a hard thump, before passing out. I gasped and tried to scream, struggling against the harsh hands, before hitting my head against the side of the ship, and the world faded to black.

(Line break)

"She didn't even put up a fight! To busy trying to protect that blue haired girl."

"Oh come on, what would you expect out of a Princess? Weakling I tell you. We should toss her overboard! I don't know what you're thinking Captain, but seriously that girl-"

"Enough! Solidad says she could be waking at any given moment!"

Assuming they were talking about me, I groggily opened my eyes, and when my head stopped spinning, I realized that six figures were surrounding me, two girls and four boys, each with a sword and one Pokeball on there belt.

"Well, seems like you're awake Princess." One of the girls mocked, and I struggled to focus on faces opposed to just voices.

The girl who had mocked me had bright orange hair tied up with a black bandanna and pale skin, topped off with bright cerulean eyes. She had on a familiar black and white stripped shirt and black baggy pants and sandals, which seemed to be a base uniform with the unruly gang, only instead of a vest she wore a cloth crop top that was a cerulean blue. She looked to be about eighteen.

The other girl was a tall tanned girl with brown hair and calculating leaf green eyes, her hair also in a black bandanna. She frowned upon seeing me, and played with her green crop top the same shade as her eyes. She was clearly one of the most intelligent, and was about nineteen. "She doesn't look very strong. She's probably just as weak as the other one."

I sat up suddenly, feeling anger course through me. "What did you do to Dawn!" I spat with venom in my voice. A cocky laugh came from the left, and I saw it was one of the boys, one with spiky brown hair and dark eyes and a blue vest. He looked to be nineteen as well. "The weakling is fine, but shes in a better position than you Princess."

I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at the stupid Pirate. At least Dawn was safe. I turned my attention to the other boys instead.

One of the boys had unruly raven black hair, and dark eyes, and his signature vest was dark red. I couldn't tell, but he seemed to be the youngest boy, about seventeen. He stood out from the others, because he had a Pikachu on his shoulder, which actually looked friendly, and had a black bandanna around his tiny head. Of course there was also the boy who had kidnapped us, the one with the purple hair and vest. Looking at him now, he looked to be about nineteen.

The last boy was very peculiar. He seemed to hold an air of confidence that extended greater than the other Pirates. He looked to be about my age, nineteen, maybe a few months my senior. He had green hair wrapped up in a darker green bandanna, and he wore the same black and white shirt and baggy pants, and his cloth vest was the same green as his bandanna. Based on his appearance and attitude, I knew who he was almost instantly.

The boy looked amused as he looked at me, but it was a harsh amusement, as though I was some kind of toy you could easily dispose of.

"Princess Maybelle Maple. Welcome aboard the Dark Rose. I am Captain Drew Hayden, but I assume you already knew that." He smirked, and the Pirates around me chuckled, equally amused expressions on their faces. "This is my crew, don't be impolite now, this is a Princess... introduce yourselves."

The red head girl curtsied with a mocking look of respect. "You're majesty, I am Misty. What an _**honour **_to meet you."

The calculating brown haired girl nodded once at me. "Leaf."

The arrogant spiky haired boy somewhat bowed. "Gary. Its a pleasure." He purred, and my nose crinkled in discomfort.

The raven haired boy actually gave what looked like a real warm smile which made me feel more at ease. "I'm Ash. This is my partner Pikachu." The tiny electric mouse smiled, letting out a welcoming "Chu!"

The boy who kidnapped Dawn and I grunted once. "Paul."

I was getting tired of this insane Captains stalling. I want to go home. I growled and pulled myself to my feet, surprised I wasn't tied up at all.

I pointed a finger angrily at the Captain. "Turn this ship around. We're going back to Hoenn."

Everyone around me laughed, and Drew snickered. "Oh really? Princess, face it you're stuck with us. You may as well make the most of it until daddy offers us some money for you're safe return."

I glowered and leaned into this stupid grass-head. "I'll say it again. Turn. This. Ship. Around."

Drew smirked. "What will make me do it?"

I smirked back and kicked his shin hard, and everyone around us gasped as he groaned and tried to clutch his leg. While he was groaning I leaned forward and grabbed his sword out of it's hilt, swinging it around to stand defensively against the six other Pirates.

Drew stood up glaring. "Oh come on Princess, put the sword down, we don't want you hurting yourself."

I raised an eyebrow. "What, are you afraid to fight me? I'll show you all."

The Pirates snickered, knowing their captain didn't back down from a challenge. He snapped his fingers towards Ash, who tossed him his sword since I had the captains.

"Alright, when your sword drops, were done okay?" Drew sighed, and I nodded, smirking as he lunged forward.

I parried and we began duelling. Drew was really good, but at the moment I seemed better. If I wasn't wearing this stupid gown I would have already won. Drew growled as we went on for a few moments, and some of the crew looked impressed.

I turned and kicked upwards, knocking the sword higher, and then struck again with my borrowed sword, and Drew's sword flew out of his hand and landed on the back wall, sticking straight up into the wood.

I looked at everyone, who's eyes were wide. Drew looked shocked when he found a metal blade near his neck, and spluttered in awe. "What- how? But- the sword- and it just..."

Misty jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh my Arceus! Teach me how to do that kick!"

Ash nodded, and Pikachu sparked in what seemed to be. Paul grunted in approval and even Gary looked like his confidence had taken a blow, because he was rubbing his neck warily.

I smirked, before flicking my hand until the sword landed back into his hilt. "This Princess likes swordplay. Now if I'm going to be on this ship for a while, at least let me see Dawn. And maybe give me some clothes besides this stupid dress, because I'm dying to get out of this!"

Drew slowly nodded, and turned to Ash and Misty. "You two can take her down to where she and the other captive will be staying. I already sent Solidad to move the second down to the bunks. Clear?"

Ash and Misty saluted. "Yes Captain!"

Drew turned to Leaf almost in question, and the calculating girl nodded. "I called for new clothes to be lain on the beds in their new cabin. It should already be there."

Drew clapped his hands, and beamed at his crew. "Alright, all of you move out and return to you're duties."

"Yes Sir!"

I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't going to be killed. As Ash and Misty lead me out of the interrogation cabin, I felt the eyes of the Captain on the back of my head.

Something was weird about him, and I made it my mission to figure out what it was, but until then, I had a sister to see.

**And that is Chapter One! Anyway, I hope this didn't seem to rushed, I did have to end it early cuz I have to go to a family picnic (eww) so yeah...**

**Reviews please! **

**Lots of love- Shelbs**


	3. Chapter Two: Promises

**Hey guys! Next Chapter here, but I though I would mention a few things...**

**A guest asked me why I created Max to be a "little bitch" and honestly say you're going to have to stay tuned. Sorry but sometimes you need to stop being polite and start getting real... but i still love you human 3**

_**Next Chapter Shelbs your keeping them waiting! **_**Alright alright brain. Here we go!**

Chapter Two:

"_**WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAY BELLE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY PIRATES?!**_"

"My deepest apologies your majesty... it seems that Princess Maybelle was down by th dock for some fresh air when the crew of the Dark Rose boarded and created a mist around the boardwalk. None of us could see her, and before you knew it they were gone. Maybelle with them." One of the knights reported, flinching at fierce anger in King Normans voice.

"Well don't just stand here!" The king glowered. "Go get the General and prepare his bests ships this instant!" He roared, and the guard flinched and nodded, bowing and racing away.

"And you!" The king roared, pointing at one of the servants, who winced. "Get my wife and son in here this instant!"

"Yes you're majesty." The servant mumbled before racing off.

_Well this is just fantastic._ The King grumbled to himself. _My daughter, the only one, gone before I could hand her off to a rich man who would take care of her! I had even found the perfect one too. Good thing he will arrive shorty and take care of this..._

"Father? What's going on?"

"Ah Maxwell!" I beamed. "Thank goodness you arrived! We have a dangerous situation on hand my boy."

The young Prince bowed at the sight of his father and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Max's sword was on his belt, and he was dressed in warrior attire, probably called from his King training.

"What is it father?" He asked, placing one hand on his sword handle. "Do you need me to go on a mission?"

The King frowned. "Perhaps dear boy, but not just yet. You see, your sister Maybelle has been kidnapped by crew of the Dark Rose. I am sending out the general to find her now. You will assist him on this journey, and when you bring her home, you will be rewarded greatly. Are you up to this challenge?"

Max grinned dashingly, and nodded. "I am ready for anything father."

It was that moment when a hysterical Queen Caroline appeared, sobbing as she stormed up to the King. "How could you let this happen?" she wailed. "You're only daughter!"

The King sighed and flicked his hand. "She will be returned, and when she does, her hero will ask for her hand. She will not refuse."

Caroline looked furious. "What if they _kill_ her Norman? Have you thought of that?"

The king was unfazed. "Yes I have."

Caroline was about to slap the oh so mighty king upside the head until the castle doors opened and three men appeared, two guards and one General, wearing a red and gold suit of armour and had a sleek sword on his belt.

"You're Majesty! I promise you I will return you're daughter, alive and well back into you're arms! My ship is ready and awaits only on young Max, and when we return I will ask your daughter for her hand as we discussed." The armoured General exclaimed, bowing at his King.

King Norman nodded in glee and pride. "Yes young Brendan. Upon you're return to Hoenn, you may ask for her hand. How could she refuse her saviour?"

Caroline looked unsure. Knowing that daughter of hers, she was stubborn. She may refuse Brendan's hand after all.

Although King Norman, her own father, wasn't giving her much of a choice.

(Line Break)

"So Princess, where **did **you learn all that fancy footwork?" Misty pried as we headed down into the dorms. She was on my right and Ash was on my left, and his Pikachu had taken a liking to me it seemed because he was sitting on my shoulder instead of Ash's. The Pirate boy had seemed saddened for a moment until the Pokemon licked his cheek, causing him to smile.

"I learned the importance of keeping in shape after my stupid brother pushed me down the stairs, and Dawn and I needed to learn some form of self defence. So I stole a few books on swordplay when we were thirteen and we began to teach ourselves in Dawns basement." I replied, not looking at her.

It wasn't that I didn't like Ash and Misty, so far on the walk down to my new room they had been fairly kind, even Misty, who I knew already was probably rather hot-headed, complimented me on my swordsmanship. If they hadn't kidnapped me, I probably would have liked them.

I just had to keep reminding myself they were _**pirates**_.__Not just any pirates either. The crew of the Dark Rose, the most troublesome pirates in all of Hoenn.

Ash whistled. "And you're that good? Can I borrow those books?"

"Well if you really want them..." I smiled. "You're going to have to talk you're friendly captain into bringing me back to Hoenn."

"Nuh uh Princess. You're not getting out of here so easily." Ash grinned. "Oh look! We're here!"

We arrived to a small door at the end of the hallways, where it was clear I would have to duck to get into. When I opened the door however, I was pleasantly surprised that there was more room than I thought.

The small room easily held the bunk bed inside and it had a small closet with a hanger and two sliding drawers. In the closest corner there was a small desk and chair and in the other there was a lamp which was on. There was only one window, a small circle in the centre of the farthest wall that could be opened if we wanted. That wasn't the best part about the room though.

"Dawn!" I cried in delight. The blue haired girl turned at the sound of my voice and grinned from ear to ear. "May!"

We rushed forward and met in a bone crushing hug, and I felt a tear escape my eye. "Thank goodness your okay!"

Dawn laughed lightly and we separated, our arms still linked. "I was more worried about you. You took longer to bring down here than I did."

She noticed Ash and Misty for the first time and smiled. "Thank you."

Misty looked confused but Ash smiled and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Misty questioned. I looked at Dawn with a raised eyebrow as well. These people were **pirates** that had **kidnapped** us!

"You kept May in one piece, and let us live." Dawn whispered. "That's more than a reason to thank you."

Slowly, Misty smiled. "Honestly it's no problem at all. When we saw the fire in the two of you, we weren't going to kill you right away! What a waste that would have been." Misty joked, elbowing Ash who grinned.

"Alright ladies, you're new clothes are on the beds, so change quickly, then the captain would like to speak with you discussing you're fate." When he saw the looks of horror on our faces his expression softened. "Don't worry though. Misty and I wouldn't let him kill you. We promise."

With that, the two Pirates left the room, leaving Dawn and I unsure and scared. I tried to push that to the back of our minds however, and I made my way over to the closet, pulling out the two outfits inside.

They were both the base uniforms the other Pirates wore, the black and white stripped t-shirt, baggy black pants and leather sandals. The difference was I got a red crop top, a lighter red than Ash's vest, and a red bandanna.

Dawn had the same outfit as me, except her crop top and bandanna was a light pink.

I gladly took the clothes and changed out of the dress, adapting to the nice feeling of cloth clothes instead of gowns.

As Dawn and I were admiring the pirate get-up, I realized we were missing something vital.

"Dawn, wheres Beautifly and Piplups Pokeball's?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Dawn looked uncertain. "I think the captain has them. My belt with the Pokeballs were confiscated. I'm sure there okay though. The brown haired pirate named Leaf promised they wouldn't hurt them. 

How much is a pirates word worth though? That was two promises in one day that 'untrustworthy' people had made. I guess I had to rely on it now, seeing as it was the thing that may protect Dawn and I from death.

**Here we go! Chapter Two! Leave a review for another chapter within the next week! **

**Love y'all,**

**Shelbs**


	4. Chapter Three: The Namesake Pokemon

**Since I got quite a few reviews on the last chapter, I have another one here for you today! In this one, May and Dawn fate is decided! But what kind of fate will it be?**

**Oh BTW I didn't mean to sound like a bitch kind person! I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT TAKE TIME TO READ MY STORIES! I would never intentionally call you out :( **

**BTW, we may have some Ikari shipping in like the next two or three chapters... maybe...**

**Make sure to review for another chapter!**

Chapter Three:

After we had changed, we sat in the little room, unsure what to do next.

"I mean, we might as well get this over with." Dawn whispered, trying to sound brave even though she had been squeezing my arm tightly for ten minutes and whimpering.

I nodded, not speaking. She was right. We needed to go up there before someone came down and made us.

Together we stood up, and I gently shook of Dawns arm. We can't let them know we're scared. Ash and Misty promised they wouldn't let us die. We needed to trust them on that.

Opening the door to the cabin we walked out, regaining our confidence as the crew stopped to look at us in confusion. They didn't say or do anything however, instead they just shrugged and let us keep going.

"Oh look! It's Princess and her companion!" I heard someone snicker, and I turned around to see that Misty, Ash and Pikachu had been waiting for us by the stairs. Misty was obviously the one who had made the snide comment, and Ash was just laughing lightly with his arms crossed.

Dawn looked offended, but I just rolled my eyes. "Ignore her Dawn, that's Misty for you."

This time it was Misty who looked offended. "Hey! You've not even known me for a day!"

Dawn, Ash and I laughed and we started walking up the stairs. "It's amazing what you can learn about a person by the way they treat you. I know you're just messing around, and that's what makes you, well you." I smiled.

Misty raised an eyebrow but she bushed slightly. "You're pretty laid back for a Princess."

"You're pretty cool for a Pirate." I bit back, not looking at her.

Misty shrugged and flicked a strand of orange hair out of her eyes. "Not much of an insult there."

It was interesting seeing how different members of the crew seemed to react to their position in society. Some hated being called a Pirate, others like Misty, feed off of it.

"So why did you decide to be a Pirate in the first place?" Dawn questioned them, and Ash grinned and patted Pikachu on the head.

"I met Pikachu a few years back stranded out at sea. I nursed him back to health, but I was a poor street boy, my mother passed a couple moths before then. I couldn't take care of Pikachu with no income forever. Drew saw us from the shore and lifted me board, taking us in. I'm happy to be a part of the crew, he is definitely a more civilized Pirate than most. Plus, I owe him my life."

"Pika!" The little electric mouse cheered, nuzzling Ash's head.

Misty smiled and sighed, as if recalling good memories. "I used to be a lot like you Princess. Rich family, large mansion, everything I ever wanted or needed. However that included the perks I couldn't stand. Rude older sisters, uncaring parents and a suitor when I turned nineteen. I hated how woman were so disrespected, so when I saw Drew's Pirate ship on shore on my fifteenth birthday, I stole a large sapphire necklace from my parents and gave it to him in exchange for what I wanted most. Freedom. Ever since then, I like to think I've been a reliable crew mate. They're the family I've always wanted."

I nodded and sighed. "I know what you mean. Just because I'm from a rich family doesn't mean I'm a spoiled brat." I laughed suddenly and gave Dawn a one armed hug. "Dawn wouldn't allow that."

Dawn shrugged. "May isn't wrong."

"May?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, I like to go by May. Maybelle is the most ridiculous name ever." I mumbled while wrinkling my nose in distaste.

Misty laughed, and nudged me playfully. "You and Drew have a lot in common then. You both hate you're names. Oh look! Here we are! Captains Quarters."

We approached a large wooden door with a large white nameplate. I squinted my eyes to read it.

_Captain Andrew Hayden of the Dark Rose_

I felt Dawn tremble from beside me, and I turned to look at Misty and Ash with trusting eyes. "We- e won't be killed right?"

Ash and Misty shared a glance before looking at us with steely determination. "We won't let him." Misty growled lowly. "As good as a man Drew has been to us, killing you two is _**wrong**_. You have nothing to fear."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

I nodded slowly, and Dawns trembling subsided. Misty leaned forward and knocked on the door three times. "Captain? I brought the captives as ordered.

Captives. The word sent a shiver down my spine.

"Bring them in." Came a low voice from inside.

Misty and Ash moved to stand on either side of us, Ash grabbing my shoulder and Misty grabbing Dawns. Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder and onto my head. His tiny cute face going blank.

Ash and Misty steered us inside the quarters, and the first thing I noticed was the Roserade.

The beautiful pokemon was standing in the corner of the room, staring out through a giant glass window at the ocean. When we entered, she turned and looked at us in curiosity.

"That's Drew's Roserade." Ash whispered to me. "Don't underestimate her. She's a demon when Drew commands her to attack."

"I wasn't going to question her." I mumbled back.

Drew himself was standing behind a large wheel, facing the ocean with his back to us. He turned when he heard us and looked at us, smiling dashingly, although his emerald eyes held a mischievous glint.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Roserade and Drew had a few things in common. Both were dangerous, powerful, and as much as I didn't want to admit it in Drew's case, gorgeous.

"Ah, I see the captives have made themselves at home." He grinned wickedly, and Dawn stiffened in fear at his tone. I refused to look weak however, so instead I glared at the captain, crossing my arms in frustration.

"We have names you know." I growled lowly.

Drew recoiled, looking somewhat surprised that I dared speak aloud, but Misty and Ash chuckled lightly.

"Of course you do, everybody has a name." He snickered, pacing forward to step closer to me with the mischievous glint back in his eyes. "You my blue haired friend-" he said while pointing at Dawn, "Are Dawn, a young civilian in Hoenn. You Princess-" he grinned, pointing a me this time, "Are... let's see... January is it?"

"It's _May_." I growled, slowly looking more furious.

Drew shrugged. "My mistake February." He smiled innocently, causing my blood to boil.

"You little-" I began, only to be cut off again by the captain, who was slowly making me want to jump over the side of the boat. "Anyways... I have called you to give you choices on your position on my ship from this moment on. Dawn, I have done a little research and it seems to tell me you are an orphan correct?" Drew asked gently, his voice going softer to calm my best friend down. Dawn winced, but nodded slowly, and Drew smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels." Drew sighed, but then his straight face returned and he began pacing. "Dawn, I would like to offer you a place on this ship. You could train under the watch of Misty, I promise you she will instruct you well." Dawn looked a little surprised, and Misty smiled at her. "Don't worry Dawn, you will fit right in, you already look like a Pirate anyways!"

Dawn looked up at me in slight fear. "But what about May?"

Drew froze from his pacing and turned to look at me with interest. "Now Princess March is an interesting case..." He began, and I let out a cry of protest before he continued. "She is valued by Hoenn greatly, and ever since her unfortunate err... _disappearance _a reward for her safe return has been given. However we plan to hold onto April for as long as we can, until the reward for her return goes through the roof! Then June will be returned safely to Hoenn, and the Dark Rose will never return to Hoenn again." Drew finished with a smile.

It was silent for a moment, before I burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Everyone looked at me as if I was insane, and I just continued to chuckle at how stupid they must think we are to believe that.

"May... what's so funny?" Ash frowned.

I straightened and glared harshly at Drew. "Yeah absolutely, your going to return me to Hoenn as soon as you get the reward from my Dad. Uh huh! Not a scratch on me! Yeah right! You're going to wait until you get the reward from my Dad, then throw me overboard and use that as a distraction to the Hoenn army while you flee on your pretty pirate ship. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Everyone seemed taken aback by my outburst, but none were as shocked as Drew. His mouth was hanging open and he had a look of shock plastered on his face. "How did you... but that plan... Princess..."

I rolled my eyes, my heart sinking in my chest. This really may be the end of me. "I'm smarter than I look okay? Now if I'm going to die anyways I'll just return to my cabin thank you very much."

With that, I stormed out of the room with tears streaming down my face, as I raced back to the cabin I shared with Dawn, unaware of the interested eyes from both the captain and his rose Pokemon.

**Damn... we have some serious emotions running wild in this chapter. I gave you all a bit of background info about Ash and Misty just cuz. Anyway... Review for another chapter soon!**

**Love y'all-**

**Shelbs**


	5. Chapter Four: One-on-One

**Sorry this update took so long! I've been really busy with my Youtube channel, so most of my fanfictions have been a little late. But I'm working hard now! I'm bad with schedules, but I think the next update should be within three or so days.**

**I'm also trying something new.**

**If you want an update sooner than three days, I want you to review me something nice you have done for someone in the last week or so. This could be anything from help a lost kid in a supermarket find their parents, or even something small like picking up stray trash in the park.**

**One I get five reviews on something nice you have done, I will update within the hour. AND THATS A PROMISE!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

Chapter Four:

After returning to the cabin, I threw myself onto my bed and began to sob. My life was slowly coming to an end, seconds on my clock ticking away, getting closer and closer to the end. A Princess who will fall to the great and mighty Captain Hayden, the most feared pirate in all of Hoenn.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying to myself. But I do know that after a little while, the door creaked open and two shadowy figures walked in.

I screwed my eyes shut and looked away. If it was a Pirate here to kill me, I didn't even care. I was dead anyways. I felt surprise course through me however, when both figures whispered softly to each other and sat on either side of my bed looking at me in concern. The one on the left looked at me with pity and empathy, and the one on the right looked sorry, but downright awkward.

Feeling some of the Princess wash back through me, I wiped my eyes and tried to act tough. Pretend it never happened. Princesses don't cry.

"May?" The one on the left whispered, and I sighed at the sound. That was defiantly Dawn. The only friend I had throughout the hell I call my childhood.

"Are you alright Princess?" The one on the right asked in a more gruff tone. I cracked a small smile. That voice was Misty, which made sense. She felt bad for me, even though she didn't quite know what to do to make me feel better. She was a Pirate after all. But it was still a nice gesture.

I laughed lightly, which caused both figures to look at each other in confusion. I shook my head and sat up, looking at the two girls gratefully.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "You two made me feel better just by being in the room."

Misty looked unsure. "Umm, okay? But thanks for feeling better Princess. because I had no idea what I was doing."

I laughed a little more strongly that time, and soon both Misty and Dawn we're laughing too.

Once the laughing died down, it began to get awkward, neither of us knowing what to say. What do you tell a girl whose death was guaranteed?

Dawn fumbled with something on her belt for a moment before reaching out and handing me a pokeball. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at her, and she just smiled softly.

"Drew gave me Beautifly and Piplup. It took him some convincing though, and he said if you draw a toe out of line, she's going overboard, but I wouldn't be too concerned."

I felt excitement grow in my chest and I grinned and threw her Pokeball in the air just as Dawn and Misty threw theirs. Beautifly appeared and trilled in delight when she saw me, and landed on my head.

Dawn's Piplup appeared next, and the small penguin Pokemon jumped about and hugged Dawn's legs, and the girl laughed and hugged the Pokemon back.

Misty's Pokemon was one I had only seen in books. I gasped, and looked at her Pokemon in admiration. "Misty... you have a Vaporeon?"

The small blue eeveeloution cooed and wrapped itself around her trainer's legs. The redheaded Pirate's face was the most serene I had ever seen it. "Yeah, I've had her since I was a little girl. I couldn't bear to leave her behind when I left to join the Pirates."

We sat in the small room, playing with our Pokemon and talking about our lives for a while. I learned more and more about a Pirates lifestyle from Misty, and it wasn't a horrible life after all. Every Pirate was taken care of, and each Pirate was guaranteed friendship, family and respect on board. The only problems they ever seem to have would be from their enemy Pirates on board the Shooting Rockets.

Misty told us we we're lucky it was only the Dark Rose that had captured us. The Shooting Rockets were a band of Pirates that lived for mass murders and thieving. The members of the Dark Rose steal quietly, whereas members of the Shooting Rockets kill, and leave no witnesses alive.

The ship has two married co-captains who go by Jessie and James, and their first mate is a devious yet romantic man who goes by Harley. The three enjoy stealing females from nearby kingdoms and selling them in the next, and any men they find are dead before they can even scream.

"It's our life goal to stop them." Misty explained with a grim look of determination. "We may be Pirates, but we live by a code. What they are doing isn't just wrong, it's **evil**."

Suddenly the Dark Rose didn't seem so horrible.

Dawn was quiet the whole time, looking down with a grim expression and her blue eyes were shinning with conflit.

"Dawnzy?" I whispered quietly. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know if I should become a Pirate May." She whispered. Misty looked slightly offended, but then her looked faded to one of confusion.

"Isn't this life better then one of loneliness and poverty? We all protect each other here Dawn. You have nothing to fear."

Dawn turned to look at Misty with narrowed eyes. "I do have something to fear! My best friend, o my sister has god knows how long before your captain kills her! And then all of a sudden you want me to live on the same boat as her murderer? May was always the one who wanted to run away, to live the life of adventure. I just wanted a life where I wouldn't be afraid, or feel alone! If you kill one of the people I love, the only person left who I love, what kind of life is that for me if I then stay here with you?" Dawn's voice cracked on her last sentence, and Misty looked taken aback.

"I didn't think of it that way..." she whispered, and Vaporeon wound around her legs and Piplup hugged Dawn's legs sadly. Beautifly on the other hand, just had a look of horrible sadness and understanding on her face.

It was silent again, and suddenly everything clicked for me. "No Dawn, you will stay here with them."

The room seemed to drop 10 degrees. Dawn looked shocked, and Misty looked more confused then ever.

"May..." Dawn whispered, but I cut her off by giving her a determined glare.

"You are going to stay here, because it is safe and welcoming for you. You are going to stay here, because when I die, I want to make sure you are 100% happy, healthy and alive and thriving. You are going to stay here, because I know that if you don't become a Pirate, you are not going to have any income, or you may die of starvation back home, because Hoenn is not somewhere I want to ever have you return to. It's somewhere even I don't think I want to return to anymore!"

My voice was rising, and getting more and more desperate with each word. Both the girls and the Pokemon were silent and looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Dawn, you were right before we were taken aboard this ship. It's us or nobody back on Hoenn. But now... now you have the chance I wont have. The chance to have a family again, and the chance to have the freedom we **never** had. Dawn, please stay here aboard this ship. If you wont do it for yourself, please do it for me."

Dawn nodded, and raced forward and hugged me, sobbing softly to herself. "I will May. I trust you. I just don't want you to die."

Misty smiled at the slight of us, and crossed her arms smugly. "Welcome to the crew Dawn. You're training starts tomorrow."

"Indeed it will." A voice came from the door, and my blood ran cold. That voice...

"Until then, I must talk to July alone."

Misty stiffened, and Dawn looked outraged, "No way are we letting you be alone with her!" But I turned to look at him coldly. "If you want to kill me Drew, just do it now."

The figure of Drew Hayden walked cockily into the room, a smug smile on his face.

"I didn't intend to kill you August, but if that's what you want, it can surely be arranged." Drew smirked, and I rolled my eyes and Misty shouldered her way in front of me. "Captain, with all due respect, I will not allow you to kill the Princess."

Drew sighed and crossed his arms. "Misty, how many times must I ask you to just call me Drew. We've known each other for years now, it's only fitting."

Misty's eyes narrowed. "I only call you Captain when I intend for something to go my way Drew."

Drew shrugged. "Fair enough. Believe it or not, I wasn't going to kill September. I was only going to talk to her."

Misty crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

Drew sighed and unsheathed his sword and tossed it to Misty. "Now do you believe me body guard?"

"Alright fair enough, but only if May is okay with being alone with you." Misty shrugged.

I nodded. If he was going to kill me, he would have done it already. "It's fine. I'm going to die anyway, so I have nothing to lose. You two go on ahead and do whatever Pirates do to train." I smiled weakly at Dawn and Misty, who still looked hesitant, but finally walked out of the cabin after returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"But we'll be back in ten minutes May!" Dawn called as the cabin door slammed shut.

"Alone at last." Drew joked, but I wasn't really in the mood, just looking at him warily with my arms crossed.

"Why did you want to talk to me alone?" I asked, while recalling Beautifly with a questioning stare.

Drew looked at me in interest, and our eyes met. His emerald eyes were gazing into mine with interest, new found compassion and another expression I couldn't read.

The most feared Pirate in all of Hoenn then began to speak.

**There we go! A little cliffhanger, and in the next chapter will be DREWS POV!**

**So if you want that early update, remember to review something nice you have done for someone!**

**Love y'all!  
**

**Shelbs**


	6. Chapter Five: Its My Fault

**Alrighty! I posted a brand new chapter because I really felt bad for Ama Zon and his baby sister, so this chapter is dedicated to you two!**

**But I'm still sticking with my five review of nice things for another early chapter. So go on and make the world a better place!**

**Anyways...**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter Five:

(Drew's POV)

"I saw what you did there." I whispered to the Princess of Hoenn. My arms crossed, and I looked at her in slight awe. The girl had defiantly impressed me.

Maybelle raised one eyebrow. "What did I do?" The girl questioned, but I had began to take in the girl's presence and use this time to examine her once again.

She was absolutely stunning. I could easily say she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long luscious brown hair she wore slightly wavy, that landed along her mid back, and lightly tanned gorgeous skin. She also had a very slender figure, though clearly flexible and powerful from what I had gotten, especially since she had managed to surprise me with that kick.

But her eyes, oh her eyes. Sparkling pools of sapphire that seemed to reflect every ocean I had ever crossed. Glimmering with hope and kindness though I deserved neither from her. Not that her eyes ever seemed to shine with kindness when she looked at me. The only time our eyes had met were when we had first met and I had practically sentenced her to death, and now.

But what do I tell her? Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, and I won't let you die? What kind of Pirate was I? Now I had to choose between following my head, which would be to carry on my plan, or follow my heart.

I wasn't sure where my heart was leading me though. It couldn't be love, I had only just met the girl. I was a firm believer that there was no such thing as love at first sight. It didn't happen. Life isn't a fairy tale, and reality is just hidden behind false beliefs and misery.

At least that was what my father had always told me. Before my mother killed him while drunk on the ships brandy, and when she awoke from the influence, she threw herself overboard in her misery. I had only been about six years old at the time, and had to learn everything for myself, including how to run a ship. My ship. The Dark Rose, named after my beloved childhood friend and Pokemon Roserade.

The life of a Pirate was hard, but at least I had a sense of justice, and not just a fuel of hate, misery and lies. Of course, the royals hated us, calling us things that ranged from scoundrel to words I had never even heard of, but made me cringe nevertheless. But I made the Dark Rose a ship that we liked to say follow the laws of Robin Hood, steal from the rich give to the poor.

That doesn't mean we go to land and give however. No, the money we stole still went to the ship, keeping it stable, and from my point of view anyways unsinkable, but I also gave people the lives they could never have. In fact, most of my crew are young people I took away from their former lives to introduce them to a life where they were safe and free.

For example, Leaf had been thrown out of her house by her deranged father after her mother had died. Gary ran away from the orphanage. Paul was a street boy who stole from local markets. The list goes on.

The choice between my head and my heart was tough. It didn't help that money was also a major factor. The Princess was worth more than the whole ship, and everyone on it. But I couldn't just sell her, that's what the Rocket's did. I had to stay true to our honours.

My ship was at war with King Norman. That lazy good for nothing ruler wanted nothing but money. And if stealing his daughter finally showed him how much of a crappy ruler he was, so be it.

But still, Maybelle was such beauty and it is a shame something as amazing as her would be going to waste. Not to mention skill, that girl was wicked with a sword. Plus, she had seemed to form body guards out of some of my most valuable crew. Becoming friends with Misty was no easy task, and earning the loyalty of my first mate Ash was just as difficult. If she somehow managed to befriend Paul, I would call her a miracle worker.

While I had been thinking, the Princess had been looking at me with growing irritation, her arms crossed. "Well, are you going to say something or just stand there like an idiot?"

Did I mention how feisty she was?

I smirked lightly at her, flicking green trim away from my eyes. "You convinced her to join us on the ship, even though it was like betraying you. Why did you do that September?"

Maybelle narrowed her eyes and frowned. "She is like my sister. I heard Misty and Ash's story, about how you took them in and cared for them. If Dawn get's even half of their treatment, it would be better for her then going back and being under my _father's_ rule. And quit calling me names _Andrew_."

I glared at her lightly, but my mid began to whirl when she said _father_ with so much hate. Maybe we were more alike then I thought. "Touche October. But I think that was very brave, and I admire you for that. I really do." I reached out from my side pocket, and Maybelle flinched backwards, but I just held up my hand with widened eyes. "Woah there! It's not a weapon I promise!"

Pulling out the small flower, I held it out cautiously to the girl. She frowned and it, and took it, a look of confusion on her face.

"Is this... a rose Drew?" She asked softly, and I nodded once to her. "It's for your courage, honesty and bravery. You've been on this ship for a whole day, and not once have you lied to us or seemed weak. I expected so much less from a Princess, and let me say, I was pleasantly surprised." I smiled genuinely for the first time. "And believe me, not much can surprise me."

Maybelle flushed a light pink but smiled back. "Well... thank you Drew. "

I shook my head. "You have absolutely nothing to thank me for. If it wasn't for your ridiculous father and his lying and cheating ways, you wouldn't even be on this ship November. This war is solely because of him... and because of me. December... I am so so sorry about all of this. You really don't deserve it." I bit my tongue to keep from telling her what I really wanted. To keep her safe on this boat forever and never return to Hoenn. But I knew I had to stop King Norman from causing more pain to the people.

Maybelle screwed her eyes shut and crossed her hands over her stomach in nervousness. "It's- it's fine. If you're going to stop my father, I'll help and do whatever you want."

I leaned back in surprise again. This girl is unbelievable. "But he's your father! You... _want_ him to be overthrown?"

"Yes. I believe the way he rules is wrong. He pays me no mind anyways. He wanted to have me married off for some serious gold." Maybelle sighed, and my face began to get red with anger.

"His only daughter was going to be married off depending on how much a suitor would pay?" I growled lowly, and my fists began to tremble in anger. I don't remember the last time I was so angry.

Maybelle's eyes widened and she looked terrified. "It's okay! I'm going to die remember? It's over now!"

My breathing went shallow at her words. She will die because of me.

I wasn't worth this girls time. She was utterly flawless, having almost completely accepted her fate. She had no reason to trust me, yet she still allowed me to talk to her. Incredible.

Maybelle sighed and looked away from me, sitting back down on her bed with a depressed look on her face while she stroked the roses petals. "Is that all Drew?"

I sighed and nodded, turning away to the door. As I walked out, I gave her one last look.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you but... can you meet me on the starboard deck tonight at midnight?"

Maybelle looked at me in surprise. "Why?"

I flushed a light pink and fiddled with the door handle. "Just... because I like talking to you."

I heard her laugh, a bright musical laugh that seemed to light up the rooms atmosphere. I couldn't help but smile myself.

Maybelle smiled at me. "Of course Drew. I'll be there."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and grinned. "Thank you... Maybelle."

Thinking she would be satisfied with using her real name, I was surprised when the girl wrinkled her nose. "Eww. Please just call me May. Maybelle is so hideous."

I laughed loudly, and nodded with understanding. "Alright then... May."

With that, I left the small bunk dorm and headed back out to the captains quarters, never wanting midnight to roll around faster.

**There we go! Chapter Five is now up! But remember... five reviews about something nice you did for someone or something else for another chapter before Sunday!**

**Talk to you all later!**

**Love ya!**

**Shelbs.**


	7. Chapter Six: The Meet Up Under the Stars

**This is an interesting chapter. It isn't that long, but it's not short either. Its a very important chapter to the story, mainly because it has a lot of fluff in it. (Will be key in a big decision May will have to make in later chapters!)**

**Also, let me put this idea out there...**

**ContestShipping in a Zombie Apocalypse.**

**Yes? No? Tell me what you think because I've already started writing it :D**

**Enjoy the chapter! And as always... five reviews of nice things for another early chapter!**

Chapter Six:

That night I was anxiously waiting for midnight to roll around. I sat up in my bunk while Dawn snored in her bed next to me. Th bluenette had come running back from training, ranting about our kidnapper Paul and how he was so arrogant and rude. I shook my head and chuckled to myself, while stroking the petals on the rose Drew gave me.

Drew... my opinion on the Pirate had changed drastically since our last conversation. Was he really the mean Pirate my father had portrayed him as? I didn't think so.

When I looked outside and decided that the moon was almost as high as it could go, I got up from my bed and opened the door, sneaking down the hall to where all the Pirates we're sleeping.

I didn't realize how big the ship was until I really explored it. I had tried to get up to the right side of the ship for a while now, but it was trickier than it sounded. Once I had finally made it to the starboard decks, I looked around. Drew was nowhere to be found.

"Of course." I grumbled to myself. "He changed his mind about meeting me here."

I reached for Beautifly's Pokeball and tossed it, letting out the small butterfly. When the small Pokemon trilled at me in confusion, I smiled and waved my hand at her. "Go ahead Beautifly. You can fly around for a while. Just stay within sight alright?"

The Pokemon trilled in understanding and flew off, flying high over the ocean. I smiled at the sight of my Pokemon playing happily and sighed, resting my hands on the edge of the railing and thinking to myself.

"So you're a daydreamer?" I heard from behind me, and I spun around in shock only to relax when I saw it was just the mighty captain himself.

I smirked and turned my back on him again. "Look who decided to show up."

Drew chuckled and walked forward and stood beside me with his hands over the railing. "I'm sorry, I had a chef who needed to inform me we are running low on food. We are going to have to dock soon."

It was my turn to laugh now. "I'm assuming you're not docking in Hoenn?"

Drew shook his head and poked me in the side teasingly. "You are a vision Maybelle."

I wrinkled my nose. "Don't call me that!"

Drew laughed and poked me again. "You must like it more than the month of the year, unless you want me to go back to calling you that."

"The more you call me Maybelle, the more I will call you Andrew." May decided, a smug look on her face.

Drew shot her a cross look. "Whatever you say Maybelle."

"That's fine Andrew."

"Good Maybelle."

"Andrew."

"Maybelle."

"_Andrew._"

"_Maybelle._"

"**ANDREW**"

"**MAYBELLE**"

"_**ANDRE**_-"

"Care for a Rematch?"

I stumbled back in surprise and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm sorry?"

"A Sword fight." Drew drawled with a classic smirk, flicking hair away from his bandanna. "If you win, you can keep the sword you fight with. If I win, you have to be my servant all day tomorrow."

"Hmph." I grumbled. "That doesn't seem very fair."

Drew laughed and crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll also throw in free walk around the ship. Is it a deal?"

I frowned, thinking of the options in my head. Free walk would be nice, and a sword to defend myself would be even better.

"Alright." I smirked. "You have yourself a deal."

The Captian drew two swords from his belt and tossed one to me, which I caught easily, swinging it for effect. "Since when did you have two swords Andrew?" I teased playfully.

Drew grinned and lunged forward, which I parried easily. "Since you stole my first one earlier."

I grinned mischievously and lunged, and we began to duel back and forth for a bit. He had learned by number one secret, but there was still many more I had that I wasn't able to show before in that stupid dress. Now that I was wearing cloth however...

I lunged quickly and flipped my sword upwards, effectively knocking away Drew's sword before he could counter, causing it to go flying across the deck.

Drew shook his head in amazement. "Alright you win." I beamed in delight and jumped in excitement. "Yes! Now I can keep the sword _and_ walk freely!"

I leaped in excitement while Drew just laughed. "You never fail to amaze me... May."

I stopped and turned to look at the captain of the Dark Rose, noticing the little things for the first time.

Despite everything my father said, he was compassionate, letting me walk free on the ship. He was understanding, giving Dawn a home when she didn't have one. He was kind, talking to me a few hours ago to cheer me up. He was friendly, he treated the crew like his own family. He was brave, trying so hard to make sure the King failed in hurting more of his people. And again, as much as I didn't mind admitting it... he was incredibly handsome.

Wait... what did I just say?

I smiled up at the captain, who looked both nervous and happy at the same time, and that's when I realized it.

Drew was a good person.

I turned to see Beautifly return from her flight, and I called her back into her Pokeball with a smile. Then I turned to the captain and suddenly felt very nervous, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for everything Drew." I whispered, and the captain laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't say thank you May. You don't deserve any of this."

**Now wasn't that just adorable?**

**Remember... FIVE REVIEWS OF NICE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE FOR SOMEONE ELSE!**

**Then and ONLY then will I update early.**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	8. Chapter Seven: I Was Trying To Help

**Hey guys! I have a new longer chapter for you! This one is actioned packed as well!**

**Side note, I posted a new story called The End is Coming. Its a contestshipping Zombie Apocalypse fic! Check it out!**

**Anyways...**

**Here is the chapter!**

Chapter Seven:

Before I went to sleep, I tucked the rose Drew had given me into the pocket on my black and white shirt. It was probably one of the most genuine gifts I had ever received from a boy, even if he was a Pirate. Better than any gold or silver Princes had given me.

That night my dreams were peaceful, until I suddenly got a rude awakening at six o'clock in the morning from Misty, who burst through the door looking like a maniac with her Vaporeon at her side who wore a similar panicked look.

"Dawn! May! Quick wake up!" Dawn screamed in terror and fell out of her bed in shock, and I sprang up quickly and drew my new sword in a rush, but relaxed when I just saw the red head.

"Misty? What's going on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn had gotten out of her bed, and quickly wrapped her pink bandanna around her head while I did the same with my red one. "Is something wrong?"

Misty had her sword drawn, and she had a terrified look on her face. "The Shooting Rockets are right behind us. We need to attack right now. Dawn let's go."

I gave Misty an appalled look. "What about me?"

Misty gave me a look of sympathy. "Drew told me to take you down to the captains quarters. Roserade is in there to protect you, and you can call Beautifly to help as well."

"But I can fight!" I argued with an angry look.

Misty rolled her eyes. "I know you can May, but the point is no other ship can know you are aboard! Remember?"

I hissed through my teeth in frustration and sighed, tightening my bandanna and grabbing my sword. Misty was right as usual. There was nothing I could do without giving away my location. "Alright fine. Let's hurry before something horrible happens."

I tossed Beautifly's Pokeball and I saw Dawn do the same. As we ran towards the captains quarters with our Pokemon by our side, I turned quickly to Dawn and Misty. "Please you two, be careful."

Dawn nodded, and Misty just smirked. "Will do Princess. Now get inside."

Hearing the shouts of everybody on board I ran inside the captains quarters to see Roserade waiting for me. The Pokemon nodded once when she saw me and I sighed and waved half halfheartedly back.

Sensing my discomfort, the Pokemon looked slightly guilty. "Rose? Rose Roserade?"

I turned in surprise. "Oh no Roserade, this isn't your fault at all! I don't mind being in here I just wish I could be helping fight you know? But the captain sure is stubborn." I sighed and the rose Pokemon seemed to relate to that, because she nodded. "Rose Roserade..." The Pokemon agreed.

Time seemed to pass rather slowly, because every time the two of us heard a noise close to the door the rose Pokemon would make me hide behind a row of boxes then raise her roses threateningly.

From the outside of the room I could hear shouts and screams of pain and terror, and my heart began to sink. I didn't like this one bit. Dawn could be hurt out there. Misty could have been killed already. Ash, Paul, Gary, Leaf, _Drew. _Any of them could have died already.

Suddenly I heard the doorknob slowly begin to turn, and I panicked, reaching for my sword. But there was no need, because Roserade shoved me behind the boxes again and then dove after me, ready to protect me.

A tall shadowed figure walked in, and I caught a glimpse of long purple hair and a silver earring.

"Now what could Hayden have been trying to desperately protect in here?" The voice grumbled. "Stupid Jessie, making me check every room. We're not going to find gold in a room with _windows_ for crying out loud."

The figure shuffled towards Roserade and I and the rose Pokemon's eyes widened and it jumped out of its hiding place to cover for me.

The shadowed figure chuckled in amusement. "Ah, a Roserade! Your pretty roses will be perfect! They sell for high prices in Kanto that's for sure. Now hold still and I'll make this quick..."

The figure reached for his sword, and Roserade narrowed her eyes and raised her roses to swing at the figure, and I heard a ripping nose and Roserade smirked at the figure squealed in pain.

"You'll pay for that you insolent Pokemon!" The figure snapped his elbow and it connected with Roserade, and the Pokemon cried out in surprise and pain as it was thrown across the room. I covered my mouth in horror as Roserade struggled to get up, before collapsing to the floor weakly. What a dirty trick!

The figure stepped into the light and I saw a green pirate hat and a green and purple clothing, although his shoulder was ripped and there was blood coming from it. That Roserade was tough! The figures green eyes we're dark and evil, and he laughed wickedly and stalked towards the unconscious Pokemon.

"See now we have to make things difficult don't we." The man chuckled, raising his sword above his head. I decided I had to jump in now, or things would get bad. Unsheathing my sword, I held it under the mans and blocked it from connecting with Roserade. The Pirate gasped and I kicked his sword out of his hand and tucked mine under his chin, causing his hands to go up in surrender.

I glared at him in fury and slowly backed him up towards the door. "Don't touch the captains Roserade ever again." I growled, just as the door opened and Drew stalked in with Gary and Ash at his side.

They examined the situation, and Drew looked frustrated that I had been given away, but it didn't seem like the man recognized me... yet anyway.

Drew, Ash and Gary drew their swords and glared harshly at the man, who gulped in terror now that he was surrounded.

"Harley!" Drew spat, clearly furious. "What are you doing in my cabin?"

So this was the first mate of the Shooting Rocket's? Not as scary as I imagined.

Even though he was terrified, Harley crackled. "I could ask the same about this girl here. Now who is stealing women Drew?"

I dug the sword closer to his neck, my eyes narrowed as Harley backup in surprise. "He did not _steal me_!"

Harley whistled mockingly. "Oh, we have a tough one here don't we."

I used my other hand to punch this stupid pirate upside the head, while throwing him to the floor with the hilt of my sword. "Yep." I smirked when Harley squealed in pain.

Gary looked mildly impressed. "Nice one May!"

"Thank you." I fake curtsied, shooting him a smile. "I try."

Drew and Ash however realized the mistake and shot Gary a look of horror, but the boy just looked confused. "What?"

Harley unfortunately caught on. "May? You mean Princess Maybelle? So yo are the scoundrels that kidnapped her!"

My eyes widened in shock and Drew looked furious. But noticing our surprise, Harley snapped up before any of us could react and raced out the door. The four of us raced after him, yelling for someone to stop him, but nobody could catch him in time. As Harley called for a retreat, I saw a hint of blue and purple hair nod and begin to put the boat in motion, and Harley and the rest of the crew leaped on board before we could stop him.

As we saw the Shooting Rocket's speed away, all we could do was watch.

Drew growled in fury and threw his sword into the wall as hard as he could. "Why didn't somebody stop _them_!" He roared, causing a few people to jump away in terror.

The terrifying captain turned to me, his emerald eyes narrowed. "And why did you not just stay hidden! This could have been completely been avoided, but you had to be stubborn about it!"

"Excuse me?" I snarled back, causing a few people around me, including Ash, Gary, Misty and Dawn's eyes to widen, but they remained silent. I couldn't help it. How could he believe this was my fault! I tried to help save Roserade! He should be grateful!

"I tried to save your Roserade in case you didn't notice! The poor thing had be knocked unconscious trying to keep me safe, and just as Harley was about to strike her dead, I jumped in front and blocked him with my sword. That's when you walked in! I saved her life!" I yelled, angry now. My voice had risen so nearly the entire ship could hear me.

"Roserade can handle herself!" Drew spat back, his eyes dark with fury. "She doesn't need a snobby, upstuck, bitch Princess like you to help her!"

I recoiled in shock, and everyone winced at his harsh tone. He knew he had drawn the line too, because he immediately looked sorry after he had said it. He opened his mouth as though to apologize, but I had had enough. I threw my sword into the deck flooring in anger, and then reached in my shirt to pull out the rose he had given me, tossing it at his feet as hard as I could.

I was almost glad when I saw the hurt look in his eyes.

Whirling around, I avoided everyone's stares and stalked off, clearly pissed at the mighty Captain Drew Hayden.

**Phew! Now that the biggest fight between the two of them happened, I will be able to relax without having my heart ache. I just love these two so much :D**

**Five Reviews of Nice Things you did for others for another early chapter!  
**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Tournament

**TWO LONG CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!**

**I'm feeling very lovely today, so I put up two chapters at once, as well as another chapter of The End is Coming. Oh, and a new chapter of WCFOOD will come out within the next few days.**

**I know this may be asking a lot... but maybe... ten reviews for two chapters in one day? *gives hopeful look***

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter Eight:

(Drew's POV)

I watched May stalk off, shaking with anger, and I winced. I really hadn't meant to say that. I was being ungrateful and selfish, she had just saved Roserade's life.

Oh great. Now I had a head versus heart dilemma again. My head said to continue being the Captain of a Pirate Ship. Don't take this crap from anyone, continue being powerful and scary and make the Princess mad. She was the Kings _daughter_!

But my heart said chase after her. Make her feel better. Apologize a million times over and then beg for her forgiveness.

I had to go with my head for now.

I realized my crew were still staring at me, so my eyebrow furrowed and I glared at everyone. "Well? What are you looking at? Get back to work all of you. Get Solidad to treat your injuries than have her come up to the Captains Quarters to heal Roserade. That's an order!"

The crew jumped and got back to work immediately, although Ash and Misty caught up to me right away. Dawn raced away as quick as she could, probably to go down to see May. Good, if I couldn't comfort her, she could.

"Drew, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Misty questioned, placing her hands on her hips while Vaporeon nodded in agreement from by her foot.

Ash seemed unsure, but Pikachu seemed to be glaring at me. "Sir, we know Harley got away, but it wasn't anybody's fault. Things like this just happen sometimes.

I already knew that. It's just sometimes I wish I could control things like this. Instead of telling this to my crew though, I turned my back on them, walking back towards my quarters with a simple flick of the hair.

"Get back to work." I growled, trying to show emotion, but failing miserably when my voice cracked on the last word.

I didn't look back at them until I had slammed the door shut in my quarters, and then walked over to tend to my hurt Roserade.

(Line-Break)

(May's POV)

"I save his Pokemon, and what does he do to repay me?" I snarled, throwing Dawn sword repeatedly at the wall so it stuck, before grabbing it and repeating the process. "He humiliates me in front of the whole crew! What a great-fricken-person-he-is." I snapped, stabbing the wall over and over with each word I said.

Dawn had been trying to calm me down for the last hour, and so far nothing was working. Eventually my best friend had just sat on the corner of the bed and listened to me rant.

"May, I don't see why you're getting so worked up. It's not like his opinion matters anyway. Sure, he's a jerk for calling you those names, but I don't understand why you would be so mad about it!"

Of course I knew why it mattered to me. Because just a mere 8 hours ago, he had given me a hug and told me none of this was my fault, and all of a sudden _everything_ is my fault. Talk about mixed feelings!

But I couldn't tell Dawn that, because she doesn't even know that last night happened.

I was thankful to hear a knock on the door to stop me from having to respond, and when it opened I saw Misty, Ash and Leaf standing there, swords in their hands.

"Hey Dawn, May! You guys want to come practise for a while? We want to sharpen up our skills in case we have trouble with the Rockets again." Misty beamed, and I nodded furiously, desperate for a chance to leave the cabin without running into Captain Mixed Feelings.

"Oh here May," Ash smiled, handing me my sword. "We grabbed this before we left main decks."

I sighed with relief and took it, and gave Dawn's back to her. "Thanks Ash."

I got to know Leaf a little more on the way over as well, learning that although serious, the girl was very fun to hang out with, and a formidable opponent with a sword. She had also brought her Pokemon Ivysaur on board, but he preferred to sleep in his Pokeball when he wasn't working.

On the way down to the arena, we also ran into Gary and his Pokemon Umbreon, and Paul and his Electabuzz. Gary decided to join us for a round or two, and Paul said he would come, but he would rather watch.

I noticed Dawn kept glaring at Paul, and whenever the purple haired boy would see this, he would snicker and say something like. "Whatch'a looking at Troublesome?"

I thought it was funny, but apparently Dawn didn't because she would just huff and turn away.

We had a mini tournament to decide who was the greatest swordsman (or woman) and I got paired up with Gary first, and the winner would play Ash. I beat Gary with little trouble, and soon found myself winning against Ash as well. Ash looked amazed, and Gary looked hurt but interested.

Misty had cleaned Leaf and Dawn quickly as well, and soon it was down to the two of us.

We circled each other lithely, each trying to find an opening where we could attack. Misty made the first strike, which I countered with little difficulty, and soon struck from her left. Misty jumped back in surprise but dodged, and growled lowly when she saw I was winning.

"How-are-you-so-good-at-this!" Misty gasped, saying a different word every time I swung my sword and it connected with hers.

I leaped backwards and shrugged. "Practise?"

I jumped and managed to knock her sword out of the way and it clattered to the floor and I placed the blade against Misty's neck.

The redhead groaned and slapped her forehead, and everyone cheered.

"Well! Looks like May wins the tournament." Gary smirked, and I saw something out of the corner of my eye and stiffened when I recognized what it was.

"Not yet she hasn't. She still has to beat me." Drew chuckled, raising him own sword.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"And if I win?" I growled lowly. Still not looking at him.

Drew snickered, flicking hair away from his eyes. "Does the winner always need a prize."

My eyes narrowed and I turned to look at the Captain with a glare. "If you're involved... yes."

The Captain whistled lowly, and I could tell my friends around us were getting nervous, although excited to see this battle as well.

"How about another rose." The Captain offered.

Forgetting there was people in the room for a second, I crossed my arms. "Could you add an apology in as well, seeing as everything you said last night was a total lie?" That seemed to hit Drew hard, because his amused face was gone for a moment and he frowned, his eyebrow twitching.

I stiffened as Dawn snapped her fingers. "So _he's_ the one that gave you the rose! Everything makes more sense now!"

Misty nodded grudgingly, and smiled. "It's actually kind of romantic, giving a girl a rose."

I flushed a deep scarlet, and Drew's face paled. "What?!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

Everyone laughed, relieving some of the tension. I turned to Drew with a frown. "Fine, you're on."

Drew smirked and flicked away hair again. "This time May, I won't lose."

We circled each other, swords ready. This time I struck first, swinging hard to his left leg, and Drew's sword connected with mine, making a loud clang. I quickly retaliated, swinging for his head, and Drew ducked, swiping the floor with his sword at the same time causing me to have to leap into the air. I back flipped and spun back around, and our swords met again.

"You've gotten better _Maybelle_." Drew snickered, and my eyes narrowed and I swung again, only to make contact with metal once more.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch _Andrew._" I bit back, glaring at him.

Our friends were watching the fight with interest, between the Princess of Hoenn and The Captain of the Dark Rose.

We bantered back and forth for a few minutes, until Drew did something that completely surprised me.

He dropped his sword just as I was about to swing.

I stopped immediately, and recoiled in surprise, backing up. Drew just chuckled, and picked up his sword, turning towards the door. I frowned at his retreating figure and placed my hands on my hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

Drew just waved his hand. "I witnessed it."

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Witnessed what?"

Drew turned to me and smiled. "You care about me!"

I flushed red, and everyone looked at Drew with an open mouthed expression.

"What would make you think that?" I cried, blushing furiously.

Drew stopped and turned to me before sheathing his sword. "You didn't kill me, even though you could have. That is proof enough. But you we're still good May."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose, throwing it to me, and I caught it, my face for sure the same colour as the bright petals.

Drew snapped his fingers once as though remembering something. "And as for your apology May, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. I'll see you at dinner okay?"

With my face still bright red, and my mouth dropped open as wide as everyone else in the room, the great Drew Hayden turned heel and left the arena.

**Nice ending huh? Maybe Drew is having a change of heart...**

**Remember, five reviews of nice things you've done for other people for another chapter Within the hour! **

**And maybe ten reviews for two chapters? Pretty Please? **

**Love y'all!  
**

**Shelbs**


	10. Chapter Nine: SOS!

**Holy Crap, you guys are awesome! I passed 50 Reviews on this story, and let me tell you I screamed and nearly dropped my laptop when I found out! Thanks so much! **

**This chapter is special, because we learn quite a few things about Drew. More specifically, what kind of a person he really is. Also... Brendan and Max make their grand appearance!**

**But you're going to have to read the story and find out!**

**Anyways...**

**On with the Chapter!**

Chapter Nine:

Well, Drew was right. I did see him at dinner.

Not that we talked or anything. I walked down to the mess hall with Misty, Leaf and Dawn, and we sat together on one table while Drew, Gary, Paul and Ash sat at the table opposite to us, most likely discussing important plans on the ship. Although every once in a while you would see Ash and Gary come over, or Misty and Leaf swap tables.

Dinner was prepared by the ships medic Solidad, as well as the chef, a young man who said his name was Brock. They welcomed me on the ship, and knowing I didn't get the chance to eat in the morning or last night, even offered me seconds which I gratefully accepted. The food was delicious, which surprised me seeing as I was served my Pirates.

After dinner us girls filed out of the mess hall and talked for a while on the port deck, and although I had loved the food, the selfish part of my stomach was growling, and knowing me it was for one thing only.

Chocolate.

Ever since I was little, it had been my favourite dessert treat. I had a bar of it usually every two days, and my body was craving it, but I didn't raise my voice about it. We were on a Pirate ship! What could they do about my craving for chocolate?

Dawn giggled to herself at my discomfort, knowing all about my inner conflict, and soon Leaf and Misty had caught on too.

"May, whats wrong?" Leaf asked in confusion, and my stomach literally chose that exact moment to growl.

Misty looked at me in shock. "No way! How are you still hungry! You ate seconds for crying out loud!"

I shrugged sheepishly. "It's nothing, just my body being weird I guess."

"Nu uh May." Dawn giggled. "Don't lie to us. You want chocolate!"

Leaf and Misty shared amused glances while I flushed and shook my head. "No Dawn! I'm fine!"

Misty laughed and reached into her belt, smirking at me. "Oh really May? So I guess you don't want any of this?"

She pulled out a gold wrapping, and instinctively my mouth watered. No way... how did Misty get that!

I gulped and let out a shaky breath. "Wh-Where did you get that?"

Misty's smirk expanded, and soon Leaf and Dawn were laughing loudly. "You don't think us Pirates get craving too? I'm feeling too nice to tease you, just take it. I have a whole stash on board."

The red head tossed me the gold wrapping, and deserting all my Princess side, I devoured it instantly, causing Misty and Leaf to share shocked looks, but Dawn just laughed.

"When May gets chocolate, she turns into a starving squirrel." Dawn explained to the flustered looking Pirates.

I flushed red and swallowed the last bite, glaring at Dawn but hiding a smile. "I do _not_!"

We all laughed, but it was cut short when a loud cry from the outlook startled us.

"SOMEONE ALERT THE CAPTAIN! WE HAVE A ROYAL NAVY SHIP ON THE STARBOARD SIDE!" The boy, who didn't look older than fifteen called in a panic. My eyes shot open in shock, and Dawn groaned.

"Well isn't this just great! We should have known that upstuck father of yours would send ships after you May."

I should have been ecstatic that my father had brought crew to save me, but at the moment I was furious. I was finally getting along with everyone and they all seemed to accept me-

Wait... what was I doing? Didn't I want to return home?

But then my father would still be a ruler and I would have to marry a suitor...

I was starting to strongly prefer the company on the Dark Rose opposed to my family. Was that wrong?

Leaf and Misty shot to their feet, Leaf running towards the Captains Quarters and Misty drawing her sword and gesturing for me to follow her.

The pirate snapped off my red bandanna and tied it gently around my mouth, carefully to still allow me to speak. When I raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged.

"Our plan is going to have to keep going into action. You are either with us or against us, but I feel like you're with us. We're going to pretend you're a hostage okay? Stand beside Drew and tell us what that dumb family of yours is intending to do to us." Misty gave me a small smile while lightly bounding my hands, but still allowing me to escape them with ease.

"Got it Misty." I shot the red headed Pirate a small smile, and soon saw Drew and the boys appear from the Captains Quarters with nervous looks on their faces. When Drew set his eyes on me, he relaxed.

Making his way over, he smiled lightly. "Good, nice to know you are still with us. The lookout told me its two officials on board with a crew. Can you identify them? One is a young man with black hair and glasses, the other a buff man with white hair and red eyes."

Well obviously my father was too cowardly to come search for me himself.

"The dark haired boy is my brother Max." I sighed, thinking of how fun the little guy was when he and I were younger. We were so close, always hanging out and playing together until my father drilled though his brain the importance of being a "King" and the way he should treat woman. Ever since his tenth birthday he stopped hanging out with me.

"I pretty sure the other man is General Brendan Kass." I growled, showing less sympathy for the man. "He was a suitor that showing my Dad in money just to have a picture of me. He's pathetic."

Drew ground his teeth together, sharing my anger. He gently put a hand through the gap in my not-so-tied hands looking at me in question. "Can I? I want to make it seem believable."

I shrugged and nodded as he lead me towards the starboard deck, Ash and Misty flanking us. Drew had told Dawn to warn the rest of the crew so she could avoid being seen, just as a precaution, and the rest of the crew who were on deck had sent out their Pokemon and were standing along the starboard side with their arms crossed. It warmed my heart to see how set they were on keeping me safe, even if it was only for money.

When the large ship came into view, I saw my brother standing proudly on the edge of the ship, Brendan next to him with a more smug look. When he saw me he broke into a smirk, and I read his eyes with anger. They were screaming, "She's mine."

Max saw me, and for a second I though his face flashed with relief, but then he returned to his proud look. When Drew stopped us all near the railing, I saw Max grab his own ship railing and call towards us.

But what shocked me the most was that beside the oh so mighty Brendan, was none other than Harley himself.

Drew snarled when he realized how the Royals managed to find us, and I gently touched his arm from the lose ropes around my arms. "It's fine Drew. They were probably following us from the start."

Beside Harley was a blue haired man, and six Pirates, but I could see more running along the decks.

"That's James, co captain of the Shooting Rockets." Drew whispered to me, pointing to the blue haired man. "I bet Jessie is still on the Shooting Rocket somewhere."

"Bring Maybelle over this instant and we will not fire at you!" He called, and I rolled my eyes and snorted. Drew looked at me in question, and I shrugged.

"They're so going to fire the second I board that ship." I growled. "Send them over here."

Drew seemed to think about it for a moment, but Misty shot me an impressed look. "It's a good plan Captain."

"We're outnumbered, why don't you come over here?" Drew called, and I took that moment to admire the strength and authority in his voice as he spoke.

There was talking and mumbles for a moment, before they decided Max, Brendan, James and Harley would board the Dark Rose. As the four men walked across the planks, Drew leaned in as an attempt to whisper something to me.

"May, is there anybody you care about aboard that ship?" He mumbled, and my eyes widened in realization on what he was going to do. I took in a deep breath and scanned the ship. There were very few actual military officials on board, most of them were Pirates for the Shooting Rockets.

This was to bring down my father. I reminded myself. It had to be done.

Narrowing my eyes, I shook my head.

Drew sighed and nodded slowly to Gary, who was off in the far corner with Leaf and Paul. Gary grinned wickedly and smirked, and Leaf nodded and dashed off towards the other end of the starboard side.

Once the four men successfully boarded the Dark Rose, Max at once drew his sword and glowered at Drew. "Release Maybelle at once!"

I rolled my eyes, and Drew laughed, instantly drawing his sword and holding it up against my neck. I feigned looking terrified, but the squeak of surprise was genuine.

Brendan's eyes widened and he charged forward in fear. "Let her go!"

It was Drew's turn to smirk. "What will make me General?"

Brendan snarled and drew his sword, lashing at Drew who easily deflected.

Drew clicked his tongue at Brendan as though he were a naughty toddler. "Dear me General, but it seems what is about to happen is your doing."

Harley and James shared terrified looks, and turned to call to the ship, but was easily silenced when Paul appeared behind them and covered their mouths, smirking at Drew. Max and Brendan just looked confused.

"Fire!" Drew roared, and at once everybody with Pokemon were shouting orders, and attacks of all kinds were launched at Brendan's ship. One particular flamethrower from Solidad's Ninetails caused the deck to lite aflame, leaving the crew unable to fight back.

Brendan and Max stared at the burning ship in shock, and Harley tried to run, only to be grabbed by Paul, who threw him to the floor.

I turned to watch the ship begin to sink, and people cried out in fear as it soon was completely submerged, and in a matter of minutes, the ship had sunk under the water, and the cries of fear faded.

Drew glared darkly at the two Hoenn officials, and released me, and I sighed and dropped the ropes from my hands and tied my bandanna back onto my head.

I turned to Drew in an attempt to scold him for sinking a whole ship, but my attempt was cut off when I was spun around and something sharp dug into my neck, cutting off my breath.

James had managed to grab me, and now had a sword held tightly against my neck.

**Well, a lot seemed to happen in that chapter! Review with some nice comments for a new chapter within the hour, and again THANKS FOR 50 REVIEWS!**

**Love y'all!  
**

**Shelbs**


	11. Chapter Ten: OverBoard!

**Okay, I think I get my new writing pattern. I avoid a story for five days, then instantly post two chapters on the fifth day.**

**I don't get it either. So don't feel bad.**

**Anyway, this chapter has many many feels. Before you read this chapter, I would watch the Pokemon Episode "Who, What, Where, When, Whynaut" #JustSaying**

**SPOILER ALERT! DREW DIES!**

**I'm just kidding! Don't hate me!**

**Anyway...**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter Ten:

I heard loud gasps and shouts of anger and fear from the people around me, but none louder than Drew, who raced forward and yelled in fury, only to stop abruptly as the metal blade was pressed harder against my neck, threatening to break skin. I gasped for breath and I forced myself to move backwards once I realized James was moving dangerously close to the railing.

"If any of you move, she dies!" James roared, and I coughed as he cut off my breath for a moment, and I felt uncontrollable tears prickle my eyes.

I searched the crowd that had formed desperately, looking at different faces. Max looked angry and terrified which was very unlike him. Brendan was looking mortified and confused. Misty looked worried and livid with anger. Dawn was crying silently, but she gripped her sword tightly. Ash looked around desperately trying to find a way to save me.

But Drew was looking right at me, his eyes searching mine. I stared back in desperation, waiting for him to bark an order or say something to help me. Drew was clenching his fists, his eyes flashing in anger and fear, and I knew he couldn't do it. Not with the risk.

James crackled and backed up slowly until we were pressed against the railing, and that's when I understood. He was waiting for the Shooting Rocket. I wonder if he would be gullible enough...

I gathered my bearings for a moment and took as deep a breath as I could manage without looking suspicious. Flashing Drew a quick mischievous smirk, I gasped loudly. "Look! A ship!"

James whirled around, and I grinned, taking this as my chance to take action. I jumped away from his sword and drew mine, while James had recovered from his initial shock of the feint, and now growled angrily, stabbing with his sword which I deflected easily and struck hard, only to be parried away.

We fought along the railing, while the crew could do nothing but watch. I knew I was decent but man was James good. I could only really block the hard swings that were coming at me, and I knew it wouldn't last long. I needed a plan, and quickly.

I bit my lip as I managed to quickly slide away from a hard swing, missing death by just an inch, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Drew jump forward in an attempt to protect me.

I parried away the blade once more just as an idea struck me. Swinging my blade to the left, I cut the railing away from the side of the boat, leaving a large hole open that flowed out to sea. The boat was stopped, I knew falling overboard could easily be fatal.

James seemed to realize this as well, because soon we both were fighting to try and knock the other overboard. Push came to shove, and when I nearly tripped over the edge, I gave up trying to be smooth about this. My new idea could easily go wrong, but I had to trust Drew and his quick reactions.

Sometimes we have to stop being polite and start getting real.

Right after James swung, I sidestepped and tossed my sword to the left, before tucking downwards and charging into James. The Pirate cried out in shock as we both went spiralling backwards, and we tumbled near the edge for a moment. We both waved out arms frantically to try and get our balance, and just like I thought Drew reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling hard.

"Gotcha!" He grinned, pulling me safely away from the railing.

James on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He quickly lost his balance, and tumbled over the edge, and just when I sighed with relief, it turned into a cry of shock as James managed to grab a hold of Drew's leg, sending the three of us over the edge with a cries of fear.

While we fell, James released his hold on Drew's leg, and I managed to grab a hold of a dangling rope on the side of the ship. With one hand I held the rope, and the other I extended to Drew, in an attempt to grab him.

I saw the look of fear in Drew's eyes, and it gave me new found motivation to reach out and grab his arm. But I had underestimated my grip on the rope and my fingers slipped, and soon the both of us tumbled straight into the water, and from the height of the fall, we landing into the water with a painful smack.

Once the shock of the colder ocean water hit me, I was incapable of moving for a second. I felt the grip Drew had on my arm slack, and I instinctively tightened my own grip. I wasn't going to let him sink.

I relaxed my body to feel the tug on where the ocean current wanted me to go, and then swam in that direction. As soon as I thought I had to breath or I was going to die, my head surfaced and I sucked in a sharp breath, pulling Drew's head up as well.

I turned to get a sharp look at the green haired captain, and the hope in my chest fell when I realized he was unconscious. I grunted in effort as I pulled him towards me, grabbing his arm and keeping his head afloat.

I made an effort to swim towards the ship, where I could see people shouting to try and toss us a rope, but I cried out in surprise as a wave instantly washed over my head, pulling us under.

I heaved upwards with effort and pulled us back up the surface, but the action had already taken a lot of my energy and I was finding it difficult to pull us towards the ship.

"Drew, you've got to wake up! I don't know if I have the strength to get us out of this current!" I begged, and I saw his eyes flicker for a moment.

**(A/N *pauses writing and smirks because Shelby knows all her readers just gasped and smiled, before exclaiming "I see what you did there!" in their heads.* Or maybe aloud. You do you.)**

Using a last bit of effort, I pushed against his stomach, and I saw water splutter from his mouth and he coughed once, before sucking in sharp breaths and looking around wildly. His sharp emerald gaze softened upon reading the situation, and he pushed himself into a swimming position and tugged on my hand while I gasped from exhaustion.

"Come on May! You can do it!" He encouraged, and I nodded and pushed myself towards the boat, our grip on each others arms never loosening.

Drew's eyes fell on the rope the crew had dropped, and he kicked hard towards it, just as another wave washed over our heads. This time, Drew pulled me into his chest before kicking both of us upwards, knowing I probably didn't have the strength to do it.

I coughed up water but narrowed my gaze on the rope, and I shared a quick look with Drew before swimming hard towards the rope. Drew caught it with his free hand and pulled me close to it, looping it around my waist. He let go of my arm for a moment as he double knotted the rope as quickly as he could, before another wave washed over us.

Just as I though Drew was going to be washed away I grabbed the back of his vest and pulled hard, looping the remaining end of the rope around his stomach. I only had time to single knot it before the crew began to pull us up, but I grabbed his arm again in case the rope came loose.

Drew gave me a slight smirk, but his eyes were glazed with exhaustion. "Nice manoeuvres back there Maybelle." He chuckled softly.

I smiled lightly back, but shivered from the wind that whipped right through my soaking clothes. "Thanks for waking up back there Andrew." I sighed, tightening my grip on his arm slightly.

Both of us had an unspoken agreement between us. We would talk about this much later. Right now we could relax and rest.

I moaned from exhaustion as Misty pulled me up first with shaky hands, and kneel beside me as she flipped off the bandanna and wrapped a towel around my shoulders. I saw Leaf doing the same to Drew, while Ash was yelling orders at the crew, Pikachu sparking in anger anytime the crew questioned or defied him. He was the first mate after all.

All I could really remember before I passed out was Max and Brendan picking fights with Gary and Paul, before Max shot me one worried look before being shoved down towards the dorms.

**My poor little heart! That was a truly epic chapter on my part I think, so I'm for sure giving myself a pat or two on the back.**

**For those of you who didn't get that little A/N back there, I would ask for you to refer to a Pokemon Episode called "Who, What, Where, When, Whynaut"!**

**I do not own Pokemon BTW, just expressing my love of Contestshipping.**

**Anyways, have a great weekend everyone!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Next Time Close the Door

**Alright guys back with another chapter! I really don't want to spoil this one, so I'll just let you read, but I will say that it swaps between May and Drew's POV which I think you will be able to figure out in later chapters.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven:

Drew's POV

If I thought she was beautiful awake, it was nothing compared to when she was sleeping. Every once in a while I would see little puffs of air escape her lips, then she would breath in softly and the blanket around her would rise up slightly. Her hair was tousled, the soft brown locks thrown in every which direction along the pillow, and her face was slowly regaining its soft colour with every minute that passed.

"I'm worried about her." Dawn whispered, finally able to sit down with her sister after hours of working. "It's been a long time. What if she never wakes up?"

"Don't think like that Dawn." Misty frowned. "She'll get better."

"She already is getting better." I mumbled, pushing a lock of soft hair away from her eyes. "Look, the colour on her face is returning, and her breathing is getting more even."

Misty raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Someone's interested." She giggled.

I fought the urge to flush in colour. I wasn't stupid. There was something there in my heart for May, but I couldn't tell you what. But every time I looked at her, my heart skipped a beat and my whole body radiated happiness. Of course, I couldn't tell anyone about that.

"She saved my life." I sighed, keeping my eyes on her face. "Of course I am interested."

Misty huffed and crossed her arms. "You know that's not what I meant Captain." The redhead bit.

"Tell you what. I'll admit it when you admit your feelings for Ash." I smirked, not missing a beat.

That did the trick. Misty's whole face lit up red, and she stuttered protests, but I held up my hand. "Don't Misty. You're not fooling anyone."

Dawn giggled and sighed. "Man am I glad I don't have crushes like you two."

Misty smirked. "I don't know Dawn, Paul is certainly taking an interest in you."

"He is not!" Dawn whined, flushing red. "He hates me, and I hate him!"

As if on cue, Paul's cold voice could be heard from behind the door. "Hey Troublesome, are you almost done in there? Get Misty and come up to the training room pronto."

"Alright Paul!" Dawn growled. "I know! You said it three times this morning!"

"Just making sure that tiny brain of yours doesn't forget!" Paul bit back, and Dawn clenched her fists in anger.

When the footsteps faded away, Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, looking angry even though there was a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You two will be together before Christmas." Misty sang teasingly, and I couldn't help but nod, even when Dawn snapped in frustration and began yelling protests.

"Hey Dawn calm down!" I winced, keeping my eyes on May's face. "You think she's going to want to wake up with you yelling?"

Dawn flinched back and hastily shook her head. "No, sorry."

I stared intently at the sleeping girls face, willing her to wake up. I was starting to miss her. "May? Wake up, everyone is missing you." I whispered.

(Line-Break)

"May? Wake up, everyone is missing you." I heard an angelic voice whisper to me. I groaned and forced my eyes to flicker open, and once I saw a flash of green hair I blinked a few times to wake myself up.

When everything wasn't blurry anymore I opened my eyes to see I was back in my cabin, the light of the morning shining through the single porthole. I looked around and saw three people sitting on the edge of my bed, the first being Dawn, who let out a sigh of relief when she saw me awake, the second was Misty, who shot me a grin, and the last was none other then Drew Hayden himself, who's soft face and voice had faded into his usual trademark smirk.

"Guys?" I croaked, wincing at how raspy and broken my voice sounded. "What the hell happened?"

Dawn winced at the harsh memory. "James threatened you, and you had a sword fight. Both of you managed to nearly fall over the edge until Drew grabbed you. Then that complete _asshole _thought that it would be a good idea to grab Drew's leg." She quickly turned angry at the memory.

My memory returned and I shot upwards immediately. "Oh my Arceus! Where is James!" I growled sitting up instantly. "I'll kill him!"

Once I had sat up I felt light headed instantly. I winced and clutched my head, and Drew gently pushed me back down to lie on the bed. "Hey it's okay May!" He chuckled, crossing his arms with a genuine smile.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, he's dead. He never surfaced, even after you two did."

I sighed and put my hands over my eyes. "Oh. How long have I been out?"

Drew wrinkled his nose. "Three days."

My eyes widened. "What?! That long?"

Misty smirked and Dawn nodded, before they got to their feet and turned towards the door. "Hey May, don't sweat it, you needed that rest." Dawn soothed, and Misty laughed loudly. "Yeah, if I had to drag a hundred and seventy pounds through the water I would be tired too. Now we got to get back to work, but Drew will fill you in on... what you missed." She shot me a wink, and I fought the urge to blush.

Wait... blush? That was new.

Once the two girls left, I suddenly felt very awkward. Not quite knowing what to say.

"Um, I'm glad you are feeling better Drew." I began awkwardly, and Drew shot me his trademark smirk and laughed. "You have been sleeping for three days, and the first thing you say when we meet is to announce you are glad I'm okay? You really are something else May."

This time I couldn't avoid the blush that appeared on my cheeks. "Um, thanks?" A sour thought washed through my mind and I winced. "Hey, what happened to my brother and the General?"

Drew snickered, flicking hair away from his eyes. "The mighty Prince and General refuse to leave their cabins. We confiscated their weapons since most of the crew were threatened more than once, but we told them they could walk freely on the ship. They keep asking to see you, but we weren't about to let that happen while you were unconscious. Their just as stubborn as you May."

I rolled my eyes and brushed hair behind my ear as I sat up. I felt completely refreshed after my very long nap, my eyes alert and my body ready to go. "Well that's the military for you." I grinned.

We feel into a silence again, but this one was more comfortable. Unlike when I first arrived on the ship, I wasn't scared of the captain. In fact, I really liked him. He was kind, loyal, brave, understanding, and now that I wasn't angry with him, very handsome.

Drew surprised me by taking my hand and squeezing it once. "Thank you May." He said softly, and I turned to lock eyes with him.

Emerald met Sapphire again, only this time there was something different. Something that wasn't there before.

"Well I couldn't just let you drown." I whispered. "It was my fault you fell in the first place."

"No it wasn't May." Drew frowned. "Everyone knows it was James' fault. He was the one that threatened you in the first place." His emerald eyes were swimming with regret, and I frowned.

"What's wrong Drew?" I questioned, looking at him in confusion.

"You- you could have died May." He whispered, taking my hand again. "I would have felt so guilty if you had. You should have just dropped me in the ocean and swam to the boat yourself."

I frowned at him and narrowed my eyes. "I couldn't leave you to die! Besides I woke you up and then you saved me!" Drew opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. He needed to know that I really cared about him now. It would kill me if I wasn't able to save him.

I grabbed the sides of his vest and straightened up to look directly at him. Our faces were inches apart, this was the closest I had ever been to him. Drew looked surprised at my outburst, but listened intently anyway.

"No Drew! Don't argue with me! You need to listen to me this time! Do you think I wouldn't have felt the same way if you had died? Not only are you the captain of a whole ship of people, but you are also very important to me! I would have never been able to look at the crew the same, if I knew it was my fault! It was my idea to push James' over the edge in the first place! Sometimes you are just so stubborn and-"

Drew cut me off by leaning in and pressing his lips against mine, and my eyes flew open at the move. I soon got over my shock and my eyes fluttered closed, kissing him back. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I heard Drew take a sharp intake of breath as I kissed him back, and I lifted one hand to tangle my fingers in his hair, while letting out a shaky exhale. Drew moved closer to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He smelled like a mix between fresh sea water and roses, and although it was unusual it make my brain go foggy and a fire rise in my stomach.

After a few moments, I saw Drew pull back, his green eyes flashing with warmth. His breathing was slightly uneven, and his hair was a mess, but otherwise he looked as perfect as always.

It was silent for a moment, both of us not quite knowing what to say, until we heard a cough from the doorway. I jumped in surprise, and Drew stumbled backwards, our eyes turning to see Misty and hear her classic snicker.

Drew opened his mouth to say something, but Misty just laughed. "Oh don't mind me, I just came down to tell the Captain he has some duties up on the deck. But I can see that you're really busy at the moment so I'll come back later."

As the mischievous red head turned to exit the room, her hand caught the doorway and she turned back to us with a smirk. "Oh, and next time make sure you shut the door."

**I couldn't help but write a little interruption from Misty there, she just seems like the type. I tried to add some Ikari and Poke shipping, but this is mainly a Contestshipping story so I didn't add as much as I know some of you would like. **

**THEY KISSED! **

**Tell me what you thought of that because I know for a fact that was my first ever kiss scene that I really wrote while trying hard... so yeah**

**5 Reviews of something nice you did for others for another chapter!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Burning Rage

**Alright Guys, I have a very important authors note in this chapter. Not only is it an explanation on why my chapters for everything are coming out so late, but to help you understand what is also going on in my actual life.**

**You see, this story is my most popular one on fanfiction. So people assume by default it is my favourite. This isn't necessarily true. Don't get me wrong, I love writing_ The Dark Rose, _and I was completely ready to finish and update more and more chapters for it, but over a large span of time. I am already moving this story along much faster then I originally intended, which is awesome! I am so flattered that all of you amazing people bothered to smack a review, follow and favourite, but this does mean I have less time to myself in real life and more time writing the three stories I currently have on fanfiction. Not to mention that I typically write less on this story, only about 1,500-3000 words per chapter, where _We Can Form Our Own Destiny_ has way more, almost 3,000-5,5000 per chapter. You can see which story I put more effort into, but don't be mistaken! I do try my hardest to make sure this story is top notch, and is pulling up all standards you guys want and deserve.**

**Now, on the topic of this story, I am currently in a writers block that I am working my way out of. Now I know you're thinking, _what does she mean? Isn't the story already under a strict timeline containing all events planned out on a chart? _Your answer would be yes. I do have everything planned out from beginning to end, however in this stage of the timeline the story could go into three possible routes. One happy, one exciting, and one that is dreadfully sad. I am going to leave this up to you. Which ending do you want? I am a hopeless romantic, so I know that the sad ending would be difficult to write, but hey! I always love writing new kinds of stories, so I can give it a shot. As for happy and exciting endings, I can do either of them as well.**

**Now here is where the fun comes in.**

**I could do all three.**

**You see, I can put an authors note at the beginning of each chapter containing a different ending, and you can decide which ending you would like to read. I could update them all at once, so you have a choice right away! I thought of this idea the other day and I think it's genius! This way I can satisfy everybody's desires on how the story could go, and not feel any regret that I didn't make the story go a certain way.**

**Phew that was a ridiculous authors note! Now that I got all this shizz of my chest, let's get on with the chapter you all came here for!**

Chapter Twelve:

For the next few minutes or so, my mind was elsewhere. Drew kissed me. He actually kissed me. After the slight incident with Misty, Drew had smirked and got to his feet, adjusting his vest and flicking hair away from his eyes. He extended a hand to me, which I took, and he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm needed on the deck May, but I'm sure you are needed down the hall. Your brother is persistent I will tell you that." He grinned, and I groaned and slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Great, what do I tell them!" I sighed.

Drew frowned and tilted his head to the side. "How about the truth... about everything." He whispered, and then laced his hand through mine.

I sighed, but looked up at him. His eyes were bright, but also flashing with confusion. I looked down with a frown. "I don't know if I can tell them about... whatever we are. They might kill me on the spot."

Drew's grip on my hand tightened. He tilted my chin up with a finger and I noticed now his eyes were bright with playfulness. Something I never thought I would see on the Captains face.

"Whatever we are?" He whispered, and I flushed and smiled slightly. "Well what are we?"

Drew laughed and leaned in, pecking my lips softly. "Does that answer your question?"

My heart was beating a mile a minute from his kiss, but I kept my cool facade. "Well that could mean quite a few things Mr. Captain." I grinned. "Care to elaborate?"

Drew laughed and touched his forehead to mine. "Let's just say Mrs. Princess, that I am very interested in you. Way more than I should be."

Now my heart was racing so fast I thought for sure Drew could hear it. "Does this mean I can live? I won't die anymore?"

Despite the harsh question, Drew grinned and leaned into me, pecking my lips once more. "No May. We won't kill you. I promise. You're way to important to me and the rest of the crew. We will do everything to keep you safe."

I couldn't mind the words to respond. I knew how much Drew and the rest of the crew needed the reward money for my return, but he was willingly giving it up in an attempt to protect me and save my life. I didn't realize this until now, but he was truly one of a kind.

"Thank you." I whispered, and Drew just chuckled and squeezed my hand. "Oh no Princess. We're not done here. You need to go and tell your brother and General Ass," I giggled at his deliberate mistake. "What your feelings are for everyone on this ship. Including me."

I took in a deep breath, and nodded slowly. "Alright, on one condition. I need Misty and Leaf to back me up."

Drew frowned. "I thought you would pick Misty and Dawn?"

I glared at the wall behind Drew. "Dawn is still in danger. If anyone found out she became a Pirate, she would be killed. She is still my sister, and I want her to be safe."

It was silent for a moment, before Drew sighed.

"You, Maybelle. Are truly one of a kind." Drew breathed after a moment or two. I grinned and this time it was I who leaned in, kissing Drew softly. Funny, it seems that we have been kissing a lot in the last hour.

After a few seconds, I pulled back and grinned. "Funny you should say that Andrew. I was thinking the same thing about you."

Drew and I then walked up towards the main deck, and the captain was met instantly by Gary, who frowned. "Captain, Prisioner Harley is being very difficult." He growled, and Drew rolled his eyes. "Tell him the more he struggles the closer his death date is moved." He hissed, and the spiky haired boy grinned and nodded, running down to the lower decks.

Drew called for Misty and Leaf. The two girls saluted to the Captain upon arriving, and Drew grinned.

"Alright ladies, I need you two to take a short break and escort Maybelle down towards the Prince and the General. She has got a little explaining to do, and it might get messy." Drew finished with a chuckle and I glared at him sharply. "This isn't funny Andrew!" I snapped, and Misty and Leaf laughed.

"I see you're all out of the lovey dovey moment downstairs then?" Leaf snickered, and I gaped at her in shock, before turning to Misty angrily. "You didn't!" I roared in surprise and slight anger, and I suddenly felt forty pairs of eyes on me, laughing. The entire crew knew, and they were basking in it.

Drew played it off as smug and cool, but I could just tell he was uncomfortable, and Dawn shouldered her way towards me with a grin. "Hey sis, why couldn't you let me on your love life for Captain Dreamboat over here?" She snickered, and I flushed bright red.

"Because it's none of your business Dawnzy." I retorted with a glare.

The blue haired girl shrugged, and shouldered Leaf with a smug smile. "Hey Leaf, kick General Kass' stupid ass for me."

Leaf frowned. "Why?"

I stared at her wide eyed. "You didn't know? The General was one of my suitors back in Hoenn. He and his rich family probably got my dads permission to propose to me if he's here."

Drew paled and his hand flickered towards his sword. "What!? Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged. "I did." A mischievous smile lit up my face and I teasingly poked his shoulder. "Why? Are you jealous?"

The crew snickered and pointed fingers at Drew, whose jaw had clenched. "Of course I am." He growled surprising everyone. "Now get going."

With that, the mighty captain Drew Hayden spun around and headed towards the Captains Quarters.

I frowned at his retreating figure, and sighed. I was going to have to talk to him later.

"Hey Princess, come on." Misty sighed, rolling her eyes. "You can talk to your boyfriend later." This resulted in more snickers from the crew, but I sighed and followed the two Pirates below decks and towards the room the Prince and the General of Hoenn were in.

We opened the door to the cabin, and I was immediately met by gasps. "Maybelle! Thank goodness you are safe!" That was defiantly Max, because he had his confident smirk upon seeing me.

I frowned cautiously, and nodded to Max. "Hello Max." The Prince stalked over and pulled me in for a hug, which I accepted. This was more like the Max from when we were younger. Thank Arceus.

When I pulled away, I turned and smiled hesitantly the General, and expected him to return the smile.

The General instead, raced forward and threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me and leaning in. "Maybelle! Darling you're alright!" I only realized what he was doing after I recovered from the shock of the hug. He was trying to kiss me.

"What are you doing!" I snapped, shoving backwards, but he wouldn't move, leaning closer to me. I turned to Leaf and Misty with a panicked look, and they reacted, unsheathing their swords and pushing Brendan backwards, who gasped.

Max shot up in anger. "What do you filthy Pirates think you're doing!" He bellowed in anger. "Brendan deserves his reunion with his fiancee!"

I gasped and clenched my fists in anger. "What!? He is _not_ my fiancee!" I growled. I knew there was something behind this. Max was being so nice because he expected me to side with them. That was not the truth anyway. I was my own person, and I choose the Pirates long ago.

Max rolled his eyes. "But he will be. King Norman has arranged for you two to get married on the time of your arrival home."

I shook my head in disbelief. "But I don't want to marry him!"

"You don't have a choice!" Max snapped.

I glared daggers at him and then turned to Misty and Leaf, who didn't look surprised at all. The just gestured for me to fight back, which I did rather eagerly.

"Well I do have a choice! You cannot control me Max!" I snapped furiously, and Max jumped backwards in shock. "In case you haven't noticed, you are on Pirate land now! You do not rule anymore! That means you have no say in what I can and cannot do anymore!" I glowered, crossing my arms.

Max growled and faced me again, showing how much we could look alike. We were standing in the same position, arms crossed and furious looks on our faces. Misty, Leaf and Brendan could only watch in awe as our fight took place.

"Maybe not now, but when we get back on land, you will have no choice but to listen to Dad and I!" He growled. "You are a Princess! You have to listen to Dad's word and respect it. You _will_ marry Brendan!"

Brendan tentatively stepped forward. "Maybelle, you are my fiancee. Accept it." He snapped coldly.

I was beginning to see red. I did something I had been dying to do since both of them stepped onto this ship. I turned to him and snapped.

"GO TO HELL!" I roared, and Brendan and Max gasped, but Misty and Leaf erupted into fits of laughter.

I turned to Brendan and took a deep breath, trying to control myself. "Listen Brendan, I do not love you. Arceus, I don't even _like_ you! We are _**never**_ getting married. Get over it."

"But why!" Brendan whimpered. "Why don't you love me! It's not like this even matters! You're going to have to marry me anyway once we reach land!"

"I don't love you because I love someone else okay!" I snapped, finally losing all control I had. "And honestly, I hope I _never_ have to get back to land!"

Max gave me a baffled look. "How can you love someone else! Who could you possibly love-"

It was silent for a moment as Max put the pieces together. His face slowly changed colour from red, to blue, to purple, and then it paled.

"You love a Pirate don't you?" He whispered after a moment. "You aren't just cooperating with the crew. You're friends with them."

All eyes were set on me, and after a few moments...

I nodded.

**Phew! That was a thrilling chapter wasn't it! It seems like the crew approve of Drew and May's relationship, but will Max and Brendan?**

**Who knows!**

**Alright, if you didn't read the authors note at the top of the page, please do! Review below what ending to the story you want...**

**Happy.**

**Sad.**

**Exciting.**

**Or all three!**

**Five reviews of nice things you've done for others for another chapter!**

**Love y'all **

**Shelbs.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Not My Sister

**Before I begin this chapter, there is two things I would like to say.**

**One, to Amazon Huntress, I know I haven't been responding to you lately, and I apologize, but I'm here now! :D I would like to give you my reasoning for my _five reviews of nice things you've done for others and I'll post a new chapter _thing. You see, I am a person who likes to hear about the good news, and not the bad. I would also like to see the world filled with beautiful happy people all the time. So if that means holding out to post a fanfiction chapter until I hear something nice, then yeah. Sorry but I'm waiting. Although I'm glad to have lots of supportive readers like you :D**

**Two, we are nearing 100 Reviews! I am so thankful to all of you who have taken your time to read and comment about my story that I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you. I do read every single review I get, and it is so encouraging to my writing :D**

**Anyway, enough rambling.**

**On with the chapter! (It's got some Ikari :D)**

Chapter Thirteen:

I nodded and tilted my head up to look into Max's eyes. "Yes."

Silence overtook the room. Max trembled and his fists were clenched, a look of undisguised fury on his face. Brendan looked equally angry, his eyes narrowed into cold slits, and his jaw locked.

"Who is it Maybelle?" Brendan glowered in fury, and I looked at him in question. When he saw my blank look he rolled his eyes. "Who do you love? I'll kill him!" He growled furiously.

I snorted and crossed my arms in disbelief. "You wouldn't last two seconds against him. As for who he is, you have already met him."

"I've never met-" Brendan began in confusion, until his eyes widened in shock. "No..."

I opened my mouth to speak, until Max beat me to it, his voice cracking in disbelief. "Captain Andrew Hayden."

I smiled at the thought of the green haired Pirate, and smirked. "That's him."

Max shook his head in anger, but Brendan looked absolutely furious, glaring daggers at me.

Leaf and Misty shared a look and sauntered forward, standing in front of me protectively. This seemed to set Brendan over the edge, and he lost his mind.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU LOVE THAT BARBARIC THEIF! TRAITOR! YOU SHOULD BE CHARGED WITH TREASON FOR THIS!" He hollered in fury. Brendan reached forward quicker than lightning, grabbing my arm and pushing me to the floor before Leaf or Misty could react. He held his fist over my face threateningly. "You are no longer a Princess Maybelle! You are a filthy, barbaric Pirate!"

Getting over my slight surprise, I did something I instantly regretted.

"You're the disgusting one Brendan! They have treated me ten times better then you ever will!" I snapped, leaning up and spitting in his face.

Brendan's face contorted with rage, and he lashed out in anger.

I cried out in pain as his fist collided with my face, and Misty yelled something I couldn't hear over the blinding agony above my eye. When my vision focused, I saw Leaf holding a sword over Brendan's neck, the General backed against the wall, and Misty leaning over me while Max watched in total confusion.

"Hey Princess? Are you alright?" Misty asked worriedly. I groaned and nodded, getting to my feet.

I adjusted the bandanna, and turned to glare daggers at Brendan, who's eyes were black with anger. "You are not a man General." I snapped, fixing my bandanna. "You are a filthy beast."

Leaf rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Brendan's collar. "Misty, let's get this animal out of here."

Misty looked at me in slight worry. "Are you going to be alright here with the Prince May?" She questioned, and I turned to my brother with a raised eyebrow.

Max stared at me in anger, although behind the look was a hint of pure sadness.

"I have nothing to say to her. I don't approve, and until the real Princess Maybelle returns, I don't wish to be anywhere near her." Max growled, and with each word a piece of my heart was shattering. My brother...

Max glared at me once more before turning around to stare out the porthole.

"Until the Princess returns, she is May. And she is not my sister." He snapped, and it felt like my heart was breaking in two.

Did my brother actually just disown me? I think he did. I mean, my father I never cared about. But Max... to me he was still little Maxxie, the brother I used to play with in the garden after school. The brother who I would comfort when he was scared of my father. The brother I grew up with.

He hates me now.

I felt my throat close up and tears that threatened to fall. "Maxxie..." I stammered in sadness.

Max just spun around and refused to look at me. "Go away... _May_."

I felt Misty put her hand on my shoulder, and I looked at her in panic. She had to do something! Her cerulean eyes met mine, and she tugged on my shoulder to herd me out of the room, Leaf and Brendan close behind, with Leaf dragging the General out of the room.

"Unhand me you filthy Pirate!" He roared, and Leaf snorted and used the hilt of her sword to smash it into his head. The General squeaked in pain and Leaf glowered at him.

"That was for hitting May..." she growled, before hitting him in the same spot again, harder this time. The General groaned in pain and Leaf smirked, throwing him roughly against the deck. "That was for being a total asshole to everyone aboard the ship." Seeing familiar spiky hair, she called out loudly. "Gary! Help me out here for a second!"

Misty herded me away from the group that had formed, and I followed her listlessly. Tears were freely falling down my face, but I didn't make a sound. I knew how uncomfortable it made Misty.

To my surprise, when we got away from the cabin, Misty pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry May. I know how hard that must have been."

I choked back tears now, realizing how great of a friend Misty was. She understood what it was like being rejected by your family. She had gone through something similar that I was going through now.

"Thanks... Misty." I stammered, rubbing my eyes. "I'm sorry, I've been doing way to much crying aboard the ship."

To my surprise, the redhead laughed. "Don't sweat it. I mean, oh my Arceus, you've been through a lot lately."

I smiled weakly back. "It's still better than being on land you know."

Misty grinned and nodded. "Trust me, I know. Now you go on over to Drew's cabin, he told me to send you there once the interrogation was over. I'll go get Dawn alright?"

I nodded, and weakly began to walk towards Drew's cabin. "Thank you Misty."

"Not a problem at all." The redhead beamed.

(Line-break)

"Come on Troublesome, you have to be better then that!" Paul barked as he blocked my swing easily. We had been training since May's crew interrogation on deck earlier, and although I was decent with a sword, Paul was way better. It seems those books May stole ages ago didn't teach you everything.

"I'm trying Paul!" I snapped, adjusting my pink bandanna which had gone slightly lopsided. I swung back harder, feeling a sense of accomplishment when his sword flew out of his hand, and Paul's eyes widened in surpirse.

From beside us, Piplup was getting a piggyback ride from Electabuzz, even if it may not have been approved by the yellow electric type. "Pip! Piplup!" The blue penguin cheered when he realized I won.

"Aww thanks Piplup!" I giggled. I turned to Paul with a raised eyebrow. "And what about you? Just admit it! I did a pretty good job!"

Paul grunted. "Whatever."

I beamed, that was like a 'wow you're awesome' in Paul language.

Over the last few days, Paul had grown on me. Opposed to not being able to stand him, he was becoming a great friend. He sat beside at meal time to keep me company with May being out like a light, and he would challenge me to sword fights to take my mind off everything. Although he was cold most of the time, he also had a softer side. I liked that.

On the topic of May, I was so proud of her. She was finally able to live her dream of adventure, and she had found an awesome guy while doing that! May was truly brilliant.

I was about to make a sly comment back at him when the training door burst open, and Misty raced inside. Raising my eyebrow, I realized how panicked she looked.

"Dawn, Brendan punched May in the face!" She cried, and I felt anger spark through me. Grabbing my sword, I raised in in rage. "I'll kill him! Where is he!" I roared.

I never approved of that slimeball. He is half the man Drew is.

Misty held up her hands in surprise. "Hey slow down! Come with me, I'm going to Drew's cabin. Leaf and Gary and bringing in Brendan and his fate will be decided then. Paul, you should come to. We're going to need backup. If my timing is right, Ash and Pikachu should already be in Drew's cabin."

I took a sharp breath, and Paul and I shared a look. His eyes were dark and I knew what he was thinking. As much as everyone loved May and Drew's new happy relationship, would killing another person really be necessary? Many had died because of it already!

We would have to wait and see what the green haired Captain thought.

**Well? How was it? :D**

**Brendan is a fun character to write. This is just as I imagined him to be anyway. Up-stuck and Prince-like, even as a General.**

**Anyway, remember! Five Reviews of something nice you've done for someone else for another chapter!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Broken Brendan

**Okay guys, I'm going to try something new with this chapter. I'm writing a more intense kissing scene, actually... I suppose it is more of a make-out scene. This story is Rated T for a reason people! :D Although your thoughts on the scene would be awesome, as well as letting me know if you think it fits with the scene and if I should write this way more often... because I gotta say it was tons of fun. (even if googling _things people do when they kiss _was awkward as hell)**

**Also, thanks soooo much for 100 Reviews! I'm so happy all of you are bothering to review my story, and I feel like I should give something back!**

**How about telling you approximately how many chapters will be in this story?**

**I will say about thirty. Maybe less. **

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW All you bloody pervs out there, no they do not have sex! Although let me know how close I should get to that kinda stuff. I'm thinking I won't do much more then maybe second base... but... eh. Your choice. I AM A PEOPLE PLEASER. **

Chapter Fourteen:

Trembling slightly, I turned towards Drew's Quarters, and raised my hand to knock on the door. After a few seconds, it opened, and the familiar green hair and eyes appeared. He gave me a genuine smile when he saw me, and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind him, obviously learning from the mistake we made last time.

"May!" He grinned, grabbing my hand. "How did it go?"

His smile faded when he saw my hurt filled gaze and he frowned. "May? What's wrong Princess?"

I slowly broke down then and there. Flinging myself and Drew and sobbing hysterically. Drew recoiled in surprise, but then his face flooded with realization and his lower lip trembled. "Oh no... May..."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me close as I cried for a few minutes, his head resting by my shoulder, whispering comforting things to me.

"May... it's going to be alright... you're going to be okay... I'm here May..."

It's funny now that I think about it. I remember how scary and intimidating he was, but now he just seemed like a big softie. He's comforting and kind, and he makes me feel better when I cry. The perfect boyfriend.

I calmed down after a moment or two, and I just hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He seemed like one of the few people I loved that wouldn't let me down.

I pulled my head back to look at Drew, wanting to apologize for crying, but he was having none of it. He put a finger on my lips to make sure I didn't speak and then wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"May... do you want to talk about it?" He whispered softly, pressing his forehead to mine.

I sucked in a sharp breath before nodding once. "Max... Max disowned me. He said I wasn't his sister anymore. That I wasn't a Princess anymore." I choked back another sob and buried my face into Drew's chest.

To my surprise, Drew pushed me back and chuckled. "Oh May, you don't get it do you." He smiled, stroking my cheek with one finger. "He didn't disown you, he let you go. Ever since you stepped foot on this ship, you've been a Pirate, not a Princess. Didn't you hate being a Princess anyway? You've said before, your biggest dream was to live a life of adventure and fun! Why not take this chance to live that life?"

I sniffed and looked up at Drew in question. "What are you trying to say Drew?"

Drew bit his lip, which I'm not going to lie was incredibly sexy, and smiled. "May... why don't you stay here with us forever?"

My heart stuttered for a moment and I gasped at the question. Was this even real right now? He was asking me... to stay on the ship with him forever? But what about the money for my return? It wasn't fair... I had to repay him somehow...

"But... Drew... what about the money?" I whispered, and the Pirate laughed and pressed our foreheads together. He grinned and ran his hands down my sides to land on my hips.

"May, you are worth more to me then any gold your father can give." He grinned, and I felt my heart melt at his words. He really cared about me didn't he? How did I get so lucky with this one.

"Well then Captain..." I smiled, bringing my face closer to his. "I would love to stay here with you."

Drew smirked and pushed us even closer together, until our faces were millimetres apart. "Good."

**(A/N This is the part where the kiss gets steamy, so if you are a little young, I would skip over the next four paragraphs. ^sings to herself^ "it's getting hot in here... so take off all your clothes")**

Then he closed the gap between us, kissing me for the fifth time that day and causing our eyes to flutter shut once again. This kiss was different though. I don't know whether it was because Drew wanted to show me how happy he was I had agreed or because I wanted to show him how much he means to me. It was passionate to say the least.

Drew breathed in deeply and pushed our bodies even closer so we were pressed against each other, while kissing me hard. I gasped at the rougher kiss and moved my hands to run through his hair before tangling my fingers in the green locks. He took my breath away, there was no question about that. My brain was going fuzzy as the kiss intensified, and the fire in my stomach returned. He was completely irresistible. And I needed more.

Drew seemed surprised that I was letting the kiss intensify like it was, and I couldn't help but smile through the kiss. I ran my hands down from his hair to slide around his neck, and I pressed out lips little harder together, encouraging him to keep going.

Drew wasted no time getting over his shock, cautiously sliding his tongue over my bottom lip. The action caused my brain to melt, and my body to instinctively react. I moaned softly, and my mouth opened slightly, and Drew gasped sharply as our tongues met. It was getting so hot, both physically and mentally, but at the same time it was a feeling of total bliss, and I didn't want the moment to end.

Unfortunately, all good things must end, because Drew pulled away after another moment or two, and both of us were struggling to find out breath again. I opened my eyes slowly and saw how close we still were, our faces inches apart, my hands gripped around his neck and his firmly around my waist.

We locked eyes, both of us looking for the right words to say. Drew managed to sum it up pretty well though.

"Wow..." He breathed, and I giggled softly, leaning in and placing one more delicate kiss on his lips. "I agree Romeo." I teased. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Drew smirked and tucked one finger under my chin with a smile. "Instinct. How about you Juliet? Where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

I laughed and snuggled into his neck. "Instinct." I mumbled.

Drew frowned suddenly, and looked closer at my face. "May... why is there a bruise above your eye?"

The moment was broken when we heard loud knocking from the door. Jumping apart from each other, the door opened, and three figures appeared. Misty, Ash and Dawn.

"Hey Captain, Brendan is right outside. Should we bring him in?" Misty questioned, and Drew's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Sorry? Why would I need to see the General?" Drew asked, his frown deepening. The realization hit me like a brick. I didn't tell him Brendan punched me. Awesome. Drew already was jealous of the General, but this was going to make the situation 10 times more furious. Brendan was dead. Now I had to ask myself if I really cared or not.

Ash looked at me in shock. "You didn't tell him?!" He gaped, and on his should Pikachu sparked in surprise.

"Well- you see I- I just wanted to-" I stammered uncontrollably, and Drew's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, May if you won't tell me... Dawn. What happened." Drew barked, and Dawn winced at his harsh tone.

"Umm... Brendan punched May in the face." Dawn mumbled.

Drew looked appalled. "Wh- What did you say?" He growled, his face flushing red. "Please tell me I heard you wrong."

"No Captain, Dawn is being serious." Misty frowned, her hand twitching to her sword. "But Leaf knocked him around quite a bit, and Gary threw a punch that hard to hurt."

Drew's mouth twitched, and his eyes narrowed in fury. I gulped as I watched the anger on his face escalate.

"_**WHERE IS HE?!**_" Drew roared, letting out the loudest yell I had ever heard. Everyone instinctively jumped backward. "_**I'LL KILL HIM FOR LAYING A HAND ON HER!**_"

"O-Outside Captain." Ash squeaked, surprised by how much fury laced Drew's tone. He glanced at me, and seeing the bruise on my forehead, his eyes narrowed. "I'll send the General in right away. Misty and Dawn should come to. Leaf and Gary were having trouble controlling the monster."

The three Pirates left the room, and I turned to Drew with a grimace. This was going to be bad.

"May." Drew growled sternly. "Why didn't you tell me-"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I was going to I swear! I just wanted to break it to you carefully, but then we were distracted by other things..."

"Oh May, I'm sorry. I just worry about you." Drew whispered, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my forehead.

Although my heart was racing, I smiled sweetly at Drew. "What are you going to do with him?"

Drew's emerald eyes narrowed and his huffed under his breath. "I'm going to make him wish he had never laid a hand on you."

The door opened and in came the five Pirates and the one General. Brendan was struggling, while Gary and Ash tried to hold him down. Pikachu was looking more and more flustered with every thrash, and Misty, Leaf and Dawn closed the door and drew their swords in case he tried to run.

Drew let me go, and gently nudged me to stand behind him. He began to draw his sword as well, and stared at Brendan in disdain.

"Release him." The Captain demanded quietly, and Gary and Ash dropped him. Within the first seconds f his release, Brendan leaped up and lashed out again, and his fist collided with Ash's face, and his knee to the raven haired boy's stomach. Ash gasped and collapsed to the ground while all of us cried out in shock, and Gary barked something in anger and pushed Brendan to the floor, while Misty gasped and raced to the fallen boy's side.

Drew turned to Pikachu, and nodded once. "Pikachu, punish him."

The electric mouse looked more than happy to comply to Drew, releasing a powerful thunderbolt on Brendan and making the General spasm in pain.

Meanwhile, Misty had abandoned her fiery nature and was chewing her lip with worry as she checked Ash over, before gesturing to Leaf to help her.

"We need to get him to Solidad." She whispered to the brown haired girl, who nodded and pulled Ash into their arms, and the unconscious boy was carried out of the room.

Drew was looking rather furious now, and gestured for Pikachu to stop his thunderbolt, and the mouse complied, and backed off, narrowing his black eyes at Brendan in disdain.

Brendan groaned and got to his feet, glaring at Drew with hatred. I realized now how much pain he must have gone through. There was scorch marks on his shirt, and his eye was blackened and swollen, and his nose was bent at an awkward angle. Ouch. Too bad he punched me in the face or I might have cared.

"So May, hanging around the filth are you?" Brendan spat, blood trickling from his mouth.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Drew beat me to it.

"_**Shut the hell up!**_" He roared, pointing his sword under his chin angrily. "You're lucky I don't kill you now for laying a hand on her!"

"The whore deserved it!" Brendan hissed, and Drew's eyes went black, and Dawn and Gary cried out in protest and fury. Drew wrapped a hand around Brendan's throat and squeezed tightly so he couldn't breathe, and then proceeded to throw him against the wall harshly.

Brendan hit the wall with a crack, and landed limply on the ground. For a moment I thought he was dead, until he moaned and pulled himself up.

"She is not a whore!" Drew spat, glowering at the General, before turning to me. His eyes softened when he saw my face and he leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"Take Dawn and go down to the kitchen for something to eat. Gary and I will take care of this." He ordered gently, brushing hair away from my eyes.

I looked up at him in fear. "Will you be okay?"

Drew chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine. Now get going."

I nodded and made my way to the door, gesturing to Dawn until something Brendan said caught my attention.

"What would your father say if he saw a filthy Pirate kiss you?" Brendan growled, spitting blood away from his mouth. "He would kill you! Disown you! Ban you from Hoenn!"

My eyes darkened and I turned to Brendan, who had stood up, although weakly.

"I wouldn't care. My family is here now." I hissed, and then swung my arm around to connect with Brendans face and watched with satisfaction as he groaned and fell back down to the floor.

**OOOHH I NEEDED TO GET ALL MY ANGER ON BRENDAN OUT!**

**So I hope that was satisfying!**

**Remember, five Reviews of nice things for another chapter!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Build Up and Burnt Out

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**I know it's been a while, but I was on vacation for the last week and couldn't update :( But now I'm back and ready to write some more!**

**This chapter is little shorter, and it's more of a filler, but we are leading up to the climax of the story and I needed to get this one out before things get intense.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen:

I sat silently in the kitchen, poking my food aimlessly with my fork. Even though it was some of my favourite foods, fresh steak, potatoes, and beans, I couldn't focus or force myself to eat.

Brendan was still in the cabin with Drew and Gary. It had been almost an hour since I had left, and I could only imagine what was going on in there. As much as I hated Brendan, the consequences of killing a General were huge. Death on the one who did it was almost guarantied.

Dawn watched me with concern from across the table. "Hey May, you alright?"

I shrugged halfheartedly, finally taking a bite of my food. "Not really."

"Well you should hurry up and finish so we can go see Ash. That will get your mind off things." Dawn smiled kindly.

Ash had been carried down to Solidad's office, and Leaf had showed up at dinner briefly to tell us about his condition before scurrying off to Drew's office to help out with Brendan.

Ash had been knocked out, and he had a large bruise on his head that Solidad said might also cause a concussion. The kick to his stomach had missed his ribs, but would still feel tender for the next few days.

I nodded mutely, I did need to see Ash. It was partly my fault he got hurt. I scarfed down my dinner even if I as still feeling sick to my stomach, knowing Dawn would get me to finish eating no matter what.

Dawn called a thank you to Brock, and we headed out of the kitchen.

"May, I don't know why you're so quiet." Dawn frowned. "Usually I can read you like a book, but now I just don't get it. We're all safe! Brendan won't touch you again. Max is just mad, but he'll get over it."

I sighed and twiddled with my thumbs. "It's not that... in fact... I should be happy not sad..."

"What are you mumbling about now May?" Dawn questioned, stopping me from walking any farther by holding out her hand.

"Well... Drew..." I began softly, biting my lip worridley. "He... asked me to stay with all of you on the ship."

Dawn looked confused for a moment, but then her face lit up and she grinned. "That's great! It will be so amazing, we can travel the seas together just like you always wanted!"

"But that's the thing Dawn, it's not great." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to try and find the words to continue. "I am a Princess, as much as I hate to admit. Besides, we have Brendan and Max aboard at the moment remember? How are we supposed to get them back to Hoenn without returning me too? The Dark Rose will be wanted forever for either killing me or keeping me hostage!"

Dawn frowned and nodded slowly. "Your right. But don't worry! We can figure it out. There isn't a crew mate on this ship who doesn't like you, especially since they saw you fight. We'll find a way May. Don't worry."

I nodded slowly, coming to terms with that. There was no reason for me to be so stressed out over this at the moment. I had other things to worry about.

"Your right Dawn." I sighed. "Let's go visit Ash."

Dawn paused me yet again by reaching behind her belt to pull out a familiar gold wrapping. I looked at it with a smile. "Really Dawn? More chocolate?"

Dawn giggled and handed me the wrapping. "Yep. Now eat it! You're always happier after chocolate!"

I smiled softly and began to munch on the chocolate bar, and together the two of us walked over to Solidad's office. By the time we arrived to the door I had finished the chocolate, and we had slowly stepped into the office.

I saw Ash on the bed at the far end, Misty sitting next to him with a worried look on her face, muttering angry comments to the boy on the bed. Ash was awake, an amused look on his face, and we crept forward to her their conversation.

"Your so stupid Ash! Letting yourself get hurt like that!" Misty growled, though her eyes betrayed her angry voice my flashing with sympathy.

Ash chuckled and patted Misty's arm with reassurance. "I'm fine. But why do you care so much all of a sudden?"

Misty's soft look faded and was replaced with genuine fear. "Nothing!" She bit back quickly. "But you are one of my best friends. Naturally I would be concerned."

It was so obvious why Misty cared! And Ash better realize it. Turning to the raven haired boy, I sighed when he just shrugged, his dense nature returning, and I fought a face-palm. What an idiot.

Dawn cleared her throat to let them know we were in the room, and both Pirates jumped apart... well... Misty did. Ash couldn't really move.

"May! Dawn!" Misty grinned. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Not long." Dawn smirked, glancing at Misty knowingly, causing the redheads face to heat up.

"Oh yeah." I grinned, playing along. It was nice to tease someone else opposed to being the one getting teased. "Just long enough though."

Ash coughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck, while Misty shuffled in her chair as though it was uncomfortable.

I glanced at Dawn with a smile an both of us giggled softly. This could wait until later.

"How are you feeling Ash?" I frowned, taking a look at the raven haired boy once. He looked pretty bad, his eye blackened and a dark bruise around his temple, and his stomach had an ice pack on it. I winced at the thought of Brendan going through worse treatment at the moment.

"Actually, better then I thought." Ash grinned, shifting in the bed slightly. "No thanks to General Ass though. How is the Satan spawn anyway?"

Dawn smirked and crossed her arms in satisfaction. "Getting the punishment he deserves. Drew said he was probably going to interrogate him for information as well."

Ash nodded and sighed. "I just wished I had been paying more attention. I didn't expect him to lash out like that."

"I would think a big strong first mate like yourself wouldn't have fallen for that." Misty teased, and Ash flushed red. "Oh shut it Misty. You would have fallen for it to. I mean, the guy looked dead!"

Relaxing and talking with the three Pirates for a few hours, I slowly began to calm down. These people were just that. People. Not as deadly or cruel as I imagined Pirates to be. Except maybe Paul, but I had a feeling he was just rude by association. But still, if I had to choose between spending the rest of my life sitting next to Paul or my father, I would pick Paul in a heart beat. At least Paul wouldn't harass me like my father would.

"So can you stand?" I asked Ash questionably. The raven haired boy nodded, and Misty helped him to his feet, even after the boy winced once or twice trying to balance on his feet. "Yeah, I'm good." He grinned. "Just a little light headed."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. You were knocked unconscious."

We heard a knock on the door, and hesitantly, Leaf stepped into the room with Pikachu by her side. When the electric mouse saw his trainer, he squealed in delight and crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Drew has called a meeting." Leaf began, her face somewhat paler then usual. "All four of you need to come down to the kitchen right away."

I raised one eyebrow and my smile faded into a frown. "What's wrong Leaf? Did Brendan die or something?"

Dawn, Ash and Misty had lost their joker faces as well and we're looking confused and nervous. On Ash's shoulder, Pikachu let out a sad cry. "Chu..."

Leaf sighed and adjusted the bandanna on her head. "We have a serious problem."

**Cliff hanger! How awesome :D**

**Alright guys, so you know the drill! Usually it would only be 5+ Reviews for another chapter, but let's go for 10+! I really love hearing about all the nice things you've done for other people, so if I hear about 10... I'll post a new chapter ASAP!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: A Salt Water Departure

**Alright everyone! I decided to post this chapter today because I had it ready to go today!**

**Thats... pretty self explainitory...**

**Anyway...**

**We are nearing the climax of the story everyone! It seems my calculations were somewhat off with this one. There will probably be around 25 chapters, unless I decide to write multiple Epilouges. But... knowing me I probably will seeing as I am bad with endings! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen:

We followed Leaf to the kitchen, where we could see nearly the whole crew gathered. Drew was standing on a wooden box so he was above everyone else, and he was talking urgently to Gary and Paul. When Drew spotted us, he signalled Ash over, and the first-mate raced towards the green haired captain.

Whispering to each other for a few seconds, Ash then turned to me and called me over. "May! This is important!"

Slowly making my way over to the group of boys, I stopped next to Ash with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

Drew looked at me and our eyes met.

Emerald met Sapphire.

This seems to be happening way to often.

"We're in trouble May." Drew whispered. "Big big trouble."

I felt my throat close up in fear but my eyes never left his. "How so?"

Even in the tight situation, Drew managed to smirk. "You'll find out in a second."

Without another word he raised his hands to cuff around his mouth and yell to the rest of the crew. "Alright listen up all of you!"

The kitchen got completely silent as the crew of about fifty waited for their Captain to speak.

"We are in grave danger." Drew began darkly, and the crew shuffled uneasily at the coldness in his tone. "First of all, the General is finished with his... interrogation session, and has been bounded to the mast. He is alive... barely. For the next few days he will sit there until his bruises fade, and then he will be brought into a separate room from the Prince. Not a soul is to touch the General in the mean time. You will be killed without question."

I frowned at the mention of Brendans harsh treatment, but urged myself to focus.

"But that is not why we are in danger my friends. You see, we were in danger the second we brought Harley on board our ship." Drew growled. "Harley has had a tracking system under his skin for the last week. We have been followed by the Shooting Rocket's for God knows how long, and possibly the King as well. We must act instantly."

The crew mumbled to themselves, some even shaking with fear. I felt my breath fade away again. The most cruel and evil Pirates have been following us for God knows how long, and possibly my father as well? We were all dead.

"Harley will be thrown overboard the second this meeting is over." Drew spat furiously. "And until then we need a plan on how to act in case we are overthrown."

One Pirate, the young lookout who had noticed the royal ships, raised his hand tentatively. "Sir? What about the Princess?"

All eyes turned to look at me, and I felt panic rise in my stomach. We're they going to kill me? Was now my time? Surely not, I mean, I thought they all liked me? Dawn, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, Solidad, _Drew_... they wouldn't let me get hurt right?

"Yes I was about to ask the same thing." A big burly Pirate nodded. "We don't want her to be taken... she would be raped by the Rocket's and returned by the King!"

I instantly relaxed. These Pirates did care about me and my well being! I felt guilty about not trusting them almost instantly.

Misty nodded slowly from my left, crossing her arms to look at Drew qustionably. "You see that's the thing. How are we supposed to do everything at once? Protect May, keep the ship intact, get our profit, destroy the Shooting Rocket's... it all seems impossible!"

Drew gave Misty a smirk, and pulled me up to stand next to him on the wooden box. "I told you I had a plan didn't I? And if everything goes according to plan, we should be able to get away with everything! There is one problem though..."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. "Well? What is it?"

Drew frowned at me. "You're going hate going along with the plan Maybelle."

I gaped at the Pirate, realizing what he meant sinking in slowly. "You better not be thinking what I'm thinking, or I may just jump overboard _Andrew_."

Drew smirked and crossed his arms. "Sorry!"

(Line-break)

Once the meeting ended, the crew gathered on the front of the boat to toss Harley overboard. There was a tiny island with a single cocoanut tree in the distance Harley could swim to if he made it. Brendan was tied to the mast, and even though I was prohibited from going anywhere near him, and having to watch Harley's departure from the sidelines with Dawn, I could still see the massive injuries on his face and body.

Solidad hadn't seemed to be trying hard to heal him, because although the wounds still weren't bleeding, there weren't many bandages covering his wounds.

His black eye was still there, and he had numerous gashes and scrapes along his face and body. His clothes were torn and his hair was a mess, and I could barley see his red eyes. When Dawn saw me looking at him, her eyes narrowed and she raised an eyebrow, to which I grinned (I'll admit almost evilly) and shrugged. "Sucks for him right?"

Gary and Paul were dragging Harley up from the cell he had been staying in, and pushed him towards the plank. The crew were gathered around and were cheering as they used there swords to bat him around for a bit, paying him back for all the trouble he has caused.

It reminded me of the way Glameow play with their Ratatta's before they kill them.

Gary and Paul released him when Drew ordered them to, and Harley dropped to the floor. I had never seen the purple haired man act so angrily, because he was thrashing and spitting in anger.

"The Shooting Rocket's will have their revenge! That precious Princess of yours will be returned, and then all of your heads will be on the Kings mantel!" Harley spat, aiming a punch at Drew.

I watched in awe as Drew easily dodged, and casually flicked hair away from his eyes. "I don't think so Harley." He coolly stated, grabbing the mans collar and dragging him towards the plank. Once Harley was hanging off the end, Drew gave him a classic smirk. "Good-bye Harley. Have a nice swim."

Without a second wasted, Drew pulled out his sword and swung, chopping off the end of the plank, leaving Harley nowhere to go.

The purple haired man screamed insults as he fell, before hitting the water hard.

We saw him surface, and continue to shout insults as he began to swim towards the small island, causing everyone to laugh.

"He is very dramatic!" Misty laughed.

"Agreed." Ash snickered. "Thanks for giving us a show Harley!" He called to the purple haired man, and you could vaguely hear some cussing directed towards the raven haired man, only causing the crew to laugh harder.

"Alright people!" Drew commanded, turning to his crew. "Now that that was taken care of, it's time for phase two of the plan. Set course to the Burning Wave."

**Okie dokie! Slightly shorter chapter, but you can deal right? This chapter is sort of a filler as well seeing as I'm leading everything up to the climax. But yeah!**

**10+ Reviews of nice things you have done for someone else for a new chapter!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: I Screwed Up!

**Hey guys! I have a nice long chapter for you today, so I hope you like it! I worked super hard on this one, and it's probably my longest for this story. Hope you enjoy because we are getting to the end soon! **

**BTW we have some nice Contestshipping fluff all over the place towards the end of this one :D**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy people!**

Chapter Seventeen:

Night had fallen by the time the Dark Rose reached land, docking far away from citizen's eyes. We had landed in the Sinnoh region, waiting for the arranged meeting between us and the Burning Wave.

Brendan had been moved down to a private cell while the plan was taking place, we were careful to make sure he knew nothing. Max... well he had been in his room all day. One of the Pirates guarding him said he barley responded when they brought him food. At least he wasn't causing any trouble.

Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Drew and I were wearing dark cloaks with hoods over our clothes, and on the back of each cloak was a single white rose. Drew had ordered us to wear them to disguise for phase two of our plan.

Speaking of that plan... actually let's not. I'm really not excited at all for this. I never wanted to go back, but I guess I have no choice. It was for the good of the crew!

"Alright everybody listen up!" Drew whispered, careful not to wake Sinnoh's citizens on the shore. "I will take five of you to the meeting with the Burning Wave, and the rest of the crew must stay awake until we return. Gary is in charge until then. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul and May will accompany me to the meeting. Do _not _alert anyone of our whereabouts. As far as Sinnoh is concerned, we were never here. Am I clear?"

The Pirates nodded, making sure to be completely silent, and I grunted in surprise when Drew grabbed my arm and pulled me urgently towards shore. Behind us followed the other four Pirates who were watching me get dragged along with slight amusement, and Pikachu even smirked from Ash's shoulder. When Drew wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at them causing the group to chuckle.

Drew was trying to get my attention, so I turned to him in question. "What's up?"

Drew looked nervous, his green eyes flashing in the dark of the night. "May, for your safety and the rest of the crew's please don't speak when we meet them."

I tilted my head in confusion. "But why? I thought you said we were on friendly terms with the Burning Wave?"

"We are." Drew stated, his voice hinting frustration now. "That's the point. We _need_ them on our side or we will lose this fight. Do not say anything okay? I'm saying this as the Captain of the Dark Rose. Not your boyfriend. It's not a question it's an order."

I huffed and turned away. "Fine."

Drew sighed. "If it helps, the rest of them can't say anything besides greeting either. Getting these Pirates on our side will guarantee a win for us. It's also vital for our plan. You want to stay with us on the Dark Rose right?"

My heart was twisting. Of course I wanted to stay! Why would Drew even ask that?

"That's a dumb question Andrew." I growled, leaning slightly on his shoulder.

"Then follow my orders Maybelle." Drew smirked back, kissing the top of my head.

"Eww! No PDA lovebirds!" Misty chirped from behind us, and we blushed and backed away from each other. Drew tried to recover his serious attitude and gestured for me to fall behind him.

I stood beside Misty and Dawn, and Ash stepped forward to walk with Drew. This was a vital mission after all.

We headed down a dark alleyway in Sinnoh, and took a few turns until we ended up in a deserted bakery. Walking inside, we saw a group of about 30 Pirates in the far corner, talking quietly, and when the six of us entered, they all turned to look at us.

Silence filled the room, until one Pirate stepped forward.

She was clearly the leader of the group. The Captain had long black hair up in ponytails, and darker skin and eyes. She wore clothing similar to ours, except she had a red and white stripped shirt, and the Pirate wore a flame coloured bandanna. She had a crop top like us, but hers was a flaming yellow. Instead of sandals, she wore brown boots. The most noticeable thing however, was the Axew that was sitting on her shoulder.

"Hello again Hayden." She smirked, crossing her arms, and slowly the other Pirates filed in, surrounding their Captain protectively. I got the chance to see that every Pirate was dressed the same. Mirroring their Captain.

"Hello Iris." Drew grinned, bowing slightly to the other Pirate. "Pleasure to see you again."

This caused the Pirates mouth to twitch, obviously in annoyance. "Cut the games Hayden. Why did you call us here? You don't strike me as a beggar."

This time Drew narrowed his eyes. "That is not the case. I did not come here to ask for a loan. I came to ask you for help. Specifically from the Rockets."

Iris clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Have they been causing trouble again? Hmm. Cilan! Zoe! Fall back!"

Two Pirates stepped forward, one with red hair and the other with hair a few shaded lighter than Drew's.

The red haired one scanned our faces, and I tensed slightly, waiting for her to recognize me, but she didn't. "Misty! How nice to see you."

Misty grinned mischievously. "I agree Zoe, it's been quite some time. How's the new job of first mate going? Still handling well?"

Zoe chuckled and waved her hand slightly, throwing Misty's comment off.

Meanwhile, Ash was smiling at the green haired man. "Hey Cilan!"

The green haired man nodded once with a smile. "Ash! It's been some time!"

Meanwhile Axew had spotted Pikachu, and the two chattered to each other in greeting. "Pi! Pikachu!" "Axew! Ax!"

Iris chuckled, before turning back to Drew. "At least my crew is on friendly terms with yours. I should be able to hear you out. What have the Rocket's done now?"

Drew's eyes flickered towards the rest of Iris' crew, and the Pirate thankfully understood. "All of you clear out. Let's see... Tracey, Kenny and Barry! Step forward! The rest of you head back to the ship. We won't be long."

Three Pirates stepped forward, and the rest of them fell back, heading towards their own ship... wherever that was.

Iris turned his attention back to Drew, and raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

"The Rocket's have teamed up with King Norman and are planning to overthrow our ship. We need your help to stop them." Drew stated, looping his fingers together while keeping a peaceful look on his face.

Zoe raised one eyebrow after that statement. "And what's in it for us? Why should we feel the need to assist you?"

Drew stared coolly back at Zoe. "Because if you don't help us now, the Rocket's will come for your ship next. Why fight alone later when you can fight now with allies?"

Once the six other Pirates had soaked in what Drew said, Drew dropped his hood, and as if we were mirrors, the rest of us did the same.

One my hood had fallen, Zoe gasped from Iris' left. "No way!" She whispered, and I instantly tensed, and Dawn held a hand in front of me protectively.

This caught Iris' attention. Turning to me, she scanned me over once before turning to Drew with a raised eyebrow.

"I will bet you a million golden bars she is part of the reason you need our help." Iris smirked, and Drew tensed up, before slowly nodding.

"I didn't think you were into stealing women Drew." Iris growled lowly, and the rest of her crew reached for their swords. "Especially Princesses..."

Seeing the dilemma that was sure to come from this I jumped to my feet. "Wait! He didn't steal me!"

Drew turned to me quickly and shook his head. "May! Quiet!"

But I wasn't listening to him. Ignoring everybody's stares, I turned and looked Iris directly in her eyes. "This is my fault. I couldn't help it!"

The crew of the Burning Wave slowly relaxed, lowering their hands away from their swords. The Dark Rose crew looked at me like I was insane, but didn't make any move to intervene. I had gotten myself into this, I had to get myself out.

Iris' mouth had twitched again, only this time I think it was from amusement. "You couldn't help... what exactly May?"

I looked to Drew is desperation, but he only looked helplessly back. I didn't know what to say at this point. What couldn't I help? I knew something was pulling me towards Drew, and he was my boyfriend I _think_... what can I say without breaking the truce the two ships shared?"

"I- I couldn't help-" I stumbled over my words trying to find the right ones. Suddenly they hit me like a brick, and I couldn't believe I didn't think of these few words before hand.

Taking a deep breath I turned to Drew with a quick glance, hoping he would approve of the words later. I then turned to look directly into Iris' eyes again, trying my hardest not to let my voice shake.

"I couldn't help but fall in love with him." I whispered, my voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

It was silent for a few minutes. Everyone trying to work out what had just happened. I didn't dare look at any of my crew mates, knowing I could have just messed this up for everyone. And after a few minutes of Iris' piercing stare, even if I thought her eyes had softened slightly, I clenched my fists and screwed my eyes shut, waiting for someone to shout, or throw us out.

Then the silence was broken by the Captain of the Burning Wave.

"We'll help you."

My eyes snapped open in surprise, and my mouth fell open. I looked over at Iris, who was grinning from ear to ear. The rest of her crew were giving slight smiles as well, even if I couldn't quite understand why, it was easing my stress.

Iris spun around to her crew and nodded to them. "All of you get back to the ship and tell them to prepare for battle. That's an order!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The Pirates nodded, turning and walking out of the bakery. Iris then turned to Drew and winked at him, before pulling out her notepad. "Now, tell me what you want us to do."

(Line-Break)

A few hours after the meeting, Iris had waved good-bye and climbed onto her ship, which sailed away instantly. I had been quiet for the rest of the meeting, not daring to intervene even when everybody else did.

I was much to worried about what Drew was going to do when we got back on the ship. I had spoken without being asked. I broke the rule we had made.

As we were walking back, Drew stopped suddenly. "Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul. Go ahead and tell the crew that the Burning Wave is in. I need to talk to May for a minute."

Dawn gave me a terrified look, but I just nodded to her, trying to tell her I would be fine even though I was scared. Not scared of Drew, but scared of his power. He could literally do anything to me. He could toss me overboard with a rope attached to my ankle if he wanted! I knew he would never do something like that but still!

The four crew mates and one Pokemon nodded and headed back to the ship, Pikachu waving at me from behind Ash's shoulder.

When they were gone, Drew turned and looked at me, his eyes flashing with several different emotions. Anger. Betrayal. Disbelief... and... Relief?

"May..." Drew began, pure anger in his voice, and before he could continue, I lost it.

"Drew I am so sorry! I never should have said anything!" I sobbed, crying hard. "I could have messed this up for everyone and I didn't think before I spoke! I'm such and idiot and I promise nothing like that will ever happen-"

Drew cut me off by kissing me, which wasn't the first time he had done it, but it still surprised me all the same. I instantly felt my eyes flutter shut, but the tears were still pouring down my cheeks. Drew was kissing me softly, not making any move to go further, and after a second he pulled away.

"You May." He smiled, "Are one of a kind. And you may have made a mistake, but you got us all out of it. No I am not mad. I am amazed."

I felt the breath return to me and I suddenly felt the pressure lift off my chest, and I even giggled a little bit. Drew wasn't mad?

"You... think I did a good job then?" I whispered, and Drew chuckled, but our faces were so close I could feel his warm breath near mine.

"You did a great job May." He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine while grinning. "Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

I beamed and shut my eyes lightly, not wanting to move from how we were right now. "Ask away." I whispered back.

Drew suddenly tilted my chin up with one finger, and I opened my eyes to see his flashing with warmth. "Did you mean it May? Do you really love me?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat, and after a second of surprise, I nodded. "Yeah. I really do love you Drew."

Drew's smile couldn't be bigger as he kissed me lightly one more time.

"Good. Because I love you too May."

**AWWWW THE FEEEEEELLLLSSSSSSS!**

**I'm an actual mess after writing that :D Hope you guys liked it to! **

**Remember 10+ Reviews of nice things you have done for someone else for a new chapter!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Norman's Evil Plan

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I meant to update yesterday but I went to an amusement park with a few friends. School starts on the 2nd for me, so we're hanging onto summer while it's here!**

**Anyways...**

**It's all coming down to this folks! Things are building sky high in the next few chapters, so stay tuned! **

**Here we go!**

Chapter Eighteen:

For the next week, the Dark Rose was a machine. A living, working, active machine.

And I don't say that lightly. Everyone seemed dead set on keeping me safe on the ship, and were working their asses off trying to accomplish the plan. The ship was swept of all valuables, any gold, silver or gemstone was placed safely on the Burning Wave, where Iris had sworn on her ship the crew would not keep.

We weren't 100% sure that the Dark Rose would be captured, but just in case we needed to be ready.

Iris' ship was a few nautical miles south of us, and our course was set for Hoenn. It was now or never, and if we were going to be captured or attacked, we might as well be ready for it with the plan set.

Still not going to think about the plan until the time was right though. It was going against my every fibre inside me, and I would rather not talk about it.

Speaking of working like a machine, I wasn't let off the hook. I was working my ass off more than anyone on the ship, trying to prove I could withstand the Pirate life.

Every morning when the sun was barley visible, Misty, Leaf, Dawn and I would help unload food from the barrels below deck and bring them to Brock. This process alone took nearly two hours, and I had finally learned how much food was needed for forty pirates.

Then we would check the ropes, wooden boards and sails for any damages, and if we found one it was to be reported to Ash, and he would usually send Gary to fix it. After that, we went to help Solidad with her daily chores of checking medicine and proportioning it into separate bottles. Finally, I went over to Drew's cabin to help chart the seas. And that was only before lunch.

The chores sucked big time, but the Pirate life was for me.

Every day all my friends would get together and clash, making sure we kept our swordsmanship up to date. If I didn't win a spar, it was usually Drew, Ash or Misty who did. We ate meals together as well, and sometimes even a Pokemon battle would take place aboard!

Beautifly wasn't the best battler, being mainly a pet, so I didn't take place very often. However, Dawn and I would sit together and watch most of the crew battle it out. I never realized how good some of the Pirates were. Ash particularly. He and Pikachu nearly wiped Misty and her Vaporeon to the floor, and after a few minutes beat Drew and Paul with little effort.

But the best part of it all was the nights.

Pirates of all ages would gather around on the main deck and tell tales of their own adventures and mishaps around the world. Pirates would laugh and sometimes even cry together, as they talked about their lives before and sometimes during their stay on the Dark Rose.

I loved these nights mainly because I could just watch Drew's face as he listened to the stories. He would smile whenever someone thanked him for allowing them to be on board, and he would laugh whenever Gary or Ash made a stupid joke or a dumb comment.

Eventually, most of the Pirates headed off to bed and it was just Drew and I. I usually asked him the same question over and over again.

"Are you proud of being a Pirate Drew?" I asked, leaning onto his shoulder as we looked out over the water.

"No." He would answer honestly. Giving me a sad yet hopeful smile "I hate stealing, but I do it to keep my ship intact, and the lives on board at ease and happy. But in a way... I guess I am. These people are my family. I love them to death, and now with you in the picture, I will work a million times harder to make more lives better."

Almost every time I would smile and kiss his cheek, and we would say good-night and head back to our dorms.

I did have to walk past Max's room every single night though. And every time I did, he would be leaning against the door. When I walked past, he would look at me, stare at me with hope and say the same thing.

"Come back to me Maybelle."

Of course, I would just look down and walk past him.

No matter how much I loved Max, I couldn't leave my new family. I couldn't leave Drew. And no matter how hard I tried to hold it in, every night I would cry myself to sleep because I couldn't help my baby brother.

**(A/N I know someone told me I could use line-breaks in the documents page when I upload it, but I honestly love using the word line-break to much to do that :D Sorry if you hate it but its just what I do!)**

(Line-Break)

Your majesty! We have spotted the Dark Rose and one other unidentified ship travelling withing a close radius behind it! We are waiting for direct orders before we strike!" A Hoenn marine reported, bowing for the King.

Currently the King was aboard the best warship Hoenn had, and was wearing a fancy suit of golden armour with rubies, sapphires and emeralds situated neatly around his chest plate. A long old fashioned sword hung at his belt, and his large and fancy crown was sitting professionally on his head.

King Norman scratched his beard indecisively. "Which ship is Maybelle, Max and General Kass currently aboard Captain Reynolds?"

Reynolds checked the notepad he was holding before nodding once and turning back towards the King. "The Dark Rose your majesty. As far as we know there are no Hoenn citizens aboard the unidentified vessel."

The King nodded once, making his decision. "Then send the Shooting Rocket's to the other vessel. Tell Captain Jessie she can search for her missing Pirates aboard that vessel first, and we will take care of the Dark Rose. Jessie and her ship will be given a third of the bounty we find aboard the Dark Rose and can have anything they desire aboard the other ship." The King decided, shifting his sword in his pocket before his dark eyes narrowed in anger. "Tell them not to show any mercy. Any ally of the Dark Rose must be taken care of. Permanently."

Reynolds nodded, before saluting heartily. "Yes Sir! Your orders will be carried out immediately!"

Once the marine left, King Norman chuckled to himself and turned to look out the large glass window on his ship.

"We will return you safely my children. You will marry Brendan dear Maybelle, and Max will be heir to my throne once again." The King then grinned wickedly, cracking his knuckled in anticipation. "Then, we will watch as the Dark Rose burns down into flames and Captain Hayden will be beheaded for all to see. Just as any criminal would."

**King Norman sure is evil huh? Another filler chapter all leading up to the big ending which will come in the next few chapters :D **

**I wanted everyone to see how evil I made Norman. And let me be clear! I LOVE Norman in the anime, but for this story I couldn't make him the nice guy right? I had to make him evil for the sake of the plot.**

**Anyway! Be sure to stick around! I'll hopefully post the final few chapters within the next three weeks.**

**10+ Reviews of nice things you've done for someone else for a new chapter!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Plan Begins

**Alright guys another chapter! In this chapter, Drew's grand plan begins to start rolling!**

**Anyways...**

**Hope you all enjoy! 10+ Reviews of nice things you've done for someone for another chapter!**

Chapter Nineteen:

The next morning everyone knew what was going to happen. As much as my father thought he was being sneaky, you could never fool a pirate. We knew the Hoenn marines were in front of us, and we knew the Rocket's were with them.

We knew today was the day the plan went into action.

In the morning, Drew gathered the crew in the kitchen for one more meal together, just in case the worst would happen. But it wouldn't. We hoped anyway.

"Alright my friends, today is the day." Drew announced to the crew. "Today the Dark Rose fights for not just a great friend and crew member aboard this ship, but we fight for justice in Hoenn." We had all lined up, sharing words of encouragement to each other, knowing our roles in the plan were all different, but at the same time each had their own important aspect to it.

If someone failed, the whole plan could mean nothing.

"I trust you all. I believe we can do this, and I believe that all of you will make me proud." Drew continued, his voice breaking slightly, and from beside him I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Shooting me a look of thanks, the green haired pirate continued. "So let's make some magic happen. Does anybody have any questions about the plan before it begins?"

It was silent in the kitchen, and Drew nodded with a smile.

"Alright then. Let's get into position." Drew grinned, raising his sword in pride. "For Freedom!"

Every pirate in the room, including me raised their own sword. "FOR FREEDOM!" We all shouted before breaking out into cheers.

Drew looked at me and pulled me close to him so he could rest his forehead against mine. "You know what to do right May?"

I gulped and nodded, though shame was filling my stomach with every passing second. "I do. But that doesn't make it any less humiliating."

Drew's mouth twitched upwards, bu he stared at me sternly. "May..."

I sighed and hesitantly nodded. "Alright fine. Yes. I'm ready."

Drew grinned and kissed my cheek. "Just remember. We don't mean any of it."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I know that. But let's make it convincing yeah?"

Drew chuckled and nodded leaning in to kiss me, but before he could Dawn and Misty raced up and pulled me forwards.

"Sorry, Captain, as much as we know you want to eat May's face we need her." Misty smirked, and both my face and Drew's went bright red.

"Misty!" I complained, smacking the girl lightly on the arm.

Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled me forward by the arm. "Come on May! It's important!"

The girl pulled me towards the higher decks with the redhead following and when nobody was looking, hugged me tightly. "Be careful okay May?"

I rolled my eyes but hugged the girl back. "I know Dawnzy, but I think you have the more dangerous task then me. You should get to your spot the second I head downstairs alright? You and Misty stay safe too."

Misty narrowed her eyes. "We got this May."

"Yeah!" Dawn grinned. "No need to worry!"

"Dawn, you know saying that only makes me more nervous." I chided the blunette, who flushed and rubbed her neck warily. Misty however was looking nervous, biting her lip anxiously.

"May... you know I won't mean any of it right?" She whimpered.

I sighed and nodded, hugging the redhead with a smile. "I know Misty. You're one of my best friends! Don't worry about it. In fact, scream your head off at me!"

"Speaking of screaming, I think you should be heading downstairs May." Dawn implied, and I sighed and nodded. "Alright. Good luck you two."

They nodded, and smiled. "You two May." Dawn grinned.

"Yep." Misty nodded. "We'll all be together again by sunset tomorrow." She added as an after thought.

I felt choked up to say good-bye, so I just hurriedly headed downstairs, only to be stopped by Drew at the corner of Max's room.

"May..." He whispered, and I looked up to see his eyes flashing with fear. I sighed and hugged him tightly, and we held the embrace for a moment.

When we separated, our hands were still interlocked and I furrowed my brow at him tears pricking my eyes. "You better be safe Andrew!" I growled almost furiously. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Drew laughed and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. When we separated, Drew's eyes were narrowed with determination.

"Everything will turn out alright May. I _promise_."

I smiled softly and snuggled into his neck feeling dread for what I was about to do. But I knew in my heart I had no choice.

"I know." I sighed, before I backed up slowly. "I'll see you soon."

Drew nodded and released his hold on my hands and I instantly felt loss. I needed to make sure everything went right.

Or I may never hold his hand again.

I ran towards Max's room, increasing my breathing to make it sound as though I had been running before I burst into his room, slamming the door behind me.

Max had been sitting on his bed, and once he saw me he jumped to his feet, narrowing his eyes in anger. "You! What are you doing in here! Get lost!"

I stopped immediately and looked down innocently. "We need to get out of here Max! Dad's on his way now, and we don't have much time!"

Max looked up at me suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "What are you talking about? I thought you would stay here with your _pirate_!" He spat the word pirate as though it were poison, and I flinched internally. This might be harder than I thought.

"You can't be serious Max?" I growled even though my heart was screaming at me to stop talking. "Why would I be friends with _scum_! I thought if I cooperated with them, I would be treated better, and it worked didn't it? I was fed, clothed, taken care of... and I encouraged you to do the same. I figured you wouldn't listen, but I still made sure you were taken care of! Why the barbarians wanted to feed you stale bread and water! The healthy meal was all my doing."

Almost every word I had said was a lie. It was _Brock's_ idea to feed Max, and the pirates treated me nicely because we were _friends_. I loved these pirates to death, but I couldn't tell Max that.

Slowly Max seemed to take in my words, and nodded slowly, a smile stretching across his face. "I knew that wasn't you May! Thank goodness you've come back to me!"

How stupid was my brother?!

Max sprinted across the room and embraced me in a hug, which I gladly returned. As much as I didn't like my brother, I still loved him. This would probably we the last time I ever hugged him.

We separated, and I turned to Max with a fake terrified look. "Now, we have to go and free Brendan. They have been treating him awfully and I could do nothing but watch! There is also another girl on this ship who was captured with me, her name is Dawn. She is the daughter of the sewing lady in town. If we rescue her, she promised to alert the rest of Hoenn about the Dark Rose."

Max had been listening intently the entire time, and had aggreed with me. "Alright, that sounds good. Give me your sword though. In case a Pirate decides to try and kill you! I'll chop off their head!"

The thought sent cold shivers down my spine. "No!"

Max turned around and raised an eyebrow dangerously. "What did you just say?"

Feeling my palms sweat I tried to come up with an excuse. "They- They still think I'm with them! If I give you the sword they'll know something is up! We have to make sure they still trust me until Dad get's here."

Slowly, Max stared at me until he finally began to nod, allowing me to breath out in relief.

"Alright Maybelle. Sounds good. Now lead me to the General and Miss. Dawn!"

**Ooooh! Max is falling for it! Excellent! This is all part of the plan (gives evil smile)**

**I have a question of the day for all of you...**

**What do you think Drew's plan is? Besides the obvious part I have already begun to write?**

**10+ Reviews for another chapter!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	21. Chapter Twenty: A Booming Welcoming!

**This chapter was hard to write :D I'm trying to get through a tiny writers block. I have it written and everything, but I just can't seem to shove it out of my system X_X**

**It rots.**

**Anyway...**

**On with the chapter! Stay tuned until the note at the end for a special question of the day!**

Chapter Twenty:

I led Max down the halls of the below deck, making sure to side step or freeze at the sound of noises. I was praying to Arceus that nobody came down deck, but I wasn't sure. Better safe than sorry.

Max was following me slowly, as though not sure if he could trust me or not. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and instead stopped suddenly and pulled him backwards when I heard another noise, this one an echo from the above decks.

"Just in case." I whispered, when Max shot me a look.

The Prince just grinned and nodded, before following me with a slightly faster pace.

We entered Dawn's "cell" first, opening the door slowly before I rushed inside.

Dawn had been tied up and was sitting with a cross look on her face, but when she saw me her eyes lit up. "Princess Maybelle! What are you doing here? You'll get caught!"

Max frowned as I began to cut the ties on Dawn's wrists. "What does she mean? I thought you had tricked the pirates!"

I sighed and cut the remaining ties loose, and Max helped Dawn up. "I did, but I tried to bring Dawn fresh water and they caught me." I lied, not giving Dawn eye contact. "It took a little bit of trickery to get out of that one, and ever since I have tried not to risk visiting her."

Max frowned but bowed slightly to Dawn and kissed her hand with a proud look on his face. "Good afternoon fair lady. My name is Prince Maxwell of Hoenn. King Norman is on his way to pick us up and take us safely back to Hoenn. Just follow us, and stay silent, for the pirates are still around."

Dawn is a brilliant actress, because I would have smacked Max for being so arrogant. He seemed to forget I was the reason he "escaped" because he showed no sign of acknowledging me.

The second Max turned around towards the door, Dawn shot me an "are you kidding me?" look, and mimicked throwing up, with almost caused me to break my pretty princess act by bursting into laughter. I muffled my mouth with my hand and shot Dawn a quiet look. Behave, or the plan might fail.

The next part was going to get tricky.

"Okay Max, now we have Dawn. We need to find the General." I whispered, though there was really no need. "Why don't you borrow my sword and go get him and explain what is going on. His room is the sixth down this side of the hall. Dawn and I will double check the room and make sure we have all our valuables. No pirate is going to steal from our father." I growled, handing Max the sword. "Just remember, don't show yourself or attack any pirates. There will be time for revenge later." I added, trying to make sure Max didn't lose his cool.

Max nodded and took my sword, leaving the room without another word.

Once I made sure he was gone, I rolled my eyes and turned to Dawn with a grin. "You alright? You want some sanitizer for your hand?"

Dawn grumbled something about arrogant royals and rubbed her hand warily. "No I'm alright. I'm more concerned about part three of the plan to be honest."

I winced slightly and shivered. "Agreed. I hope my Dad decides to delay."

Dawn opened her mouth to speak again, when Max blew the door open. He was smiling widely as he stalked inside, pulling a bloodied up and bruised Brendan with him.

Brendan looked at me in suspicion as he followed a little more slowly.

"Maybelle?" Brendan growled lowly, and I turned and looked at the white haired man with a raised eyebrow. "Yes General?" I asked innocently.

"Is what Max tells me true? You... only acted out to protect your well being?" Brendan whispered, looking at me in slight anger, but fearful hope as well.

I nodded slowly, not looking at him in case he could see the regret in my eyes. This is the part I was going to have to hate the most. But I had to. For the Dark Rose. And for Drew.

"Yes General." I whispered. "Did you really believe I would choose to stay with filthy pirates?"

Slowly, I looked up and saw Brendans eyes light up and he rushed forward. I instantly tried to cover my face in case he would hurt me, and Dawn narrowed her eyes, but they relaed when Brendan just picked me up and swung me through the air in a circle, before placing me down rather gently.

"Thank goodness!" Brendan squealed like an excited little kid on Christmas morning. "This is perfect! Your father will come and take us home, and then everything will be right again! We'll get married straight away!"

I winced internally but tried to keep my voice bubbly. "Fantastic!" I beamed, but my voice cracked at the last syllable. I coughed to cover it up. "Excuse me." I mumbled.

Dawn had her mouth drawn in a hard line, but she turned away so the boys wouldn't see it. I could tell she was getting frustrated, but there was nothing we could do now. We could only wait.

Luckily it seemed we wouldn't have to wait much longer. A loud cannon sounded from the upper decks, and the four of us jumped in surprise at the noise.

"Father has arrived!" Max grinned, turning to poke his head out the door. "And there isn't a pirate in sight! Hurry, let's get upstairs quickly!"

Sharing a terrified look with Dawn, I grabbed her wrist as a sign of reassurance. The girl nodded once to me, so smoothly the boys didn't even notice.

"Your right your highness." Dawn managed to get out. "Let's hurry!"

We darted down the hallways, and up to the main deck, Max pushing us behind a mast as he looked around. All of the Dark Rose members were crowding around the edge of the ship, where a humongous ship was sailing directly towards us. It was easily three times the Dark Rose and had more military officers then I could count. Luckily, the Shooting Rocket's were nowhere in sight. That meant they were with the Burning Wave.

So far, the plan was working.

There stood my father, glorious crown of solid gold, and he seemed to be shimmering in the sunlight. His booming voice rang for miles, and had some of the crew trembling under his wrath, but I wasn't fazed. I had heard it to may times to find it scary anymore.

"_**Barbarians!**_" He roared, his eyes flashing in anger. "Give me my children _**right now**_, or I will chop off your heads!"

**It's getting intense now. I'm currently making the end of this gradually slower, so I can get everyone waiting like the jerk I am :P**

**That just makes it more fun.**

**Question of the day! **

**Would you like a sequel? If so what would it be about? If I do a sequel it would be at least 10 years from right at this moment. I'm thinking about maybe next gen, but I don't know for sure.**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Battle for Maybelle!

**Heyyo! You guys went Mankey-Shit over the question of the days yesterday! Like Sweet Palkia, that was intense. It was only a though... though you guys have had me workshopping a few ideas :D**

**Anyway... this chapters got the good stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One:

When I was four years old, my father caught me throwing a baseball the young children in the kingdom had let me borrow. He was so furious he screamed at me for twenty minutes, then threw the baseball out the window and then smacked me in the back of the head, leaving a bruise. I had raced up to my room and cried for three hours until my mother found me and comforted me.

When I was seven years old, my father punched above my eye. I had crinkled my nose at a Prince and called his outfit girly, and mortified, the teenaged boy had left the castle with a loud statement that he would never return. When I saw the purple mark on my face, I had raced off to the kitchen before bursting into tears. The chef felt awful for me and gave me a cookie, making sure to remind me not to tell my father.

When I was fourteen years old, the King saw me talking to a servant boy around my age in the castle gardens. He had thrown the boy out of the castle, and then tossed me roughly to the floor, yelling that I could only converse with wealthy boys. I had been so angry, later I sneaked out of the castle and gave the boy enough money to feed his family for months.

I had seen my father angry many many times. But I had never seen him this furious.

His face was completely purple, and his eyes flashing with a fire I had never seen in him before. And this time it wasn't directed at me.

It was directed at the pirates I called my friends.

Drew shoved between the pirates and stepped forward, staring at the King in resentment. "Why should we? Your children and your General are on our ship, and at the moment, we are in a pretty good position. Fire at us, and your children go down with this ship. Threaten us, and let's jut say that I can get a few of my crew to go down to the below decks and get our prisoners. Maybe have a little fun with them, your _majesty_." Drew spat, and I knew every word he said was only raising my fathers anger.

"Speak that way to me again good for nothing barbaric _**orphan**_, and I will kill you with one command!" Norman roared, drawing his sword and shooting Drew a look of rage and undisguised disgust. "No wonder your father died, loosing a sword fight against your rancid mother! Look at you! You couldn't survive a Butterfree's bite and if your father was anything like you I would feel sorry for him! No wonder your mother killed herself! Look at your disgusting lifestyle! I would jump overboard too!"

I felt shock and anger pulse through me, not even believing my fathers harsh tone. How could he say that! You had to be truly evil!

Drew was trembling in anger, his muscled clenching a though he wanted to lash out at something. Probably my Dad's face.

"How _**dare**_ you say that to me! You are nothing but _**trash**_! Sitting all day up on your throne, sentencing the innocent to death! Or worse, banishing them!? You are nothing but royal trash, and you will never understand love or true happiness!"

My father laughed cruelly. "What do _you_ know about love pirate? Who could ever love a thief!"

Drew's face went soft and he smiled slightly, his anger fading from his emerald eyes to be replaced with a look of true happiness. "Unlike you your highness, I have already found love." He whispered softly, and then returned to his hardened gaze. "And I will not let her suffer from this battle anymore. I will say it for the final time! The Dark Rose will put and end to this madness!" He announced, drawing his sword and raising it in the air. Gradually the rest of the crew cheered, raising their own swords.

Since Max and Brendan were in front of me, I couldn't help but share a look of adoration with Dawn. My family was amazing.

My adopted family. Don't get ahead of yourself.

I grabbed my sword from Max, causing the boy to turn around and frown. "What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. It was time to move. "We need to hurry. Before things get to chaotic.

But it was too late. Norman was furious this time, and he raised his sword in anger as well. "Hoenn! Attack! Show no mercy until we can safety return Maybelle, Max and the General!"

(Line-Break)

Drew's POV

That had surprised me. "Oh great." I grumbled to Ash, who was chewing on his lip nervously. "May inherited her father's surprise moves."

As Hoenn official's began to swing over to the ship, I turned to my crew hastily. "Remember everyone! Stick to the plan and aim to stay alive and maim. I want no deaths!"

The pirates nodded, and drew their swords right as a official's sword met mine.

Growling, I lunged back, smacking it away, and then proceeded to smash the marines head with the hilt of my sword. The man groaned and then collapsed unconscious, and I moved to the next one I could see.

All of us fought honourably. I saw Misty knock a marine unconscious out of the corner of my eye, and saw Ash disarm one while Pikachu shocked him into blackness. Gary and Leaf worked together to take out three official's at a time, and Paul was smirking as he managed to rope one around the ankle, before slicing off a piece of rope and launching him up, so he was dangling a few feet off the ground.

I looked around desperately for May. She needed to end this. And quick.

I suddenly saw a flash of gold and cried out in surprise as Norman started dueling me, swinging his sword hard and angrily. "How dare you steal my children!" He snarled, and my eyes narrowed as I swung back even harder, throwing him off balance until he crashed against the ground. I grinned wickedly and kicked his sword across the deck laughing maniacally as Norman's eyes clouded with fear.

Hearing the fighting still going on around us, I narrowed my eyes.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" I howled, and everyone stopped instantly and turned to look at me. Marines gasped when they saw the sword until their King's neck, while the pirates snickered and crossed their arms.

"I could kill you your highness." I drawled digging the sword a little farther under his neck. This caused Norman's eyes to go wide and his breathing to increase in fear. "It would be beneficial to me."

Just as I thought Norman was about to squeak out something, I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Don't touch my father!" An angry voice exploded.

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head slightly to look. "Prince Maxwell. I'm afraid your father doesn't have much time to live. Then your sister and I can live together. Forever!" I beamed, actually thinking about that last thought. Realizing I could kill him now, and May and I would never be apart again.

But that wasn't the plan. But oh man, was it tempting.

"You and Maybelle will never be together!" That time it was Brendan, who snarled, clenching his fists.

"I beg to differ." I purred silkily. The thought of Maybelle standing up to this creep was to perfect to pass up. Everything would end now.

May stepped forward, not saying a thing. Walking up to me she turned so she faced me. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she held her head high.

"Well May?" I whispered.

It was silent for a moment, as everyone watched, waiting for May to do something.

What she did shocked me.

She flicked her wrist, and suddenly my sword was gone, thrown across the deck. May's eyes were narrowed, and a single tear slid down her face.

"Don't touch my father Hayden." She growled. "We're going back to Hoenn. Now."

(Line-break)

I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. All the pirates were stunned, and the marines took this chance to disarm their opponent and grab them, holding them back from doing anything dangerous.

Now that my father was free, he chuckled and stood up, stretching slightly.

Glaring at Drew in hartred, he snapped his fingers. "Grab him."

Two officials raced forward and held him tightly. Drew was too stunned to react. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be thinking this whole thing was surreal.

"May?" He stuttered. "What... what are you doing?"

I couldn't bear to look at him so I turned my back. "What I should have done long ago Drew. I'm going home."

"But... I thought... you and I..." Drew whispered, and I let out a single laugh though my eyes were dark.

"You and I? There never was a you and I. I'm a Princess Drew. You... you are a filthy pirate."

Drew choked out a sob, and that's when the pirates started to get angry, everyone shouting a different insult.

"You lied to us May!" Misty roared, her face red in anger. "You betrayed us!"

"Trashy royal!" Gary howled, shaking in anger.

"You broke the Captains heart you asshole!" Leaf shrieked, thrashing against the official's hold.

Ash was narrowing his eyes and Pikachu was being contained by a man wearing rubber gloves. Both were thrashing and struggling to throw insults. "Lair! Jerk! Selfish Royal!" "Pika! Pikachu! Pi!"

I turned my back on them, another tear falling. Dawn squeezed my hand softly and Norman roared with laughter. "Oh stupid pirates! When will you learn the rich always win! Take them all away, and set course for Hoenn!"

**Yikes! Intense! Holy Milktank! Poor May! :( I would hate being yelled at like that. Imagine siding with Norman? Jeepers.**

**Question of the Day:**

**Who do you think threw the worst insult? And how will May get out of this tight situation. What about Dawn? May mentioned earlier she had a big role... **

**Hope you all have a great Thursday!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Brendan's Revenge!

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! **

**This one is cute/horrifying. Depends on who you are.**

**OMG BTW Thanks a million for 200 Reviews! I love you all so much 3 (that was a love heart that I know won't come out) BUT OMFG THANKS! New chapter because I hit 200 :D  
**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy! Sequel ideas at the end!**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Oh Maybelle it is simply outstanding to have you back safely, your mother was so worried about you!" My father beamed, pulling me in for a hug. I awkwardly returned it while crinkling my nose slightly before we separated, fidgeting in the gold dress with red lace I had been forced to wear now that I was back on my fathers ground.

"Thank you father." I managed to get out. "I- I am pleased to be home."

Norman grinned bashfully, and I took this as my turn to curtsey and exit the room, heading to my own small cabin for the time being and flopping down on the bed, breaking down for the sixth time in two days.

We had sailed for two nights, the pirates kept prisoners on their own ship and on the Kings ship's cells. One of the captains on the ship my dad owned, the _Blue Royal_, steered the _Dark Rose_ while a group of marines accompanied them in case the pirates managed to escape.

They were wasting their time.

Only one pirate was kept prisoner above the Blue Royal decks, and he was none other than Andrew Hayden, and he was receiving less than cruel treatment.

He was chained to the mast, much like Brendan had, and one by one, the marines had had their fun beating the crap out of him. Drew was bruised and bloody from nearly head to toe. I couldn't do anything about it, and had to watch from a distance while Drew was beaten. Every punch seemed to feel like someone was slicing through my heart.

"You feel ashamed of yourself yet scum?" Brendan had growled, before delivering a harsh blow to the side of his face while Drew whined once in pain. It seemed Brendan was having his fun getting revenge. "Trying to get near my Maybelle?"

That woke Drew up. He looked up at Brendan, and although it was hard to tell because of how bruised his face was. Turning his head and spitting out blood, Drew growled. "She prefers May." He spat, his green eyes flashing with resentment.

Brendan glowered before throwing another punch, this one connecting with his nose, and I heard a crack. I knew it was broken, and I couldn't help but whimper softly, even if Drew didn't make a single noise.

Dawn put her hand on my shoulder, looking at me in fear. "May... are you going to be alright?"

I tried to respond but my throat closed up, and I wrapped my arms around the girls waist and sobbing. Dawn sighed and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry May, it will be alright." She whispered.

After the beating, Drew was thrown into the farthest cell on the lowest deck, groaning as his already injured body hit the floor. The cell door was slammed shut and the marines left, and Drew hastily reached for the single bucket of water he had. He drank a small amount before flopping back down with a grimace.

"Drew! Are you alright?" A voice sounded from the cell beside him. It was Leaf, who was crouched against the edge of her cell with Gary looking equally concerned to her left. Drew groaned, in to much pain to form words, and Leaf's face etched in panic and turned around, her voice risen to a shriek of fear. "Misty! Ash! Paul! Drew's here and he's really hurt!"

"I-I'm fine." Drew gasped, and Gary looked at him in disbelief. "Come on man, don't kid yourself... the girls have our Pokemon, maybe one of them could help!"

Leaf nodded and reached into her belt pouch to pull out Ivysaur's Pokeball. Drew raised a single hand to stop her.

"Don't!" He groaned. "If you do, the guards might see and take them! We need to save them... for the- the plan!"

"Drew! Don't be stupid!" Misty's voice chided from the next cell over. "You could die from those wounds!"

"She's right Drew!" Ash called. "I mean, they already gave me back Pikachu, since he can't get through the bars anyway."

"Kachu!" The tiny mouse cried, agreeing with the raven haired trainer.

"We can't- May and Dawn need us to not fight them! They need to leave us be and execute the plan... or we'll all fail!" Drew moaned, before collapsing onto the floor.

"May really did great with the execution of the plan though." Ash commented. "But did you see me slip up throwing insults? I said "_Lair! _Like honestly! How stupid am I?"

"Really stupid." Misty bit. "But yeah, May did great. I just hope we didn't hurt her feelings. She looked like she was crying."

"I saw that too." Leaf sighed. "I guess we'll find out soon. Hopefully."

"I wonder how they are now?" Gary mumbled. "I hope Norman isn't on their backs."

Little did he know, two women above deck were pleading with the General to go to the cells.

"We just need to go into the cells to access the water supply there Brendan." May pleaded. "We won't speak to any of the criminals!"

Brendan raised his eyebrow. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Dawn sighed before shrugging. "You don't I guess. But why would we want to talk with our torturers?"

Brendan frowned, before sighing. "You have a point. But if you're not up here in fifteen minutes I will come and look for you."

I frowned. "Carrying the water supply to the highest deck will take more than fifteen minutes. How about instead we will meet you by the sails in forty five minutes? Then if we don't arrive you can come and get us. We'll be done for sure then."

Dawn shoot me an approving look and Brendan nodded slowly. "Alright fine. Now get going!"

We nodded and walked slowly off, and when we turned the corner to head to the cell deck, we shared looks of fear and sprinted towards the cells with Dawn pulling a first aid kit from her side. When the pirates heard the cell doors open, they instantly growled and began shouting.

"You've tortured him enough!" Misty shrieked, not noticing it was me.

"Just leave the guy alone! He doesn't deserve this you bastards!" Ash exploded, and Pikachu growled furiously and from here I could see his cheeks flare with electricity.

Dawn slammed the door to the cells, locking it behind her. We then raced forward, and the pirates finally got glimpse of us.

"May? Dawn?" Misty gasped in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Gary questioned, nervously looking around.

I ran all the way down to the farthest cell, where Drew was lying unconscious on the floor.

Glaring once at Gary, I felt my anger for my father building up inside me. He had hurt Drew!

No matter what act I needed to play, Drew was hurt. He could be dying and I would not just stand by and watch as he suffered! I was going to fix him.

I had to make everything right.

I needed him.

I raced over the cell and began fiddling with the lock with a piece of twine. "Saving Drew's ass." I growled, not caring at the look of stunned surprise on his face.

Hearing the lock click, I swung the door open and raced inside the cell, dropping to my knees beside Drew, examining him with fear evident in my eyes.

The captain was still unconscious, his breathing slow and ragged, several wounds on his face and body still bleeding. His clothes had been ripped to shreds, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of torn shorts that went down half his thigh. He had a long and deep gash down the side of his face, stretching from the top of his right eye and ending near the corner of his lower right lip. The left side of his face was purple and black and his nose was bleeding and bent slightly. His arms were cut and bruised in various spots, more severely than I had thought, but they could be fixed easily.

The wound that was causing the most trouble was the gash on his abdomen. It was still oozing blood that soaked the floor, but that didn't seem life threatening. We just needed to clean it. It was the fact of how hurt he was that scared me.

"Drew..." I groaned in frustration, placing my head in my hands. "How could they do this to you."

Drew didn't seem to be stirring, so I sighed and turned to Dawn, giving her a frantic look. "Help me please." I whispered, my voice sounding broken.

Dawn nodded and turned towards the water barrels outside the cell, filling a bucket while I used Drew's current one to pour over his wounds. I started with the ones on the arms and legs, rinsing out the wounds. Dawn dragged the barrel over and grimaced at the blood soaked floor. "Why don't we lift him into the barrel to clean him off and soak the wounds. Then we can use the cleansing wipes and bandages in the first aid kit."

"Because then I would have to take off his shorts." I explained, my face going bright red. "I don't necessarily want to do that."

I could hear chuckling from the other cells, and Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Your his girlfriend! Is it really that big of a deal?"

"YES!" I shrieked, and everyone chuckled, and even Drew's eyes flickered before looking up at me.

"M-May? Is that really you?" He rasped, his breathing turning normal again for a moment.

"Drew!" I gasped, a small tear leaving my eye as a smile lit up on my face. "Your awake!"

"What happened? Where am I?" Drew coughed and tried to sit up, only to wince and fall back. "Ow!"

"Easy there!" I giggled, pushing him back down. "Your in the Blue Royal's cell. Dawn and I sneaked back down here after Brendan and some marine goons beat the crap out of you." I growled, my eyes darkening. "We need to clean you up, so your going to have to get in the barrel."

Drew nodded once and Dawn and I helped him to his feet, while he supported himself on our shoulders. Drew groaned in pain when he had to jump slightly to get in the barrel, but he relaxed when he was nearly completely submerged, sighing.

"I feel better already." Drew mumbled.

Dawn searched around the cell for a few moments before she came across a clean pair of shorts. She placed them beside the barrel and Drew tossed his other ones against the wall.

I stood behind him and began to clean his hair while checking his head for bruises.

"How does it feel?" I asked. "Any pain? I don't see any blood so you wont need stitches..."

Drew had been watching me the whole time, and now that the bleeding had slowly stopped and the bruises had gone down slightly, I saw his emerald eyes twinkling. "I'm fine. Feeling so much better."

After a few more seconds, Drew reached for the shorts and I turned while he jumped out of the barrel and put the shorts on. After a minute I looked back to see him sipping some water while lying down again.

"Alright now we're going to apply bandanges. You need to make sure you wear my pirate shirt whenever you can so the guards don't see them." I instructed, and Drew nodded while I opened the kit and wrapped gauze around Drew's chest, trying hard not to admire his chest. Now that he was clean, I had turned my attention on other things apparently. Not good May.

I then wrapped a bandage around his head. "Take this off before you sleep an hide it. Or when the guards come in get rid of it right away."

Dawn was passing extra water to everyone's cells, and was handing them an apple each. "Sorry, this is all we could get our hands on." The blue haired girl apologized. "We tried to grab almonds too, but we couldn't without General Ass seeing."

Drew was watching me as I helped him put on the shirt, and I noticed his eyes were darker. "That scared me for a moment May." He whispered.

I frowned and looked up. "What?"

"When you said... it didn't mean anything." Drew continued, but his voice broke slightly. "It hurt May."

I felt my eyes watering, and I sat next to him and nestled my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered, gripping his hand tightly. "I didn't mean it. You know that. I _love_ you!"

Drew grinned, kissing me quickly on the lips, and I melted at his touch. "Thank goodness." He sighed breathlessly.

The ship suddenly lurched, and stopped. I jumped to my feet and ran to a porthole, before gasping softly. "Guys! We're here! I can see Hoenn!"

Drew quickly handed Gary a pokeball, and I realized it must be Roserade's. "I need you to keep her until sunset tomorrow." He said urgently. Gary nodded, and Drew turned back to me. "May, do you have Beautifly?"

I nodded, fiddling with the pokeball on my belt. "Of course."

Drew nodded, and grinned. "Okay then. Let's get ready for Part 4 of the plan."

"Then we're free!" I grinned and Drew laughed and nodded pulling me into him so our foreheads touched. "Yep. We're free!"

The other pirates cooed at the cute scene, and just as I leaned in to kiss Drew, a loud banging was heard at the door.

"May? Miss Dawn? We've docked at Hoenn and you're still not out! Are you alright?" That was Max, and I jumped backwards and Dawn shared a terrfied look with me.

"Yes Max! We're okay!" I called. "The water's just heavy!"

Boring excuse, but hey it worked.

"Oh! Let me come in and help you then!"

Maybe not.

Drew saw my panicked look and chuckled, kissing me passionately before pushing me backwards. "Go May. I'll see you at sunset tomorrow." He whispered his eyes meeting mine.

Emerald met Sapphire.

"Don't get yourself killed." I whispered, and Drew smirked and pecked my lips once more. "Go. I'll be fine."

Turning away with great difficulty, I locked his cell again and saw Drew lie down with his back to the cell door, hiding his bandage.

The other pirates nodded to me and smiled. "See you soon guys." Misty whispered.

I sighed and closed my eyes, before opening them and smiling.

"Yeah. See you at sunset tomorrow."

**Yay! A happier chapter before we get to the very end. The next chapter will be about their return to Hoenn, and the plans for the pirates, and the one after that will be...**

**DAWNS POV!**

**Very very vital to the story actually. So pay attention when it rolls around.**

**After that... well we only hve the ending two chapters and the epilouge :D**

**Stay tuned!**

**QOTD:**

**If May and Drew had a kid, would it be a girl or a boy? What would they look like? Who would they take after? (I won't use Nathan for the sequel if they have kids. I haven't planned much in the sequel yet and I don't even know if it's happening, but kids would be cool) **

**Love y'all!**

Shelbs


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Mother Daughter

**Hey guys! That's four chapters in the last week! You guys did hit 10 reviews, so heres another like I promised! It's a great one filled with mother-daughter moments at the end!**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Dawn and I walked up with Max to the upper decks of the ship, where Norman was waiting. "Ah! Right on time you three! We have arrived to Hoenn. Maybelle, Max and Brendan, you may follow me to the castle, and Miss Dawn, you may return to your home.

The bluenette curtsied, and I hugged the girl, and while the men seemed surprised, I didn't care.

"Take care Dawn." I smiled softly. "I hope we can meet again someday."

Dawn curtsied, but shot me a knowing look. "Yes Princess, I hope our paths cross in the near future."

"Alright then!" Norman boomed, fixing his chest plate. "Let's return to our kingdom!"

Hoenn was as beautiful and grand as I remembered it. The village was alive and bustling with civilians, doing their daily shopping. The sky seemed to radiate blue, and the castle could be seen in the distance, the red and gold flag flapping in the breeze atop the giant marble pillars.

That being said, it was beautiful. But that didn't mean I was glad to be home.

I was forced to smile and hold Brendan's arm however, seeing as we technically were at the moment, "engaged". This action alone sent a large grin across Brendan's face, and a scowl on Drew's. My face reflected a sort of smiling grimace.

Speaking of the pirates, they were lined up individually, restrained by a guard proudly wearing my nation's logo. Drew of course, had removed his head bandage, but gasped in pain as a guard pushed him roughly to the floor, landing on his sore leg that had the large bruise. I winced but quickly tried to cover it up for Brendan, but he caught my look.

"Why the face?" He questioned, following my eyes, they narrowed upon landing on Drew. "You're not feeling bad for the barbarian are you? That criminal deserves the worst kinds of punishment!"

I quickly shook my head. "Of course not General!" I tried, my voice breaking slightly, which I covered up by clearing my throat. "Just making sure they don't kill him. Father needs him for the public execution."

That last sentence made me feel sick to my stomach. They were going to try and kill him, his death date just hours after the time we were set to meet back up. If the plan didn't work, he might die.

Norman was instantly surrounded by questioning civilians, wondering how amny survivors there were in the shipwreck that took place a mere two weeks ago, and the King got flustered, before his eyes narrowed and he elevated his voice to make himself heard.

"Yes it is wonderful to be home again! I have returned with the only four survivors of this unfortunate shipwreck, and it is in fact, Miss. Dawn, General Kass, Prince Maxwell and the Princess Maybelle! There were no other survivors, however with my great skill and power, I have managed to take down not only the Dark Rose, but the feared Burning Wave as well!"

I felt the sick feeling in my stomach again. The Rocket's couldn't have taken down Iris and her ship, they were much to strong! I wonder if my father was just making this up to appease the crowd...

I turned and shared a look with Drew, and saw him shaking his head in my direction. The tiny movement made me feel better. So I was right. We didn't know for sure. That means they might be here tomorrow as planned... hopefully. We could manage alone, but that would only make the task much harder than it needed to be.

"Not only that, but i have returned with the Dark Rose itself!" Norman boomed, banging his chest in pride. "And its whole crew! Including the mangy monstrous Captain Andrew Hayden!"

The crowd of people roared at the name, and Drew grunted in surprise as he was thrown forward, hitting the pavement with a thump. The crowd gathered around him, jeering and throwing various items, rocks, bottle caps, shards of glass. Drew managed to slide away from most of them, but one glass shard managed to graze his cheek, and he gasped as blood began to pour from the thin cut.

"Enough!" Norman roared, causing the crowd to jump back. "The barbarian must be kept in livable condition until tomorrow night. Then, he will be beheaded in town square!"

The crowd roared in approval, and I saw Drew's face go pale and I felt light headed. Norman was going to go through with this after all. I guess he had the right, since I was kidnapped, but still! I was kept in good condition! It's not like they harassed me!

"And, since Maybelle was returned, we are pleased to inform you that in three days time, General Kass and Princess Maybelle will take place in the castle ballroom!" Norman beamed, and the crowd began to cheer in excitement, and Brendan surprised me by picking me up and swinging me around, causing me to squeak.

"We will be together forever Maybelle!" Brendan grinned, kissing my cheek.

I felt Drew's eyes burn into Brendan's back, and I couldn't help but groan internally. Great. Thanks for making more complications in my love life General Ass.

"Now, you may all return to town for the night. The pirates will be escorted to the cells, and my family and I will return to the castle." Norman finished, and the crowd mumbled for a little bit before dispersing, and then we were escorted into the castle while Drew and the others were brought down into the cells.

I couldn't even see Drew as he was shoved in the direction of the cells.

I don't even think I had gotten the chance to say good-bye... just in case...

I couldn't think that way. We were going to be together soon! I just had to focus and make sure everything went according to plan.

As we entered the Great Hall of the castle, a flash of brown surprised me as it crashed into my body.

"May! Oh May thank goodenss you're safe!" The brown haired figure sobbed, and my heart broke when I realized who it was.

My mother.

I hadn't even taken my mother into account. She had always been there for me, helping me when my father hurt me or when Max got on my nerves. She understood me in ways I didn't think anyone would. Not even Dawn understood me completely. My mother on the other hand? He got it.

Caroline Maple had to deal with Norman's ruling just like I did. She had to give up trying to teach Max to be more respectful. She had married a monster, and even though I had no idea why she would do that, she put up with it. Never complained.

I couldn't take her with me. She was a _Queen_. I was just a Princess. I wasn't even the heir. Norman only wanted a _**son**_ to take over. I knew I would have to leave her behind. _Alone._ That hurt. But I knew I had no choice.

The least I could do was tell her the truth. She loved me. More than Norman ever did. She would keep the secret for me. But for now, I could hold her. While I was still here.

"M-Mom!" I cried, hugging the woman tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe dearest!" She sighed, rubbing up my arms and smiling at me, her eyes that I inherited locking with mine. "I can't believe you're not even home for ten minutes and you're already getting married! And to the man you love! Young Brendan!"

My eyes softened at the word love, but when Brendan's name was mentioned anger flashed through my eyes for a moment, along with frustration and doubt, but I covered it up with a sweet smile, masking my emotions as always. "Yes mother. I am excited."

Caroline frowned, and that's when I realized she saw my face. Oh no. Knowing my mother, she knew something was up.

Before she could question me, Norman brushed past me roughly, heading towards his throne.

"Alright you ladies can excuse yourself and head upstairs. You have a wedding to discuss. Brendan and Maxwell, please follow me."

Huffing internally at Norman's deliberate way to get rid of us, I opened my mouth to make a sly comment when I was stopped by my mother, who shot me a look and gestured for me to follow her.

She led me up the stairs, and into my room. Once we entered, she shut the door quickly locking it with a thud.

"Mom?" I questioned, but the woman held up her hands to silence me. I stayed quiet as she paced the room, pressing her index fingers together the same way I did when I was nervous, and her eyes were narrowed in thought.

After a few moments, she broke the silence. "Who is it?"

I frowned at her and tilted my head. "Pardon me?"

She turned and smiled at me, her gaze full of warmth. "Who is it you are in love with? Because Arceus knows it isn't the General."

I gulped and looked down not making eye contact. "What are you talking about?" I tried, but my mother just giggled and sat down beside me, taking one of my hands.

"May..." She chided gently. "Lying won't do you good. Come now! I want to know! I saw the way your eyes lit up earlier! But it wasn't for Brendan. Not in the slightest. Now who could have captured your attention?"

I looked right into my mothers blue eyes. "You won't like it. I'm warning you. And if I tell you, you've got to promise you won't tell a soul. Not to Max, or Dad, or Brendan or anyone else."

Caroline frowned. "Why? What is so wrong with this man?"

"Nothing is wrong with him." I whispered. "He's gentle, and kind, and smart, and handsome. He treats me like an equal, but is so protective of me is scared me sometimes. He's wicked protective, which is so annoying yet so sweet. There is nothing wrong with him. Everyone just chooses to see the bad, and they don't bother to focus on the good in him. In all of them. And it isn't fair that we've fallen for each other, because we couldn't control it. It just happened. You know what the worst part is though? He's still choosing to fight for me. To be with me forever. Even if we both might have to give so much up for each other. But it's worth it! Because I'm trying to fight for him too!"

At the end of my speech, I was balling my eyes out, my voice breaking until I couldn't say anything else. I paced my head into my hands, and tried to muffle my sobs, and I suddenly felt the arms wrap around me, and my mother was hugging me, whispering for me to calm down while he pet my hair reassuringly.

When I finally calmed down, Caroline looked at me and smiled. "Honey, you know I love you. And from what I can tell, you love him too. I know I don't know him, and I know if I did, it wouldn't change my opinion on if I approve or not. But what I am concerned about it that you sound like you're leaving." Caroline looked nervous, and I sighed and slowly nodded.

"I am leaving Mom. I have to. It's the only way." I whispered.

It was silent for another moment, until my mother nodded slowly. "Then I won't stop you. But I will send you off with something special." Caroline reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pin. A flower. I laughed to myself once I realized what it was. A rose pin.

"Take this dear. It was in my family for generations, and I expect you to pass it on." Caroline smiled, and I nodded, taking the pin. I then walked over to my drawers, pulling out the only casual clothing I had. A plain black t shirt and black caprices. I reached into my closet and pulled a black woollen sweater over my shirt, before pinning the rose pin to the covered t shirt. 

"Thank you mom." I whispered. "I wish I could tell you the plan, but I can't. I hope you understand."

Caroline just smiled sweetly at me walking over and hugging me once more. "Don't worry about it dear. I understand. Can you at least tell me what to expect?"

I grinned mischievously and shook my head. "All I can say is don't take what I say as 100% true form this point on. Besides right now when I say I love you."

Caroline chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You always were the mischievous one. Now go be with your pirate. I won't stop you."

Caroline then left the room, and I hurried over to my desk and began to write the two letters I would send in the next few hours.

It was only after I handed one of the letters to Beautifly to take to Dawn did I realize one important detail.

I had never told my mother I was in love with a pirate.

I guess she really could read me like a book.

**OK guys! So we are so close to the end of the story which is insane to me because I never finish a story! And to think I might even write a sequel?!**

**Speaking of which, I do have my OC characters written out. You can all guess who they might be ;) No spoilers though!**

**I even came up with a great name for the new story!**

**It's going to be called "Free At Last"**

**QOTD:**

**What do you think the letter May sent to Dawn say's? What do you think our favourite bluenette is up to right now?**

**Remember 10+ Reviews for a new chapter!  
**

**Love y'all!  
**

**Shelbs**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Dawn's Mission

**Heyyo!**

**Back with another chapter! Thought you guys might want to know that for Halloween my four friends and I are going as Team Aqua and Team Magma. I'm going to be a Team Aqua member which is weird since fire types are my favourite!**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Four:

(Dawn's POV)

I liked to consider myself as a very happy go lucky person. I could wait for hours for almost anything. I didn't get frustrated easily, and I was pretty level-headed.

But my best friend was currently stuck in the castle with her stupid father and brother, and I guess "Fiancee" too, and all of my other great friends were in prison waiting for their chance to escape.

To put it lightly, I was fed up with waiting. It was almost dawn. How long did it take to send a simple note of yes or no?

I was pacing the living room in my house after I had gathered the things I would need. I had taken the bag of gold May had stolen nearly a month before, my mother's grandfather's watch, and a bag of slightly stale chocolate chip cookies that I was eating while we waited around. (Because, like, priorities)

But I was getting tired of waiting. I had my pick pocketing pro in my pocket, and Piplup was currently running around, trying to get me to cheer up, but it wasn't helping much. I let my mind wander or a while until my thought landed on a certain purple haired antisocial pirate.

Paul was interesting. My feeling for him? Astronomically confusing.

I liked the way he seemed to change around me. He became more social, and that was slightly frightening honestly. Did I have that much of an effect on the guy? He wasn't bad at sword play either and I'll admit, even though the nickname "Troublesome" was irritating, it sent shivers down my spine whenever he said it.

Plus, he was attractive. I'll give him that. That purple windswept hair? That silver earring? Damn.

While I was pondering my thoughts about Paul, I heard a cooing noise from my window. Looking up I saw Beautifly tapping with her nose on the window with a rolled up note attached. Racing to the window, I opened it and the small Pokemon dropped the note in my lap, tilting her head.

"Beau?" It trilled, and I opened the note with shaky hands, my eyes landing on the first words on the page.

_Dawn,_

_I'm all set. I talked to my mom, and she said she could cover for me._

_The guards shifts end at three sharp. A new set of guards return at three thirty. Remember, the only safe area is by the woodland. You know where. _

_You can wait there until sunset. I'll be in the dining room eating with my family at the time, so they can't assume I let them out._

_Stay safe. Please._

_Love, _

_May _

I felt my hands shake and I slowly pulled out a piece of paper from the kitchen table. Taking a pen in shaky hands I began to write.

_May,_

_Sounds good. Thanks for the heads up. I have the bag by the way. There are 80 coins left. I'll bring it with us._

_We'll be out of this soon sis. Just hold on. _

_Love,_

_Dawn_

"Don't get caught Beautifly!" I whispered to the Pokemon. "And make sure May doesn't freak out."

I gave the note to Beautifly, and the butterfly Pokemon trilled once more before flying out of the window and back towards the castle.

Since I was wearing the clothes I had originally been kidnapped in, I changed into manoeuvrable black pants and a black long sleeved shirt, with a black jacket that had a hood and returned Piplup to his Pokeball while attaching it to my belt.

I felt my hands hit the empty spot on my belt, and frowned. I didn't have a sword anymore.

Feeling a hint of nostalgia hit me, I headed into my basement to see if it was still there. I smiled when I saw the familiar sword hanging on the wall, and I picked it up, examining the blade.

My father's sword.

I stuck it on my belt, hearing the familiar click when it landed in place.

I had something to remember both my parents by now. I knew they would guide me. They loved me, and knew the pirates were good people.

I lounged around for a few more hours, until noon. I decided now was a good time to make my way over to the castle.

I jumped out my window and slithered behind the small houses, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I didn't need people questioning where I was running off too.

Finally, I saw the castle, more importantly however, I saw the prison.

It was a dark extension to the castle, off to the left. At the moment there was three guards watching it, but I knew I was early. Flicking out my pick locker, a small device made with twine and a small iron clip, I held it carefully behind me as I crouched in the shade of the tree, pulling up my hood and tucking in all of my blue hair. Nobody would ever know it was me.

The guards soon began to talk with one another for a moment, before relaxing from their tall stances and walking towards the castle. Once they were gone from my sight, I took a deep breath and crept forward, slowly entering the prison.

It was dark and damp, and when I looked around I saw about 20 cells with two pirates each. They all jumped up in defence when they saw a figure enter, but when I dropped my hood, they sighed with relief. And chatter began to merge between the forty pirates.

"Dawn!" Misty grinned from the first cell she shared with Ash and Pikachu. "You made it!"

"Yep." I nodded, and Ash sighed with relief. "That means everything is going to plan.

I stuck the twine between her lock and it clicked, and I threw the gate open.

"Alright you two, find the keys!" I hurried, and the two pirates raced down the hall while I began unlocking Leaf and Gary's cell. When it clicked the two raced off to look for the keys for everyone elses cells.

I turned around to look at the next cell, and my heart raced when I saw it belonged to Paul and Drew.

"Troublesome." Paul smirked when I started fiddling with their lock. "It seems you can do you job right after all."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I always could. You just refused to come to terms with that little fact."

Their cell swung open, and Drew stepped out first, his eyes wild. "Did you get a message from May?" He asked fearfully.

"Yeah, she said her mom was going to cover for her." I stated. "At sunset we have to go get her. Hopefully the Burning Wave will buy us time."

"Hey guys! I found the keys!" Misty cried, and I heard the jingle of a set of keys and more and more cells opening and pirates cheering.

I turned to go help out when Paul stopped me. I looked up and my eyes met his dark brown ones.

"You're a decent pirate you know." Paul managed to get out, and I couldn't help but grin. Even though it was far from a real compliment, I could roll with this. "Really?"

"Yeah." Paul nodded, cracking a rare smile. "You are... Dawn."

That was the first time he ever said my real name! Maybe we were getting somewhere.

"Alright is that everyone?" I heard Drew shout, and I turned to see most pirates had been let out of their cells. Drew did a quick head count before nodding.

"Okay. Dawn where did May want us to go?" He questioned.

I frowned and then crossed my arms in concentration. "We have to go to the woodland behind the prison. There is a small cave we can all stay in that is covered by moss. As far as I know only May and I know it exists. At sunset the rest of the crew will head down to the boat, and Misty, myself and Drew will go get May."

The pirates nodded to one another, and we left the prison, careful not to make to much noise. If was difficult since there was forty of us, but we managed, and eventually we faded into the trees.

**Ok, so this is the third last chapter of the Dark Rose. Remember, the goal is they cannot be seen. Any of them. That way, May cannot be traced for anyone who is confused.**

**Hope this isn't to hard to understand!**

**10+ Reviews for another chapter!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Torches will Burn

**This is the most intense chapter in the whole story. The WHOLE STORY!**

**So enjoy it because it is the second last chapter!**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Five:

I was sitting around the dining table at four o'clock when the guard came rushing in.

"Your majesty! The pirates have escaped!" He gasped, and Norman, Brendan and Max stood up at once.

"What!?" Norman growled, and the guard struggled to catch his breath.

"All forty of them sir! But our sources say they can't be far. They only escaped an hour ago! The ship is still docked so they're not our at sea, so we think they might be in the surrounding area trying to escape." He panted, and Caroline shared a look with me, and I smirked at her before making a choking noise, causing everyone to turn heads.

"What Maybelle?" Brendan questioned.

"The pirates!" I wailed. "They mentioned something like this! They... they have group partners in Jhoto! They were going to walk there and try and convince them to take over Hoenn!"

Jhoto was our trading partner in Hoenn. You could easily walk there, and Kanto was just on the other side of Jhoto. A much farther was to walk so we usually took a ship.

Norman raised his eyebrows and then turned to the guard, his voice steely cold. "Go send half of our crew down the path to Jhoto. Have them search everywhere. A quarter of the guards will guard all entrances to Hoenn. Only the perimeter."

"Yes sir!" The guard saluted, before exiting the room.

Perfect.

"Father do you want me to go with them?" Max questioned, but Norman shook his head. "No son, I want you to stay here for protection. You are the heir after all."

I excused myself and made my way up to my room, trying to find a way to pass the time. I had already written a note to my mother so she could read it when she got lonely. Picking it up, I checked it so see if I had made any mistakes.

_Mother,_

_I love you. You know that. So I hope you don't feel hurt about my departure. I promise you I am safe and happy. I will make sure I remember you forever._

_I love you mommy. You raised me and I am so thankful for it. _

_Who knows? Maybe we can meet again one day. _

_I know it must be hard to think about how I don't exist in your life anymore but I will always be in your heart mom. Remember that. I mean it._

_With all my heart,_

_May _

I signed my name the way my mother taught me, with a curly m and a circled y, and I added a heart after my name, even adding a small fingerprint to the bottom of the page. To remind her I was real.

I folded the letter carefully, tucking it in an envelope. I turned it around and checked the back, before writing _Mommy _in cursive on it.

I decided on the best spot to put it, my moms special jar.

An old, purple and blue jar with flowers engraved on it.

It was the only thing in the house nobody touched besides her. It was her mothers, so everyone, even my dad, was scared to touch it. Opening the lid carefully, I slipped the note inside and closed the lid, before heading back into my room and opening my window, which led out to a small balcony. I saw the sun and gasped. It was nearly sunset.

Turning back into my room, I grabbed my desk chair and tilted it so it covered the handle, and then I locked the door as an extra precaution.

I stood on the balcony looking over Hoenn, admiring the sunset for the last time, and then I heard it.

"May!" A voice hissed.

I felt my heart beating rapidly, and I slowly looked down before a grin stretched on my face.

There he was, standing there with his green hair sweeping in the wind and his emerald eyes sparkling. Misty and Dawn were next to him, grinning up at me.

"You made it!" I beamed, and Drew chuckled and nodded. "Of course we did May. Now let's go!"

I flipped my body over the side of the balcony railing and grabbed hold of the vines before jumping down, and Drew managed to catch me. Drew leaned down and kissed me in excitement, and I heard Misty gag and Dawn coo.

"Ugh. It's cute and everything but maybe you can do that another time?!" She groaned.

Giggling softly with both our faces turning red, Drew helped me stand and I saw Dawn take off her hooded black jacket and hand it to me.

"People wont be able to tell it's you." The bluenette explained.

The four of us then started sneaking back to the ship, in which Drew explained the crew were already on.

"We saw all the guards leave Hoenn and we made a beeline." Misty chuckled. "We're all waiting for one of our most important members though. We couldn't forget our Princess!"

Finally we could see the ship in the distance, and to my surprise, we weren't alone.

There was another ship waiting. A very familiar one at that.

"The Burning Wave?!" I beamed, seeing the red and yellow uniforms.

Drew nodded. "They got here a few minutes ago, ready to finish the final part of the plan."

I saw Iris holding something, and I ran forward to meet the darker skinned captain.

"Iris!" I yelled, and she turned and shot me a grin. "Ah May! Awesome! We defeated the Rocket's with little issues, and now their boat lies under the ocean. Harley was there, I had to take care of him myself. But he won't be an issue anymore."

I digested what she said, and then noticed the thing she was holding. "Is that... me?"

It clearly wasn't but it looked very familiar. It was wearing the gown I wore when I boarded the Dark Rose, and it had a nest of brunette hair that matched mine.

"Yep!" Iris nodded. "We're going to terrorize Hoenn-" She air quoted "terrorized" and grinned. "By lighting some things on fire. It should buy you guys time to get out of here. We'll be right behind. I'll burn this doll, and people will think it was you! Just keep that hood up."

I nodded and pulled up my hood, and Iris motioned to her crew. "Torches! Light em' up!"

A group of fifty pirates lit their torches, and Iris pointed forward. "Alright! Everyone get back to the ships in five minutes after lighting a house of your choice! Make plenty of noise so children and mothers have time to escape! Go!"

The pirates roared in approval and charged forward, and soon houses were on fire, and people were screaming and trying to escape the flame. Luckily we gave them plenty of warning.

In all the chaos, I saw Iris light the doll and toss it near the castle entrance before setting the horses free and lighting the stable on fire, before sprinting away. Suddenly someone screamed and guards poured out of the castle, attempting to control the situation.

That was, until one cried out in shock.

"The Princess is dead!" He wailed, and suddenly people were shouting in rage, trying to fight the pirates, but they were too wild to control. The Burning Wave however was attempting to make their way back to their ship and I began to do the same.

I saw Dawn and Misty jumping towards the ship and getting pulled up by Ash and Paul, and I started to run to do the same, until I realized Drew was no where in sight.

Then I saw it.

Drew was fighting Brendan, who was sneering at him as their blades crashed together. "You killed my fiancee! You will _pay_! I didn't even get to have children by her!"

His sword connected with Drew's and the pirate's face went red in anger. "May would _never_ sleep with a scumbag like you!" and he pushed backwards, disarming him and then swinging his blade near his chest, and the last I saw of the General's face were his red eyes, wide with fear.

Brendan's limp body was then kicked across the clearing, crumpling and pooling blood.

While I was distracted by Brendan's untimely death, my attention was turned to another battle Drew had to face.

Drew had drawn a sword and was facing none other then Max who's eyes were flaring in anger and grief.

"How many more of my family do you have to kill!" Max flared, and Drew recoiled in shock. "I didn't kill any member of your family! The General doesn't count! He was trying to take advantage of your sister!"

"You _killed _my sister!" Max sobbed, swinging hard and connecting with Drew's blade. Drew stumbled back and then narrowed his eyes swinging hard and disarming the boy. "I did not! I wouldn't kill her!"

Max had fallen from the blow, and now was crawling backwards. "I don't believe you! Your a pirate! You're bad!"

Max did something that made me gasp. He reached to the left, where a warrior had fallen, and grabbed his bow that contained a single arrow. "I'll kill you!" Max roared, notching his arrow and pulling back, and Drew couldn't react.

But I did.

"Drew!" I shouted in terror, jumping forward just as he fired the arrow. My body flung in front of Drew in an attempt to protect him, and then my calf was suddenly on fire, and I hit the deck and moaned in pain, unable to move.

"No!" Drew gasped, leaning down to examine me. In an attempt to help me, he scooped me up and swung me over his shoulder, his eyes wild and panicked and raced back towards the ship, ignoring the stunned look on my brothers face.

He hadn't known it was me. I had my hood up.

What shocked him was that someone was willing to give up their life to save Drew. A pirate.

As Drew started climbing up the side of the ship, I heard Max's voice. "I'm sorry! I know now you didn't kill her!" He wailed, and Drew turned in shock, wondering if the Prince actually said that.

Max's eyes were glistening in tears, and he was sobbing, something my baby brother hadn't done in years. It made my heart break, worse agony then the pain in my calf for a moment.

"We'll let you leave." Max choked out. "And as soon as I become King, you can return whenever you wish." Drew looked at Max in disbelief trying to find the words to say.

"I know she loves you." Max finally added, the tears gone and a smile on his face now. "And that is enough for me. Go. We won't stop you."

Maybe my brother was smarter than I gave him credit for. And maybe he wasn't like my father after all.

Drew look at Max for a moment, before smiling. "Thank you. I'll take care of her." Then he jumped over the side of the boat, and that when I noticed the Burning Wave had retreated, and were sailing out to sea, the Dark Rose not far behind him.

Max had kept his word and did nothing to stop us. They thought we had done enough damage to each other.

I was surprised when I saw the night sky, the stars twinkling and the moon bright, as though nothing was wrong in the world. But that moment only lasted a few seconds.

Then all my friends were surrounding me, as I lay there on the floor, moaning in pain, not being able to focus on one thing as my heart beat got irregular.

The pain in my leg was too much.

"May!" Drew begged, but I was unable to see his face. "Come on May focus! Look at me!"

I blinked hard and my vision focused, and I saw Drew, who was crying hard, and holding my hand.

"D-Drew?" I rasped, and the captain smiled in relief. "May! Thank goodness! Come on! You need to hold on okay?"

I blinked in confusion and tried to move, before feeling the harsh pain again. I cried out, and Drew grimaced and wiped my face clear of the sweat. "I know May just hang on! Solidad is going to help you!"

I looked to the left to see Dawn, Misty, and Ash looking at me in concern, most of them shedding some tears. Leaf, Gary and Paul were behind them, sharing terrified looks. Even Paul was frowning and his eyes were wide. "Guys?" I croaked, and they shot me soft smiles.

I tilted my head back and moaned in pain. But a soft smile broke out of my face "We... we did it! We're free... We... we are together now!"

Drew smiled softly through his tears, kissing my head. "Yeah May. We are. We did it!"

I coughed twice, feeling like my head was exploding. My vision was getting fuzzy and my breathing was irregular. "It was worth it." I whispered, and then I felt my world go black as my head fell back with a thud.

**That ladies and gentlemen, was the hardest chapter I have ever written. Lot's of things to be learned from this.**

**The next chapter is the Epilogue.**

**10+ Reviews for the final chapter! **

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs.**


	27. Epilogue: Free At Last

**Here it is. The final chapter! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BOTTOM SO I CAN GO OVER EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE SEQUEL!**

**Sorry for yelling, but that is very important!**

**I can't even cope with all the feelings in my body right now! It all feels like a dream.**

**After 66 Days... it's over...**

**Oh my god**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy! I love you all so much!  
**

Epilogue:

I heard small whispers in the back of my mind, but the rest of what I was feeling was complete darkness.

As I slowly started to regain consciousness, The whispers got louder. And louder. Soon I was able to completely hear what the voices were saying.

"I know Drew! But you need to relax. She has a 98% chance of survival at this point. There is nothing else I can do for her." The first voice sighed, getting slightly irritated.

"I know Solidad, you've said it before." The second voice whimpered, and my heart involuntarily fluttered at the sound. "I'm just so worried about her! I just... don't want everything to have been for nothing."

"Drew..." This was a third voice, much softer then the first too. It was familiar as well. "I have faith in my sister. She will wake up! We just have to be patient."

"Patient?" The male voice growled. "It's been almost a week!"

"Ok Drew, Dawn and I will go down to the medic bunk and grab some more gauze for her leg. The first voice gently added. "You can wait here with May!"

"O-Okay." The male voice agreed, sounding defeated.

Footsteps could be heard now, and a door opened and shut. Feet shuffled towards me, and I felt something grab my hand.

"May." It whispered. "Come on May you need to wake up! We did everything right, it was all an accident. It... it was all my fault."

I focused now, my memories coming back. I jumped in front of an arrow. It could have killed me. Why did I do that? ... Oh right. Drew. I was trying to protect Drew.

He was speaking to me now. Come on May! _Respond!_

"I love you so much May." Drew whispered, and I felt something wet touch my face. A tear.

I struggled to opened my eyes, and I opened my mouth to speak. "I- I love you too Drew." I rasped.

I finally opened my eyes and saw Drew looking down at me with awe and disbelief, his emerald eyes flashing with joy "May?" He whispered, and I cracked into a grin.

"Hi." I whispered smirking at him.

It was silent for a moment.

Emerald met Sapphire.

Drew suddenly laughed loudly and leaned forward, wrapping my body up in his arms and kissing me passionately, while I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back.

His hands trailed down my body and he kissed me harder, and I couldn't help but smile behind closed lips against the kiss.

We separated, and Drew was laughing and I was laughing too. We couldn't believe any of this.

We finally were together forever.

The door opened and I heard a loud gasp, and suddenly four people were running in, all of them trying to say something at the same time.

"May! You're awake!" Dawn squealed, running forward and wrapping me into a hug.

"Yeah Dawn." I smiled hugging the blunette back.

"Hey May!" Ash grinned, and on his shoulder Pikachu jumped excitedly, landing on my bed and nuzzling my cheek with his. "KachuPi!"

I beamed and hugged the small Pokemon. "Hey Pikachu!" Looking up at his trainer I grinned. "Good seeing you Ash."

"So the Princess lives." Misty chuckled, and I looked at the redhead mischievously. "Hey! I'm a pirate now! You have to top calling me that!"

"Not happening... _Princess_." Misty grinned, and that's when I noticed where her left hand was.

Intertwined with a certain raven haired pirate.

"So! I see you two got together like everyone expected." I smirked, and I was suddenly faced by two pirates with massive red faces.

"Uh yeah..." Ash tried. "It happened just after we left Hoenn."

"Of course it did." I giggled, giving Misty a knowing look, causing the redhead to blush even more.

Turning to Dawn, feeling to care free to be bothered, I raised one eyebrow at her. "So, are you and Paul together yet?"

"MAY!" Dawn yelled, turning bright red and causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Sorry!" I grinned, even though I was anything but.

"Alright Miss. Funny." Drew chuckled kissing my cheek. "Do you want to try and walk?"

I shot Drew a terrified look. "My leg is still on... right?" I feared, and Drew laughed.

"Yeah. It's still there May." He chuckled, slowly pulling my blanket off.

Looking at my leg I sighed with relief. It was still intact, nothing different except a large gash in my calf.

"It's not too bad." I decided, tilting my head to look at Drew. "Help me up!"

Walking was difficult at first, but I soon adjusted to the slight change and was walking in time with Drew up to the main deck. On the way I had tons of pirates say hello, and lots comment they were happy to have me back. Even Paul managed a quick smile before he walked away.

We arrived to Drew's cabin, and when I walked inside, I saw Roserade.

"Rose! Roserade!" The Pokemon grinned, running over and giving me a hug. I giggled and hugged the small Pokemon back. "Aw thanks Roserade! I'm glad to see you too!"

"Roserade, could you please go down and tell Solidad May is awake?" Drew asked sweetly, and Roserade winked and nodded. "Rose."

As the green Pokemon left the room, I realized I was finally alone with Drew again.

"So what happened when I was out?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing much." Drew stated, though his eyes were sad. "The Burning Wave made it out with only a few injuries. No deaths. But May, you nearly gave me a heart attack back there!"

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "I know, and I'm sorry! I just couldn't let you die okay?"

Drew surprised me by chuckling softly and tilting up my head so we were looking into each others eyes. "May... I'm done trying to convince you to stop hurting yourself on my behalf. It doesn't work. I wanted to say... thank you."

I frowned. "What?"

Drew laughed and kissed me for a few seconds. "May, you managed to get the Dark Rose to be respected again. Even if you think we just ran. No May, your own brother, the heir to Hoenn, said he understood where we were coming from. While the rest of Hoenn thinks you're dead, he knows the truth. He isn't blinded by hate about it either. And just having him understand May... it give me hope that maybe I wasn't doing the wrong thing by letting my heart choose you." Drew finished with a whisper, and I smiled softly and touched his face, making sure he was real and all of this wasn't a dream.

"Drew, I would do it again in a heartbeat." I whispered, and Drew smiled softly. "I know you would May."

A look of uncertainly crossed Drew's face for half a second, and I tilted my head. "What's wrong?"

Drew's look was soon replaced by one of trust, and love. "Nothing. I was just wondering if now would be an appropriate time to ask you."

"Ask me what?" I questioned, frowning at Drew.

Drew smiled and took my hand, before kneeling down on one knee. "May, I know we've been through a lot, and through everything we've fought for each other. I just think that now would be a good time to make sure it wasn't in vain, and that we will truly be together forever."

Drew reached into his pocket and pulled out something small, something I gasped when I saw. It was a ring.

"May Maple." Drew smiled, his emerald eyes looking up at me.

Emerald met Sapphire.

"Will you marry me?"

I felt my face break out into a smile, and I nodded slowly. "That is a stupid question Drew." I whispered, and Drew grinned and got to his feet, pulling me closer to him, so our faces were millimetres apart.

"I haven't heard you say yes yet." Drew smirked cheekily, but still slid the small ring, a gold banned one with two sapphires next to a bigger diamond, on the forth finger on my left hand.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, and Drew placed his around my waist instinctively, and I touched my nose to his.

"Yes you idiot. Of course I will marry you." I grinned breathlessly.

We both moved at the same time, our lips touching each other to fill the gap, as I passionately kissed my fiancee.

We beat all odds, and we could be together forever.

We were finally Free at Last.

The End.

**It's... it's done.**

**I did it! I finished my first ever story! First EVER!**

**This is absolutely insane to me and I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who read and reviews this story, you honestly mean the world to me! Thank you all so much!**

**I will begin to write the sequel to the story, Free At Last, and when I post the first chapter I will let everyone know by adding an authors note to this story right here when I have written the first chapter!**

**Thanks a million everyone!**

**I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Shelbs.**


	28. Hey Guys! I Wrote A Sequel!

**EM HE HEM! (clears throat)**

**Just letting you all know that I recently posted the sneak peak to "Free at Last" the sequel to the Dark Rose. You should go check it out if you liked my other story!**

**Also, I need to think of a good cover image for the "Free at Last"**

**The petals are cool and all, but I know I could come up with something better.**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story! I appreciate it so much!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


End file.
